Nariel the Red
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: Nariel is the daughter of Caraneth Beorning, Beorn's daughter. When Caraneth dies Nariel must leave the Beornings to live with her father Radagast the Brown and gets mixed up in the war of the ring. Mixture of book and movieverse. I have not given up on this or any of my LOTR stories I have just been very busy. I have been attempting to update them all but have been exhausted!
1. Beorn's Diary

Nariel the Red

Chapter 1: Beorn's Diary

A red headed girl of about twelve entered the hall in tears and made her way over to a bed in the corner. The girl was Nariel daughter of Caraneth who was the daughter of Beorn the bear man and Rhovanien of Lake Town. Being a Beorning she was taller and broader than other girls of her age, but still she appeared delicate. Her clothes were simple a woollen tunic dyed a vibrant red like her hair that fell in waves down her back. Nariel dried her eyes as best as she could before she retrieved a large bag from under the bed and began packing some of her belongings.

Eventually, her packing finished, she walked over to a shelf on the other side of the room and removed a worn looking book. It was her grandfather's journal, and never failed to bring a smile to her face. She sat cross-legged on the floor, wiping her eyes again she began to read.

_TA2941- As I write this now I can remember very little of the battle itself. I arrived to find my friends vastly outnumbered and changing to my bear-form I joined the fray. I saw Thorin fall to the enemy spears but recall little else after the rage took me, except the stench of the enemy and the taste of blood. _

_When I calmed down and the battle had been won, I went to bathe myself in a nearby stream. I removed the matted blood from my fur and then reverted to my human form again emerging from the water. It was then that I saw her for the first time._

_Rhovanien, the wild one. She was carrying a basket of food, presumably for the weary warriors after the battle. She was tall and slim with waist length red hair and dark eyes. For once in my long life I wanted to give up on my reclusive ways._

_She was cooking a stew over a large fire when I made my way back to the camp. As I sat down near the other men she offered me some, which I of course refused. "No thank you. I don't eat meat" I said. She looked at me then, straight in the face, and smiled It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.. "Oh, you must be the bear-man" she said sitting next to me with a plate of bread and fruit, which she handed to me. "I've been waiting to meet you. I am Rhovanien" She was captivating, the wild one. I was lost from that moment._

Nariel flicked forward a couple of pages and then continued to read a small smile on her face.

_TA2941, Yule- The Yule festivities have now finished. The celebrations went well, better than I ever could have imagined. Gandalf the Wizard and the little Hobbit attended the celebration as well as many of the races of men as I was determined to leave my reclusive ways behind. The hall was decorated with vast tree branches and foliage. A great feast was prepared and the great hall was filled with singing and laughter. But one voice out shone them all. Rhovanien had come from Lake Town, and no matter who tried to engage me in conversation, she drew my eye. _

_Bilbo the Hobbit sat next to me at some point while I was watching her. "You like her." He said simply fiddling with a piece of mistletoe in his hand. "I don't know much about the traditions of men" he continued, "...but where I come from we use this..." He held up the plant, and I interrupted him. "...to steal kisses from maidens at Yule time?" I asked. He handed the plant to me and nodded towards Rhovanien without another word._

_I stood up and walked towards her slowly. She was standing leaning against one of the pillars, drinking ale and laughing at some drunken men as they sang. Usually I am confident in all that I do, but then I was shaking. When I reached her side she turned towards me and smiled. All fear left me. I held the mistletoe above her head. "Wild one, I wonder, would you gift me with a kiss under the mistletoe?" She laughed making my heart skip a beat before she replied. "If you insist on calling me that my lord Beorn, I shall have to call you Bear-Man all evening" Her eyes sparkled with mirth and I couldn't help but grin. "I am no Lord Rhovanien" Then I leaned in and kissed her. As we pulled apart I saw her blush and could wait no longer to ask, so I whispered in her ear "Will you marry me wild one?" And she whispered back simply "Yes Bear-man, I will"_

Nariel sat back and thought. Although her grandfather now ruled many men in the lands between the forest and the mountains he still distrusted strangers and was often reclusive, preferring the company of his family. She looked back down at the journal and skipped ahead a few pages.

_TA2943- Today my son was born. Rhovanien believes that he will inherit my skin-changing abilities and so we have named him Grimbeorn, fierce bear. This day however has given me great sadness as well as great joy. For it was only today that I realised the differences between myself and my wild one. She is of the men of Lake Town, not of the long-lived men of the mountains. I have lived a long time, and today I realised that it is likely I will outlive her._

Nariel knew that this thought still plagued Beorn. She could see the difference clearly between her grandparents. While Beorn still remained strong and ageless, Rhovanien seemed older and fragile. She was now 56 and her hair that had once been red was streaked with silver. Turning the pages again Nariel found the last extract that she was looking for.

_TA2945- Today Rhovanien bore me a daughter. She looks so much like her mother we have named her Caraneth, red maiden. Grimbeorn is already protective of her, only two years old and he will not leave her side._

Beorn watched Nariel as she read. He had lost his daughter today and now he would lose his granddaughter. Caraneth had made her feelings clear. He watched silently as his son entered the room, as protective over Nariel as he had always been over her mother. "You don't have to go Nariel" he said kneeling beside her. But she shook her head and stood. "I have to." She replaced the book on the shelf and walked back to her bed. "My mother always said, if anything happened to her I was to find my father."

Beorn couldn't stand it anymore. He walked outside and called one of the horses to him. Dollabain was one of the strongest, and unlike the others was a deep black, he would make sure that the youngest Beorning reached her destination unharmed. "She will be fine" He turned to see Rhovanien standing behind him. She was right of course, as she usually was. Radagast was one of the Istari and a lover of animals. He would look after her. She deserved to know her father. "I don't want to lose her to." He admitted finally as she wrapped her arms around him. "You won't lose her, she isn't going very far. She can still visit us here. And you can visit her." At his wife's reassurance Beorn laughed. "Of course I'll visit her; no wizard is going to stop me seeing my granddaughter!"

Nariel walked out into the sunlight, the sun would not last much longer but it still seemed too bright. Nothing seemed right today, she had lost her entire life in only a few short hours. She hugged her uncle before he handed her the bag, Then she walked over to her grandparents and hugged them. Beorn lifted her up and put her on the horses back, before he changed his mind. There was no tack, as like her grandfather and the rest of her family, she had no need for saddle or bridle. Taking a deep breath she prepared to leave the only home she had ever known. "Come on Dollabain we ride to Rhosgobel"


	2. Radagast and Caraneth

Nariel the Red

Chapter 2: Radagast and Caraneth

Radagast had been unable to concentrate on anything all day. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Needing to be outdoors more than he ever had he sat out on the porch waiting for the sounds of nature to calm his mind, But the animals were uneasy. Something had happened in the forest, something terrible. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find the source of unease. All he saw was a flash of a great red bear. Caraneth, who else could it be? What had happened? Was she injured? Was she dead? What else but the death of one of the great bears would affect the forest so? Tears fell as he remembered the last day he had seen her; it had been about twelve years ago, although it felt like longer.

_TA2965- From the moment he saw her heading towards him as he sat on the porch he knew something was wrong. She seemed distracted and detached. Usually their time together was filled with laughter and love. They had only known each other since the spring, and yet it was as if they had known each other all their lives, but today a cloud of depression and apprehension hung over them._

_She walked slowly towards him with her head down. Usually she would run towards him, and he would spin her around feeling a fraction of his age. But today she showed little of her wild nature as she made her way up the porch steps and stood in front of him. "What is wrong Caraneth?" he asked shocked by the change in his love. He could hardly breathe as he contemplated what could possibly be wrong. She didn't say anything; she simply took his hand and placed it over her belly. A smile spread across his face and he pulled her into his arms. There was nothing to worry about after all, the news she carried was incredible. "Oh, Cara! This is wonderful! We are to have a child!" but she pulled away from him with tears in her eyes._

"_We cannot have this child together." She said wiping at her eyes. Confusion and fear overwhelmed him. "What?" he asked "Why not? Your father will be pleased. He loves children." He was grasping at straws. Beorn had never disapproved of their relationship, wanting his daughter to be happy. And he could think of no other reason that would keep them apart. "My father is not the problem" she said. "Have you forgotten who you are? You are Radagast the Brown. An Istari, Maia incarnate, immortal. You cannot marry a mortal and you should not." He shook his head mutely, not wanting to believe what she was saying, but she continued. "I will die Radagast. No matter how much you or Grimbeorn or my Father try to protect me. I will die eventually. I always knew this couldn't last forever, that you could never marry me."_

_He sat heavily down on the ground and looked up at her pleading; he couldn't believe that any of this was happening. It didn't matter who he was or what duties he held. He was in love and he wanted to spend his life with her and their child. "Don't do this Cara, please" He pleaded with her to stop but she closed her eyes and carried on. "I have to. I will raise our child in my Father's hall. We can't see each other again Radagast, but you will see her." The wizard's eyes snapped up to hers, he was to have a daughter. "Her?" he asked. "Yes, we are having a daughter. She will be a Beorning like me, but she will be immortal like you. When I die she will be sent to you." Then she leaned down and kissed him "Remember me" she whispered before walking out of his life forever. _

Radagast sat and remembered. He had thought about her every day since then, every day for twelve years, and he would think about her until he left Arda. Every second without her was like torture. For centuries he had felt as if something was missing in his life, and then he had met Caraneth Beorning. The Valar may have given him this body and sent him here to help the mortals through their peril, but she was the only one who truly mattered. Now He stood and watched the horizon waiting to discover if the love of his life lived. If she was dead, their daughter would be on her way, if not the animals would calm and he would go back inside to think over their brief time together. Suddenly he saw a flash of red hair as a black steed approached. The rider would reach him just before sunset. "She is dead then." Radagast admitted to the silent trees. While she had lived there had always been the chance that he would see Caraneth again, that she would relent and allow him back into her life. Now however he knew that he would never see her again. Not even the mortals themselves knew what happened to them after death, but he knew that they would not be reunited in Valinor when he sailed. Feeling numb he stood on the porch and waited to meet his daughter, the only thing now he had to live for.


	3. Caraneth's Fate

Nariel the Red

Chapter 3: Caraneth's Fate

Radagast watched the distant figure approaching for a couple of minutes before he regained his senses. She would be upset, and scared. She had just lost her mother and left the only family she had ever known to live with a complete stranger, a complete stranger who didn't even know her name. He went inside and put a kettle of water over the fire. He realised then how unprepared he was. He was going to have to raise his daughter. She was only twelve. He had always assumed that by the time that Caraneth died their daughter would have become an adult. He had wanted to believe that she would live a long life, and he would have time to prepare. Not only because he loved the red maiden, but because he had no idea how to raise a child. With Caraneth by his side he would have managed. But now, he was on his own to look after his grieving daughter and somehow reign in his own was not going to be easy but the wizard knew that in the end it would be worth it. For years he had been denied to opportunity to get to know his daughter, and although Caraneth was now gone she had left him this one last gift. Finally for the first time in his life he had a family.

Outside Nariel had dismounted and was looking around. This was the place she knew it. This was her new home, and the thought didn't worry her as much as she thought it would. Her mother had always been honest with her, telling her about her father and her lineage. She had always known that she would outlive Caraneth, and in fact her entire family. She just did not think that she would lose her so soon. This place was exactly as her mother had described it. A sturdy wooden cabin stood in the midst of large trees. It was a peaceful place and, although quite different from Beorn's hall, comfortable and homely. She glanced back the way she had come to see a large black bear, and a slightly smaller brown one watching her. The sight made her smile, if only for a second. It was good to know that they were still watching over her, that she would not lose the only family she had ever known. Even though she would now have to learn how to be one of the Istari, as her father was, she was still and would always be a Beorning.

"Are you looking for me child?" She turned sharply to see what appeared to be an old man in a long brown robe, a wizard, her father. Radagast saw his daughter for the first time. She was definitely Caraneth's daughter, but he could see himself in her as well. Even though she was only twelve she was only slightly shorter than he was himself living up to her Beorning heritage. She swallowed and stepped forward. This was it, she thought. She would be strong and give a good impression as she had been taught. "I am Caraneth's daughter." He nodded "I am Radagast the brown" he said. Nariel stepped forward again as she continued. "She told me that... that if anything happened... I was to... to..." But it was too much. She broke down sobbing. Radagast was surprised how quickly his paternal instincts took over once he saw her tears. He picked her up, although she was tall and broad like the rest of her family she was quite light. He held her close as he sat down, and waited until she stopped crying.

Once the tears had dried up he spoke again. "So, you must be my daughter then." All she could do was nod. "What did Cara call you child?" She looked up at him proudly and said "I am Nariel" he nodded. Flaming daughter, it was a good name. "Well then Nariel, are you ready to tell me what happened?" He had expected to have to be strong for her, but he saw now that she had strength of her own to get through the tale. She leant back against him and began.

_Nariel and Caraneth were walking through the trees picking herbs. They often did this together, Caraneth taking the time to tell her daughter tales of the forest and teaching her what it meant to be one of the Beorning. They had been walking for some time when they heard the first sounds of orcs approaching._

_Caraneth turned to her daughter. "Nariel, listen to me. I want you to change shape and climb that tree over there. Don't change back or leave the tree until I come and get you, OK" She knew that like herself Nariel would be invulnerable to the orcs blades while in bear form. After ensuring that her daughter was safe, Caraneth changed form and waited for the orcs to reach them._

_As she spotted the first of the orcs Caraneth called to her father and brother with her bear voice. Knowing that they would be on their way she let rage and adrenalin take her as she lunged towards the enemy._

_After a few moments the orcs lay scattered on the ground unmoving. Caraneth breathed a sigh of relief and made her way to the tree containing Nariel, but she would not come down. Slowly Caraneth transformed to her human form to show her it was safe. Nariel screamed out a warning, but it was too late. One of the orcs, not quite dead, had pulled itself upright enough to stab Caraneth in her mortal form. She had been so focused on her daughter that she had not sensed him. Nariel screeched. It was a sound half human and half bear. A sound that brought Beorn and his son faster through the forest._

_The great black bear burst through the trees and saw red. He ripped the orcs throat out before pulling the enemy corpses to shreds. Then he padded over to the body of his daughter. Grimbeorn in mortal form climbed the tree and pulled Nariel into his arms._

"_Bring her down Grimbeorn" Beorn was again in mortal form holding his daughter's body in his arms. There were tears in his eyes and he held her close. Grimbeorn carried his niece down to the ground, but she refused to change. It wasn't until they were home again, and she was put down on her own bed that she changed back. She cried into her uncle's shoulder for hours before she fell asleep._

Radagast held his daughter as she cried herself to sleep. When he was sure that she slept he stood and carried her indoors. He placed her down onto the bed. He would have to see about another bed, and whatever else she would need, in the morning. It was dark now. He walked outside feeling numb. He sat down on the porch steps as he had just a few hours ago. She was dead. It was so hard to believe. She had been so full of life, so vibrant, and she had been killed.

Feeling his misery the animals made their way towards him, to offer him comfort. And standing slightly to one side where two great bears. Radagast reigned in his grief to speak to them. He had to be strong. They had lost one of their own and now he had to prove he was strong enough to care for his daughter. When he looked up again two men were striding towards him. He could see the grief clearly in their eyes, but that was not why they were here. They were here for Nariel. "How is she?" Beorn asked looking towards the cabin that now contained his granddaughter. "She's asleep" was the reply. "Good. She'll need it." Radagast nodded. "And so do you" the bear-man added.

Radagast looked up in surprise. "I never disapproved of your relationship Radagast. I told you as much once. You deserve to grieve as much as we do. We are burying her at the Carrock." The wizard nodded again. "She would have liked that." He said and Beorn laughed. "She asked for it." He explained. "She told me that she wanted to be buried there when the time came. I think she knew somehow that she didn't have long. She told me she wanted to be buried where you two met." At that Radagast lost his resolve and the three cried together, while Nariel slept.


	4. The Funeral

Nariel the Red

Chapter 4: The Funeral

When Nariel woke the next morning she didn't know where she was. She was in a large bed in a log cabin, the inside of which she had never seen before. Cabin? Rhosgobel. She was in Rhosgobel, the home of Radagast the Brown, her father. She didn't have much time to process this before there was a knock on the door. "Nariel sweetheart, are you awake?" She sat up slowly before she replied. "Yes Ada" Radagast grinned as he entered the room. "You called me Ada" he said. "Well, Mother told me all about you. And because you're Istari she taught me the elder languages as well as those of men and the animals. I don't have to call you that if you don't like it." She said. "No, I like it. Here, I made you some breakfast."

Nariel took the tray, laden with bread and honey, and started to eat. She ate ravenously and Radagast laughed. "I guess you really were hungry" he said handing her a cup of tea. "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning." She explained and her face paled, as she remembered exactly why she hadn't eaten. Well done, Radagast thought. It seems he wasn't very good at being a father. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, working purely on instinct. Well, that what every father did at first, but usually mistakes were made earlier, when they wouldn't be remembered. Nariel was already twelve years old, and he had no idea what he was doing.

"Come here" he said pulling her into a hug, to quell her tears. "I know its hard bear-cub but we have to go on without her." She looked up at him quickly "What did you call me?" she asked. "I called you bear-cub, because you are, my little bear-cub. I can stop if you don't like it." She smiled a little at the similarity in their words and hugged him again. "No I like it Ada."

At midday father and daughter made their way to the Carrock. It was a strict reminder of what they both had lost only the day before. Waiting for them were Beorn, Rhovanien and Grimbeorn and a great many of their people. Caraneth had been well loved. Nariel walked slowly up and hugged her family while Radagast stood quietly behind. Years ago he had been welcomed into the family, but then Caraneth had left him. Now he was the reason Nariel had left their home. He felt like an outsider.

He saw the body lying waiting to be buried to one side and knelt down beside it. Caraneth was wrapped in linen that covered her entire body apart from her head. Her body was now an empty shell, cold and broken without her soul to inhabit it. The sight brought Radagast sharply back to reality. He had spent the morning enjoying being a father, and now he remembered what he had lost to have that. What they both had lost.

_TA2965- Radagast walked through the trees near the old road. He often walked through the forest without fear of the giant spiders that lived within it. They it seemed feared him, it was as if they could sense what he was, but he cared little. He walked these paths to converse with the animals, and nothing else. He had very little contact with the Elves of Mirkwood, or Beorn's men, Although he knew King Thranduil and had conversed with Beorn himself. He tried to keep to himself as much as possible._

_When he reached the edge of the forest he decided on a whim to continue on towards the river. Usually he would turn back, but something drew him forward. When he reached the banks of the Anduin he saw what it was. There was a shape up on the top of the Carrock, it looked like a great red bear. Slowly he climbed the stairs to the summit, feeling as if he were being pulled to the top._

_At the top he found not a great bear, as he had been expecting but a beautiful red haired woman. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was tall, taller than him, and broader than most women. And yet she moved with such grace, he was entranced. "Hello" she said smiling as she approached him. "I am Caraneth Beorning" he bowed slightly "Radagast the Brown"_

"Radagast?" He came back to the present when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Radagast are you ready?" Beorn asked. Radagast leant forward and kissed his lost love on the forehead for the last time. "I'll never be ready" he said honestly as he stood. Beorn glanced back at his wife before he replied. "I know" Yes, Radagast thought. Beorn would have to bury his wife one day as well as his daughter. He picked Nariel up and watched her family place Caraneth in the ground. He prayed to the Valar that he would never have to endure her loss as well.

Once the grave had been filled Radagast ushered Nariel towards her grandmother, who started down the steps towards the hall while he talked to the others. "I told Caraneth once, that it wasn't right to keep you away." Beorn said "But she wouldn't listen. She said it would be easier for you both to be apart. It's not is it? Now that it's happened." Radagast couldn't take his eyes of the grave as he answered, hardly believing that his worst nightmare could be true. "No it's not. She's still gone. And I have so much to do" Beorn nodded. They had Nariel to look after now. "We aren't going anywhere Radagast. We'll help as much as we can, until it's our time." That was something else he would have to do. He would have to teach her what it meant to be immortal. She would have to watch the rest of her family die, while she lived on. "You'll need another room in that cabin of yours" Beorn said. "And some furniture" Grimbeorn added. "We'll start building after the wake"


	5. Nariel the Red

Nariel the Red

Chapter 5: The Red

Beorn and his men added an extension to Rhosgobel and helped Radagast get everything he needed. Nariel moved into her new room and the years passed. The majority of her days were spent learning lore and magic from her father; and feast days were spent with her family in the great hall. They had quickly fallen into a routine and Radagast eventually grew to enjoy the mannish celebrations through her eyes, which was lucky because she never let him miss a celebration.

When Nariel was 14 a visitor came to Rhosgobel. It had been many years since Gandalf had seen his old friend and he worried about him often. The last time he had seen Radagast, the 'Beast-tamer' had been very depressed. He had asked him often what was wrong but had gotten no reply. This time he was determined to succeed where he had failed almost a decade before.

When Gandalf approached the cabin however he got a surprise. Sitting on the front steps was not only a smiling Radagast, but also a red-haired child. A red haired girl doing magic. She was sitting next to Radagast making sparks in the air. "Well done Bear-cub. You'll be better than me soon" Radagast laughed as she elbowed him. "Don't be silly Ada, I'm only half wizard." Gandalf stared at the giggling pair. Ada? Half Wizard? "That's what I mean sweetheart. Do you remember me telling you where the magic comes from?" The girl nodded. "You said that the magic comes from inside, that you have to use your own energy to use it. That's why you don't use magic all the time. But why would I be better at it than you?" she asked. "Well, when I came to middle earth I was put into a mortal body. I may be immortal but my body is that of a man. You on the other hand Nariel have not only the spirit of man to draw upon but that of the bear as well. Besides fire was never my strong point." He looked up then seeing Gandalf and smiled "Isn't that right my friend?"

Nariel looked at the new comer curiously as he spoke to her father. "That's right cousin, you would be much better off teaching her animal communication" The girl rolled her eyes. "I could already do that before I came here" Gandalf laughed. "Well what about plant control? Has your father taught you that yet?" he said catching Radagast's eye, who smiled. There was no disapproval on Gandalf's face as he had feared, which took a huge weight off of his shoulders. Nariel scoffed "of course he has" she said as a vine twirled itself around the hand rail next to her, to prove her point.

The Istari left Nariel to her own devices while they went inside to talk, there was a lot to catch up on. "So" Gandalf began "Are you going to tell me how you ended up with a daughter. A daughter who can spark the air at?..." Radagast put a tray of tea down in front of his friend and answering his question. "Fourteen, she's fourteen" Gandalf couldn't help but smile at the pride in his voice. "Fourteen. She's incredibly talented. She must have a lot of strength in her" He added sipping his tea, waiting for Radagast to confirm what he had guessed overhearing their conversation. "She is Beorn's granddaughter" he said. Gandalf nodded. "I heard that Beorn had a daughter, she died recently." There was the sadness again, obviously the brown wizard had greatly for the bear-woman. "Yes, Caraneth. She was killed by orcs two years ago. I suppose you'd like to know the story" And so Gandalf listened while he poured out his heart.

Not long after they had finished talking Nariel made her way inside to start cooking. "Will you be staying for dinner my lord?" she asked as she cleared away the tea tray. "Gandalf, please just Gandalf." She nodded smiling "Alright Gandalf" she said watching as he took out his pipe. "And don't even think about smoking that indoors" with that she walked into the kitchen while Radagast laughed. "She's going to be a hand-full" Gandalf said looking at his friend. "She already is" he replied and they laughed together.

Nariel laid the small table and served up dinner, all the while watching her father and his friend interact. In the last two years she had hardly ever seen him socialise, except with her family, and then he was usually very quiet and sat to one side. He never had any visitors and although he spoke about visiting the elven realms and meeting with the other wizards she had not left the cabin on such an errand since she had arrived. Now he was laughing and talking with this other Wizard, laughing like old friends. The two walked over to the table, Radagast kissing Nariel on the forehead before he sat down. "Thank you Nariel. It all looks delicious." She rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Well it's better than yours" she said.

"Nariel. Your father has asked me to teach you fire magic. Would you like that?" Radagast was in the kitchen washing the dishes (Nariel refused to cook and wash the dishes) while Gandalf and Nariel talked. "Would you?" she asked "Ada says you are the best at fire magic." She showed her age when she was excited about something Gandalf noticed. Her eyes lit up. "It would be my pleasure" he said. Radagast grinned from the kitchen door. She was going to be a wonderful wizard.

"Should I have a colour?" Nariel asked later as the three of them sat by the fire. "What?" Radagast was half asleep after their meal and a long day. "Well, you're Radagast the Brown, and Gandalf is Gandalf the Grey. Should I have a colour?" Gandalf looked her up and down, noticing how her clothes were the same striking red as her hair, he grinned. "Yes you should, Nariel the Red."


	6. Wood Elves

Nariel the Red

Chapter 6: Wood Elves

Four years had passed and for once father and daughter had left the safety of their cabin and Nariel was bored. They had been standing in this corridor for nearly an hour waiting to see the King of Mirkwood. At first she had been excited to see the Elven Kingdom, they hardly left the safety of their home and she had never been inside the wood elves lands, but now she was bored. "Don't slouch Nariel" Radagast reprimanded. "And don't roll your eyes at me young lady. We're here for you after all." Nariel sighed. She wished they had known that King Thranduil was holding court today, and so would have lots to attend to before he could see them.

"Radagast the Brown. The king will see you now" They walked into the throne room and Thranduil smiled when he saw Radagast, they had known each other for centuries but seldom saw one another. "Aiwendil. It has been many years since I last saw you in my halls." Radagast bowed. "I am not here for myself my lord but for my daughter." There were gasps heard around the hall, including one coming from the king himself. Although Nariel had lived with him for six years now, Radagast had kept her a secret. "You're daughter?" Thranduil asked. "Yes my lord. This is Nariel the Red, my daughter by Caraneth Beorning." Nariel bowed as she had been taught. She didn't know why the Istari should bow to royalty, but it was the way things were. "What is it you want of me Radagast?" The wizard looked the king straight in the eyes "Nariel is eighteen my lord. I wish for her to attend weapons training and I hear that the prince is one of the best warriors in Middle Earth."

King Thranduil turned to his son Prince Legolas who nodded. "Alright. The Prince Legolas will teach Lady Nariel the Red to wield Bow Knife and Sword. Aiwendil come and join me for a drink. Legolas will show Nariel around." Thranduil led Radagast into a small back chamber and poured them both large glasses of his favourite Dorwinion. "So my friend, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to get you drunk."

While the elders talked Legolas showed Nariel the layout of the palace. He showed her the training grounds, the palace and finally the kitchens. While they walked Nariel tried to memorise every detail that she could. Her father had insisted that they would be here for a while and that her lessons would be important, so she didn't want to get lost the first time she had to walk these corridors by herself. When they reached the kitchens they sat down and poured their own glasses of wine. "So why does your father want you to learn to fight anyway. I thought, as you are related to the great bear, you would be invulnerable?" Nariel laughed and the prince's curiosity, obviously the question had been on his mind since they left the hall. "I'm only invulnerable in bear form" she explained "And I can't perform magic as easily as a bear. If I need to fight and cast spells at the same time, I will need to learn to wield some sort of weapon." The prince nodded. That made sense. "So when do we start?" she asked, eager to learn what she could. "As soon as I've finished my wine" he replied.

Thranduil sat back when Radagast finished his tale. "I had no idea." He said shocked. "Is that why you wish for her to learn to fight?" Radagast nodded. "The orcs are increasing in numbers. I do not wish to lose my daughter as well." The King nodded in agreement. "That is why I have pushed my son so hard. We live in dangerous times my friend. Will she be staying with us while she trains?" The wine glasses were filled once again while Radagast replied. "Yes, I think that would be best. But I do not wish to be parted from her." Thranduil nodded. "You are both welcome here. Does Beorn know? I personally would not like to get on the wrong side of the great bear." Radagast laughed. "Yes he knows, and he agrees with me. He may make an appearance every now and then."

On the training ground Legolas was showing Nariel how to set up a bow. She was trying to pay attention but out of the corner of her eye she could see a large brown bear. "What is it?" he asked noticing her inattention. "Nothing" she said snapping back to attention. "No really. What's wrong?" he asked eyeing the surrounding trees. She laughed when he noticed that they were being watched. "Oh don't be so paranoid. It's only Uncle Grimbeorn" Legolas watched the bear wandering back and forward for a couple of seconds before continuing with the lesson.

Thranduil took Radagast through the corridors to the guest rooms. "Do the other members of the council know?" He asked as they walked. "Mithrandir knows." Radagast said. "He has been teaching her fire magic." The king nodded. "It scares me sometimes how powerful she is becoming."

Nariel aimed the bow for the first time and released the arrow. Then she turned back to the elf and waited for his opinion. "Well?" she asked. He looked between her and the target a couple of times before he replied. "Very good. Do it again." The arrow was in the middle of the bull's-eye and he was really hoping that the shot was a fluke. Unfortunately it appeared not as she repeated the achievement.

"How did you do that?" he asked finally. "What?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "I have never seen a beginner hit the bulls-eye on the first attempt, let alone four times in a row." She laughed. "The target smells of straw, but the bulls-eye smells of the yellow paint that was used. This morning I'd say by the smell." The prince smirked then, which worried Nariel as he dragged her over to another target; one he knew hadn't been painted in quite a while. "Do it now" he challenged grinning.

Nariel groaned as yet again she missed the target. The target was old, smelling no different from its surroundings, and her eyesight was no better than an ordinary mortals "That's not very good" Legolas said grinning from ear to ear earning daggers from the woman as she collected her arrows. "It's not fair you know. Orc's smell." She complained as she she reached the shooting line, the Prince loosed an arrow at the target hitting the bulls-eye dead centre. "What if you have to hit an inanimate object, or a living orc amongst the dead?" he asked his smug tone really starting to grate on her nerves. She was trying her best here and his attitude was not helping. "One inanimate objects are less likely to attack me and two..." She turned towards the target and sent a fireball towards it burning both the target and the arrow imbedded in its centre. "...Living orcs burn just as well as dead ones."

Sitting on a balcony in the guest suite allocated to the wizard and his daughter, Radagast and Thranduil jumped as something burst into flames on the training ground. "Nariel must not be doing very well." Radagast commented prompting the King to laugh as they stood. "Either that or Legolas was teasing her." The elf replied and made their way to the training grounds, hoping they wouldn't have to forcefully restrain their offspring from killing each other.

When they arrived Nariel and Legolas were yelling in each other's faces "Enough!" Thranduil commanded. Both stopped and looked at the King, you didn't ignore an order when Thranduil gave it no matter who you were. "That is enough, you two will be spending a lot of time together so you had better get used to it!" While the Elven royal began his lecture Radagast walked over to the tree line where Grimbeorn stood. "What happened?" he asked when he reached the man, although he could guess. "Nariel was doing too well on the new target so the prince moved them to an older target. She was having trouble with the new target as it doesn't smell." The wizard rolled his eyes. "So she lost her temper?" He asked. Sometimes she was too impulsive not thinking things through. It was a trait she had inherited from her mother. "No actually, she was trying to prove a point." The Bear-man then went on to explain everything he had seen before departing. Nariel would be fine.

After listening to Grimbeorn's explanation Radagast made his way back over to the King, to speak to his daughter. "Nariel. Put that fire out right now." Sighing she extended her hand and with little effort pulled the flame from the target onto her arm where it dissipated. "I see what you mean" Thranduil whispered in his ear making the wizard smile despite how angry he was. Pulling himself together he turned to his daughter, his face again stern. "Now Nariel I want you to listen to the Prince, what he is teaching you is very important." Crossing her arms in front of herself Nariel huffed. "Fine". Thranduil turned to his son. "And you. You will teach Nariel properly. There will be no more arguments." The prince rolled his eyes. "Yes Ada."


	7. Gollum Comes to Mirkwood

Nariel the Red

Chapter 7: Gollum comes to Mirkwood

For a decade Nariel and Radagast lived within the Elven palace. After the first couple of days Legolas and Nariel learned to get along and became fantastic friends. Nariel still shot by smell, being part bear her eyesight was still only as good as an ordinary mortal. Her sense of smell however was much greater than that of any race, elves included. The sword she did not like, being used to claws, she found knives much easier to control. And with her sense of smell she could throw them accurately (if the target smelled of course). During training the two still teased each other, but it became more of a comfortable friendly ribbing rather than malicious jabs.

It was now the year 3017 of the third age and a lot had happened since father and daughter had returned to Rhosgobel. Ten years previously Rhovanien had died, she was then eighty-six. It was only a couple of months later that Beorn himself had died, finding it impossible to live without his wife. Grimbeorn, then called 'Grimbeorn the old' being 64, became ruler of the Beornings. Nariel had mourned them both, but she had survived. It was something that she had learned to live with. Eventually, she knew, she would have to mourn her uncle's death, and those of his decedents.

Now she sat hidden amongst some foliage watching an exchange between the King of Mirkwood and Gandalf the Grey. She watched as Gandalf handed a small grey creature over to the elves. The creature made Nariel's nose twitch. The smell was something she had never smelt before and it confused her, she didn't like it. Eventually the King and Gandalf parted ways. Gandalf headed towards Rhosgobel and Thranduil went back to the palace. The creature was taken away by the guards directed by the Prince. A man had accompanied Gandalf into Mirkwood, Numenorean by his scent. The man was now talking to Legolas. The two obviously knew each other, they walked off into the trees with a bottle of wine and Nariel followed.

In the midst of catching up the elf and man were oblivious to their stalker. That was until they sat down to share their wine. As they sat a fire ball sped over their heads and crashed at their feet. "Nariel!" Legolas screamed. "You should always be aware of your surroundings Prince, never let someone sneak up on you" she yelled as she jumped from one tree to another and Legolas gave chase. The man laughed as he watched his friend chase the mystery woman through the branches. He had never seen the Prince of Mirkwood acting so childish. He watched until the two fell from the foliage landing in a crumpled heap in front of him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Legolas?" he asked helping them both up. "You'll regret it." Legolas laughed. "Aragorn, this is Nariel. Nariel this is Aragorn."

Gandalf knocked on the door. It had been a few years since he had last visited Rhosgobel. Radagast answered the door, and invited him in. As soon as they were indoors Radagast pulled out an old, and seldom used, pipe and a pouch of Tobacco. "Nariel, is out I presume" Gandalf observed as he lit his own pipe. "Yes" Radagast laughed "And I intend to make the most of it." Gandalf shook his head. "You know she'll notice as soon as she gets back" Radagast grinned. "I know. She always does. But that hasn't stopped me yet."

They talked for a couple of hours, smoking more than they should. And, once they got on to more serious topics, drank a great deal of the mead Radagast brewed. By the time Nariel came home, with Aragorn and Legolas in tow due a promise of the same mead, they were in good spirits. True to their predictions, as soon as she passed over the threshold Nariel's nose wrinkled. "Ada. Do you have to smoke that thing in the house." She took both pipes away from the old wizards and put them out. Then picking up a couple of empty bottles she put them in the kitchen. When she came back through she was carrying three mugs and a couple of full bottles.

"And where have you been Bear-cub" Radagast asked as he poured himself and Gandalf a sobering cup of tea. "I hope you haven't been tormenting the woodland prince." He added nodding at Legolas. Nariel laughed as she handed out the mead as promised. "Legolas spent ten years jumping out at me from behind bushes while he was my tutor. It's only fair that I get to torture him in return." Legolas scoffed as he took his mug. "Yes Nariel, but you've been paying me back for the last quarter of a century. I think we are even. But I'll forgive you, if only for the mead." Together they each forgot the growing evil around them for a couple of hours.


	8. Saruman

Nariel the Red

Chapter 8: Saruman

When Saruman the White came to Rhosgobel, Nariel was sitting on the porch reading. She preferred to be outdoors whenever possible. When she noticed the old wizard coming up the path Nariel twitched. The increase in orc activity in the last couple of decades had made her a little paranoid around strangers. Amongst her friends and family she was just as playful as always, but with strangers she was extremely cautious.

Saruman saw the red head sitting on the steps but thought little of it his mind on his mission. That was until he reached the steps and a blade appeared at his throat. "Halt stranger. What business have you at Rhosgobel." Saruman stiffened. What right did this mortal have to stop him? Before he could reply however Radagast emerged. "It's alright Nariel. This is Saruman the White. Head of my order." Nariel stepped back and sheathed her knife. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry my lord. But I knew you not." Saruman reigned in his anger, he was here for Radagast's help, and he wouldn't get it if he yelled at this 'bodyguard'.

"No apology is necessary child, but who are you? Are you his bodyguard?" Nariel laughed but stopped abruptly when she saw her father's worried expression. "She's my daughter. " Radagast said. "Come inside Saruman, and I will explain." As the two wizards went indoors Nariel sat back down on the steps. She heard raised voices from within, but she tried not to listen.

"Your daughter! Your Daughter! When did this happen?" Nariel removed her knife again and began to sharpen it. Gandalf had not acted this way. "Do you think this is why we were sent here? DO you have any idea what you have done?" She could not hear her father's reply, but he was obviously angry. He had never regretted meeting Caraneth or having Nariel, and he wasn't going to start now. "Do you have any idea how powerful she will be? And with a bear-woman no less!" Nariel's movements were getting angrier and angrier until finally she threw the sharpening stone onto the ground and ran off into the trees as a bear.

By the time the wizards re-emerged they were both a lot calmer. Radagast had eventually agreed to Saruman's request despite the other wizards reaction to his daughter. Saruman had eventually calmed his initial anger and shock enough to reason with the beast-tamer. He knew however that it was not for him, but for Gandalf that Radagast had allowed them to part as friends. Well what did he care. Radagast was a fool. His mission was accomplished. Gandalf, with Radagast's urging, would come to Isengard.

The red bear watched the White Wizard leave. She definitely preferred the grey wizard to the white. She wondered briefly what the blue wizards were like, but no one had seen them in centuries. "I presume you heard" Nariel slumped against a tree in human-form and sighed. "Some of it" she said. "I don't like him" she added. Radagast laughed. "Of course you don't, after what you heard I don't blame you. But he was in shock; we aren't supposed to have children." Radagast wasn't surprised at the question that came next. "Do you ever regret it?" she asked. "Never"

Later back in Rhosgobel, Radagast explained that they were going to find Gandalf as they had an important message to deliver from Saruman. "I don't trust him" she said when he had finished. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Why didn't he deliver the message himself? Why come all the way here to get you to deliver a message, when he could find Gandalf himself?" Radagast stopped for a second and thought about it. Now that he thought about it she had a point. But he had promised to deliver the message and they would.


	9. Playing Messenger

Nariel the Red

Chapter 9: Playing Messenger

Radagast and Nariel made their way slowly along the Greenway. They had been travelling for days and Nariel had no idea where they were. She also knew that her father didn't either, as much as he would like to believe otherwise. "We're lost" she said looking around. "No we're not. " he insisted dismounting. "We have no idea where we are, we have no idea where Gandalf is, and we have no idea where 'The Shire' is. We. Are. Lost." Radagast sat down on the ground and stretched his legs out. "A wizard doesn't get lost" he could hear the sound of hoof beats further along the road and grinned as he heard Nariel sniff the air. "See. I may not know where we are, or where 'The Shire' is, but I do know where Gandalf is."

"Gandalf!" Radagast yelled triumphantly as the other wizard came into view. "I was seeking you." Nariel groaned. "He was lost" Despite the grave things on his mind Gandalf laughed. "Alright I am a stranger in these parts. All I knew was that you might be found in a wild region with the uncouth name of shire." The wizards sat together and pulled out their pipes. Nariel went over to the horse and began sharpening her knives. "Your information was correct" Gandalf said finally "But do not put it that way, if you meet any of the inhabitants. You are near the borders of the shire now. And what do you want with me? You were never a traveller, unless driven by great need."

Radagast sighed, it was straight to business then. "I have an urgent errand. My news is evil" Nariel listened closely, though her father had told her they were to carry a message to Gandalf, he had not told her what it was. "Nazgul" he whispered to Gandalf hoping in vain that Nariel would not hear. "The nine are abroad again. They have crossed the river secretly and are moving westward. They have taken the guise of riders in black" Gandalf seemed to pale slightly. "Who told you and who sent you?" he asked. "Saruman the White." Nariel scoffed earning herself a warning glare from her father. "And he told me to say that if you feel the need, he will help; but you must seek his aid at once, or it will be too late." Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief. "I will go to Saruman." He said.

"What can I do to help?" Nariel said when they had finished. "Oh no! You are coming straight back home with me!" Radagast exclaimed before Gandalf had a chance to reply. Nariel growled. "You spent the last four decades teaching me how to be a wizard. I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing, when I could be helping." Radagast sighed. He was proud of her in a roundabout way, but he wanted to strangle her. "I don't want you mixed up in all this." Nariel took her father's hands and looked him straight in the eye. "We can't ignore this. I want to do something." He nodded. "Alright, but if you get yourself hurt I will not be the one to explain it to your uncle."

It was agreed that Nariel would wait in Bree for the hobbits, to ease Gandalf's worry. He was determined to meet them, but he would feel a lot better with someone to watch over them in the mean time.


	10. The Prancing Pony

Nariel the Red

Chapter 10: The Prancing Pony

Nariel sat by the open window watching the people going in and out of the inn on the other side of the street. She had been here for weeks watching. There was no sign of the hobbits she was looking for. And her father had been worried. Well, she reminded herself, the longer the hobbits took to get here the more danger they were all in. However, the longer the hobbits took the more likely it was that Gandalf would meet them. She knew that her father would be beside himself by now. She remembered how he had been before he left her here on her own.

_They had just arrived in Bree. Gandalf was in 'The Prancing Pony' talking to the inn-keeper. He wanted a letter delivered to the shire, asking the hobbits to leave immediately. Radagast and Nariel were across the street renting a room for as long as possible. They had no idea how long Nariel would have to stay in Bree before the hobbits arrived and she would attract less attention here than if she was staying in the inn itself._

_After securing the room Radagast went to a merchant and bought a large dark red cloak and gave it to his daughter. As it was she stood out quite a bit. Nariel was not one to wear dresses, she never had been. It didn't matter in Mirkwood if she walked around in leggings and a tunic. In Bree however it was unheard of for a Mannish woman not to be seen in a dress. The cloak at least could be wrapped around her whenever she left the room._

_Radagast then fussed around the rented room. "If anything goes wrong, I want you to transform immediately got it! And run." He paced back and forward "Yes Ada" back and forward, back and forward "You write to me as soon as you leave Bree" he added "Yes Ada" Gandalf put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine Radagast." He then handed her an envelope. "This is a letter written by Frodo. He wanted me to give it to Bilbo the next time I saw him. Will it be enough for you to find him?" Nariel sniffed the parchment. There was a faint sent on it, that was not Gandalf. "It should be." She said taking it._

Nariel sat by the window and sewed some of her own hair into the new cloak. She did this with all of her clothes. She had discovered that if she did this, when she changed to bear form her clothes would be absorbed into her body. This meant that when she changed back she wouldn't be naked.

Just as Nariel put the cloak to one side she caught the scent she was looking for. Looking out of the window she saw four hobbits make their way towards the inn. That must be them. She stood up, pulled the cloak around her shoulders and went outside. Just as she stepped out into the open air she caught another vaguely familiar sent and spotted a familiar looking ranger. Well, well, well. Hello Aragorn. She grinned and made her way to the inn.

Once inside she drew back her hood and made her way to get a drink. Just as she had paid for her drink she felt a person come up behind her. She wasn't worried, she knew who it was. "Fancy seeing you here 'Red'. Your father finally let you out of the forest I see." Nariel grinned, and replied without turning around. "Couldn't let you Rangers have all the fun" Aragorn laughed and retreated back to the corner of the room with Nariel following. While they waited for the hobbits to make an appearance Nariel explained why she was there.

They sat watching the hobbits as they drank their ale. They had been fairly quiet so far, though obviously suspicious of the Bree-landers. When Frodo disappeared in the middle of the floor Aragorn jumped up. But Nariel grabbed his arm. "Keep them out of their room tonight. Leave the Nazgul to me." Before he could reply she was gone.


	11. Illusions and Introductions

Nariel the Red

Chapter 11: Illusions and Introductions

Nariel wondered through the corridors until she found the hobbits room. She had no idea what she was going to do. All she knew was that she had to distract the Nazgul enough to lead them away from Bree. She had to make them believe that the hobbits were in the room and then draw them out, and she had very little time to think of a plan.

First things first, she thought. She opened the window. Have to have an escape route to draw them out. Turning back she saw a pile of extra bedding. She piled extra pillows into each bed and took a step back. It wasn't very realistic. Well that she could fix. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes she grinned. Sometimes it was great to be a wizard. It looked like the four hobbits were asleep. She would have to stay in the room however until they arrived. She couldn't maintain an illusion from a distance, especially one so detailed. She would have to hide herself. Nariel sat down on a chair in a dark corner of the room and concentrated on the shadows around her. It would be difficult to maintain for a long period of time, but it was already dark, they would be here soon.

When the door opened Nariel concentrated all her energy into maintaining her illusions. She tried not to think about how close they were to her. She watched as the creatures strode into the room. Luckily they were distracted by the hobbits they thought were there. They stood over the sleeping figures for a few moments before they struck down as one. Then there was an unholy screech as the creatures realised they had been tricked. Nariel sent an explosion of white light through the air and transformed as she jumped through the window.

Once outside in bear-form she ran as fast as she could. She knew that once they were on horse-back they would be faster than her, but first they had to reach the horses. She sprinted for the trees in the distance. When she reached the trees she climbed to the top and concentrated on being invisible. The illusion was much more difficult to maintain as a bear, but she wouldn't risk her mortal form just yet. Silently she scolded herself for her stupidity. This really was the most ridiculous idea she had ever had. Yes alright, she had been trained by the best. She had killed orcs and spiders in the forest, but nothing like this. She felt absolutely exhausted. She watched terrified as the dark riders rode past her at full gallop. Hopefully they wouldn't stop until they were far enough away. Hopefully they wouldn't sense her.

Aragorn was sitting in his own room watching over the sleeping hobbits. He had heard the screech and then the pounding of hooves and now he was worried. He had no idea what Nariel was doing, and he didn't want to guess. Just then there was a tapping on the window, which was weird as they weren't on the ground floor. He went to the window and opened it to admit a great red bear.

"Nariel" he hissed "If that hadn't worked, your father would have killed me!" Nariel laughed as she turned back into her human-form. "Don't worry so much Aragorn. You forget, I'm invulnerable in bear-form, thanks to my grandfather." No matter how scared she had been at the time she wasn't going to admit it to anyone. "I don't think your grandfather ever tested that particular skill against a Ringwraith Nariel." She shrugged.

"Who are you?" The hobbits had woken up to find a strange woman in their room arguing with the Ranger. "This my friends is Nariel the Red. Daughter of Radagast the Brown and Caraneth Beorning." Nariel rolled her eyes. "Oh aren't we formal today." She mocked Aragorn "Just call me Nariel" she added to the hobbits. "Or Red" Aragorn suggested before Nariel slapped him on the arm.

Frodo looked at her for a while confused. "You're related to Beorn, the bear-man?" Nariel wondered how many times she would have to go over this. "Yes, he was my grandfather" She sat down on the bed. "And you're the daughter of a wizard" She nodded. Frodo breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm suddenly feeling a lot better about this whole thing." Great Nariel thought "No pressure then!"

Feeling very tired after all of that excitement Nariel urged the Hobbits to move over so that she could lie down. Within a couple of minutes she was fast asleep.


	12. Letters Home

Nariel the Red

Chapter 12: Letters Home

Nariel sat at the small table in her rented room and wrote a letter to her father. They were leaving as soon as they could. They really should have left at first light but they needed a pack horse. The hobbits ponies had been stabled at the inn, but someone had let them out during the night and they had run away, as had most of the horses in town. The only one left it seems was a small sickly beast. While Aragorn went to negotiate the purchase of the poor creature Nariel had taken the opportunity to inform her father of her plans.

_Dear Ada,_

_I am writing you from my rented room in Bree. I will be leaving today for Rivendell. The Hobbits arrived last night as did Aragorn. Gandalf however is missing; neither Aragorn nor the hobbits have heard from him since we last spoke to him. I am worried that he has not returned and so I will be accompanying Aragorn and the Hobbits on the remainder of their journey._

_I have a number of favours to ask of you. Firstly I know that Gandalf asked you to send any news to Orthanc. Could you ask Gwaihir to go to Orthanc for news of him? Secondly could you write to Lord Elrond and inform him that I will be arriving. I know that you wanted to keep my existence a secret within the forest, but I cannot hide forever. Everything has been becoming darker of late and I want to help in any way I can. I hope you understand._

_I will write to you whenever I can. Know that I love you and miss you._

_Your Loving Daughter_

_Nariel_

Nariel rolled the parchment and sealed it with wax. Then she went to the window and called. A few moments later a familiar bird landed on the windowsill. "Well hello Cyllion, Did Ada send you to watch me." She attached the parchment to the bird's leg and sent him to her father. Then she packed up her few belongings and locked the door.

After returning the key to the landlord, Nariel went outside to meet Aragorn and the hobbits. Quite a crowd had gathered by now but there was nothing they could do about that. The plan was to leave in full view of the villagers and then leave the road when they were alone again. Well no time like the present. The six made their way out into the wild.


	13. News

Author note: Hi everyone. I am sorry for the delay to chapter 13. When I started this story I couldn't seem to stop writing. Nariel would not let me stop. However I had to attend a course in Manchester last week and so could not write or update. I am hoping to pick up speed again on the story. Thank you to the people who have reviewed. Your comments are greatly appreciated and give me confidence. Anyone else who is following the story, could you please review, as I would like to know what you think so far. Thank you everyone and on with the story.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 13: News

Radagast was sitting at his desk by the window when Cyllion delivered Nariel's news. When he finished reading he sat back with a sigh. It worried him that Gandalf was missing, but also it worried him how little Nariel had written about the Hobbits arrival. What was she protecting him from? Surely the Hobbits would have been pursued, why else would she feel it necessary to accompany them on their journey knowing that Aragorn would be there to protect them. He tried to convince himself that she merely wished to see Rivendell, but he knew that the Nazgul would have caught up with the Hobbits by the time they reached Bree. Even if his daughter hadn't seen them yet, she soon would.

"What happened my friend, what news do you bring of my daughter?" He listened as Cyllion told of what he had witnessed in Bree. Radagast grew pale. No wonder she had left the encounter out of her letter. She knew how much her news would worry him, and he was worried. She was heading out into the wild pursued by great evil with nothing to protect her but a mortal Ranger and her learned abilities. After a few moments Radagast forced himself to get to work. Nariel had requested he send two messages, but he would send four. First he wrote to Lord Elrond as she had asked. Second he spoke to the great eagle Gwaihir. Then he sat back down at his desk and wrote two more letters. The first of these was to Nariel.

_My dear Bear-cub,_

_I have done as you have asked. Lord Elrond will be expecting you in Rivendell. I have also sent Gwaihir to Orthanc for news of Gandalf. When Gwaihir finds our old friend, he will send him on to Rivendell where you will see him._

_You will also no doubt see the woodland prince in the elven valley. The creature Gollum has escaped from the great wood. Legolas has told me that the creature had outside help. It seems he escaped during an orc attack. The prince intends to travel to Rivendell to explain to inform the wise of his escape._

_I will feel much better once you are safe in Rivendell my daughter. Send word when you reach the elves and be careful._

_Your Loving Father_

_Radagast the Brown._

Lastly he wrote to Legolas urging him to hurry to Rivendell and make sure that Nariel was alright. He knew that the prince would not allow anything to happen to her once he arrived, and secretly he hoped that his daughter would be convinced to come home before she got herself into too much trouble. But trouble would find her no matter how much he wished to prevent it.


	14. Into the Wild

Nariel the Red

Chapter 14: Into the Wild

They had been walking for three days when they reached the marches. Nariel sniffed the air. She had never really been away from Mirkwood. She knew the forest, the lands between it and the river, and the Carrock. But this was all new to her. Everything was different here and she was enjoying the discovery. The Hobbits however were not enjoying themselves. The midges of the Midgewater were eating them alive. The insects had bothered Nariel at first, but she had soon solved that problem. Her bear skin was impervious to more than just swords after all. "What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" one of them exclaimed and Nariel couldn't help but snigger as she followed behind them.

They travelled through the damp surroundings without incident until late on the second night. Nariel couldn't sleep that night, and she wasn't the only one. "What is that light?" Frodo asked Aragorn. Nariel stood up in human form and joined the mortals as they watched the lights on the horizon. "I do not know. It is too distant to make out. It is like lightening that jumps up from the hill-tops." Aragorn said. "Nariel?" she had seen something like it before. "It is not natural" she said simply shrugging. She had some idea what it could be, but she wasn't sure. It looked like Wizard fire, but not. It was as if they were seeing an echo of it. But why? There must have been a powerful burst of magic fire to leave such an echo behind. Her thoughts automatically went to Gandalf. Who else could it be?

The next day they spotted Weathertop in the distance. Aragorn pointed it out to them as they left the swamps. "That is Weathertop. The old road, which we left far away on our right, runs to the south of it and passes not far from its foot. We might reach it by noon tomorrow, if we go straight towards it. I suppose we had better do so. Though when we get there, it is not certain what we shall find. It is close to the road."

As they got closer Nariel caught the scent of old fire. She pulled Aragorn aside as they made camp that night. "Something has happened here" she said "I can smell fire on the hill. An unnatural fire." Aragorn looked to up towards the ruins. "Gandalf?" he asked. Nariel nodded. "I believe so" she said. She was relieved to find this small evidence of the missing wizard, however slight it was. "When?" he asked. "Some days ago" she replied "I cannot tell when exactly." He nodded. "We should make our way to the top tomorrow. Then we shall see what we shall see"

As they climbed higher the smell grew stronger until Nariel could make out little else. They had left Sam, Pippin and the pony in a hollow further down the hill, before they headed on. Now they were at the crown of the hill. At the top sat a ring of ancient stone, the ruins of a great watch tower. In the centre was a pile of rubble blackened with soot. There were signs of fire all around them, but no signs of life. Suddenly Aragorn stopped and picked up a stone less charred than the others. "This has been handled recently" he handed the stone to Nariel who nodded "Yes it was Gandalf" she said after smelling it. On its surface there were some marks. She passed it back to Aragorn who showed it to the hobbits. Gandalf had been here. It had been him who had produced the magic flames they had seen a vision of that night on the marsh. He would beat them to Rivendell.


	15. Attack

Nariel the Red

Chapter 15: Attack

That night they camped in the hollow half way down the hill. They lit a fire, ate and told stories in the firelight. By the time the moon rose they could tell that something was watching them. Each of them grabbed a stick from the fire to defend themselves. Nariel's fingers twitched as she waited for the black shapes to find them. "Change" was hissed in her ear but she shook her head. "No"

Something was coming towards them. It started as one dark shadow and then split into four as it crept forward. Nariel forced herself to wait. They were too far away, she couldn't fire yet. She felt the hobbits shaking beside her. They were terrified. So was she, but she wasn't going to let it show, she wouldn't add to their fears. She glanced at Aragorn. He was waiting with his eyes on the approaching shapes, and she thought she heard a whispered prayer in elvish.

Suddenly Merry and Pippin threw themselves down onto the ground. One of the shapes made its way towards them and Nariel stood up. She stood over the two cowering Hobbits and threw her first fire ball at the approaching figure. Faintly she heard Sam's voice. Turning she could see Sam but not Frodo. Aragorn was swinging a large branch from the fire trying to ward off one of the figures. Nariel turned back to towards the figures and set loose as many fire balls as she could, determined to protect the hobbits.

Eventually the figures retreated. Nariel collapsed onto the ground exhausted. She hoped they wouldn't have any more trouble that night, she didn't think she would be able to spark a match at the moment. She turned and It was then that she noticed Frodo lying face down with Sam and Aragorn beside him. Aragorn stood up and walked towards her. "I need to speak to you for a moment." He said dragging her off to the side. She staggered along behind him until he wipped her round to face him "Why didn't you change?" he asked grabbing her arm. "Do you have a death wish. First you bate those creatures into chasing you in Bree. Then you just stand there in your vulnerable form..."She shook him off angrily, not in the mood for a lecture. "Because, Aragorn. Bears can't make fire!" he blinked a couple of times. "What?" Nariel rolled her eyes. "I can't create fire in bear form. It's just not possible. I can blend into the background a bit but that's about it magic wise."

Aragorn walked off without another word and Nariel was left to look after the hobbits. Frodo had been injured and was still unconscious. The others were worried, very worried but there was nothing she could do to ease their fears. She just sat there quietly waiting for the Ranger to return. "What has happened? Where is the pale king?" Frodo said suddenly as he awoke. He looked around frantically as Sam tried to explain. But no one could answer his second question.

When Aragorn reappeared he tended to Frodo's wound. It was obvious that the he was in a lot of pain. Briefly Nariel wondered how they were going to get him to Rivendell. When she voiced her concern to the Ranger however all she received was a look and a smile. Oh no. And so when they left the sides of Weathertop, Frodo was carried on the back of a great red bear.


	16. The Ford

Note: Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long for chapter 16. I have had a mad weekend. I went to visit my mother on Thursday, so I was planning to be writing again on Saturday. Unfortunately while I was out with some friends on Friday night my walking stick was stolen. I had to have help home and have my boyf bring one of my spare sticks. As a result on Saturday I was feeling very fragile emotionally. In that frame of mind I could not write Nariel well enough. I ended up starting a SPN story called 'The Weapon' The character of Kaida was much easier to write the way I was feeling. Sorry to rant guys. On with the story.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 16: The Ford

They had been trekking along slowly for the last six days, and were only now meeting the road. It had been a difficult trek so far, and slow. Nariel's back ached. Bears were not built for carrying passengers, their spines weren't as strong as a horses. But she wasn't the only one having trouble. All of them were quiet and subdued. No one knew whether Frodo was going to make it to the elven valley before the darkness took him. Aragorn spent the time reassuring the hobbits, but Nariel could hear the doubt in his voice and smell his fear.

The road at least signalled they were getting closer to their destination. They rushed along the as fast as they could, wanting to leave it for the cover of the trees as soon as possible. For although they were encouraged by the sight of the road, they did not want to be seen by unfriendly eyes. When they reached the 'Last Bridge' Aragorn asked the others to hide themselves while he checked for signs of the enemy. When he came back he was carrying something. He showed it to them. It was a small green gem. Smells elvish Nariel thought before they moved on. They all felt better after that.

For a few more days they walked on. They had left the road after the 'Last Bridge' and were about to rejoin it when they heard hoof-beats. "That does not sound like a Black Rider's horse" Frodo exclaimed as he climbed down from Nariel's back, to stretch his legs. Nariel stretched and changed back into a woman. "It doesn't smell like one either." Aragorn was listening to the noise intently and grinning. "What does it smell like then?" he asked. "Like elves" she said "Come on Frodo" she added turning back into a bear.

"Mae Govannen Glorfindel" Aragorn said as he emerged from the trees followed by the others. Despite Frodo's urging Nariel approached slowly. Even though her nose told her the stranger was an elf, he was still a stranger. "This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond" Aragorn explained as he beckoned them forward. The elf turned to Frodo then. "Hail, and well met at last! I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared that you were in danger along the road" Frodo grinned. "Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell?" he asked. "No. He had not when I had departed; but that was nine days ago. We got word from another Wizard though, who sends his love to his daughter." With that he jumped down from his horse and lifted Frodo from Nariel's back.

"You will ride my horse" Glorfindel told Frodo. "Bears are not made to carry burdens. And I am anxious to meet the first Istari child to be born on Arda." Aragorn laughed and couldn't help but repeat the words spoken to him when he had first been introduced to her. "You'll regret it" He got a smack on the head from a newly changed Nariel for his trouble. Glorfindel laughed. "Mae Govannen Nariel" she inclined her head. "Mae Govannen"

They journeyed on together, with Frodo riding the horse Asfaloth. They walked on for three days at a swift pace eager to reach their destination. Suddenly as they walked Glorfindel yelled to his horse. "Fly! Fly the enemy is upon us!" At once Asfaloth took off at a gallop leaving the others behind. Aragorn and Glorfindel ran after them followed by Nariel and the hobbits. They reached a small hollow and stopped. "We must light a fire" Aragorn explained as he rushed to grab some fire wood. "Why didn't you say so" Nariel said creating a fire ball between her hands.

Each of them lit a branch from Nariel's hands and made their way to the river's edge. As the riders tried to cross the river the waters rose up engulfing them. As the flood appeared they ran at the riders left on the bank brandishing their flaming branches. The remaining Ringwraiths were forced into the water and suddenly everything was calm.


	17. Familiar Face

Nariel the Red

Chapter 17: Familiar Face

Nariel sat in her room looking out over the elven valley. It really was beautiful here. It was so peaceful, so quiet. Just what she needed after all that excitement. It was only after being out in the real word that she realised just how sheltered her life had been. Yes she had experienced grief, at 12 her life had been altered dramatically, but since then she had been kept away from the world by her overprotective father. She was still determined to help as much as she could, but now she knew how dangerous Middle Earth really was.

With a sigh Nariel turned away from the window and sat at the small desk in her room. She had to write home to her Father. He would be worried about her. She explained as much as she dared about her journey. She wanted to be honest, but did not want to worry him anymore. She informed him that both Gandalf and Legolas were in Rivendell, although she had yet to see either of them. She promised to write again as soon as she had any news. She knew that he wanted her to come home now that she had seen the hobbits this far, but she couldn't promise him that. She knew she still had more to do. She couldn't just go back home now , when she knew how far the darkness had crept into the world.

Sighing she called Cyllion and sent him to Rhosgobel with her latest letter. As of yet she had not had time to do anything except bathe quickly and write her letter. She was just thinking about sending for some food when there was a knock at the door. "Come in"

A figure entered with a tray of food. A Figure with a very familiar face. "Legolas." She yelled jumping up to greet him. He grinned. "I thought you might be hungry." They sat down together and ate. It hadn't been very long since they had seen each other but a lot had happened since then. As they ate they caught up.

Soon enough they were sitting in front of the fire quietly. "Your father wants me to convince you to go home" the prince said eventually. She shook her head. "Not yet." She said. "Something big is happening and I want to do whatever I can to help." Legolas nodded. He knew the feeling. He himself was desperate to make amends for Gollum's escape in whatever way he could. Besides, he knew how stubborn his friend could be. Once she made up her mind about something, there was no changing it. He wondered briefly why Radagast had expected him to change her mind. Why would he have any sway over her plans. "I'm sure they could find you someone else to babysit" he said. "Babysit!"

Aragorn walked towards Nariel's room with a smile on his face. It was good to be home. He might even get to see Arwen later. When he reached the door however, he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. His smile widened. He could hear voices from inside. "I see your aim hasn't improved in all these years"

When Aragorn opened the door his two friends were standing on opposite ends of the room with bowls of food in their hands. "You'll pay for that!" Nariel was yelling throwing berries. Her aim however had improved as the red berry's splatted in the wood elves golden hair. "Nariel!" he yelled tackling her to the ground and wrestling the bowl away from her. She was laughing hysterically.

"Hadn't you better wash your hair Legolas, or your hair will be as red as a certain bears." Aragorn said pulling them apart. Nariel laughed even harder. "You should see your face" she laughed buckling over. Legolas rolled his eyes as he wiped berry from his hair. "What brings you here Aragorn." He asked. "I wanted to see if Nariel wanted something to eat, but I see you two have already eaten."

Legolas and Aragorn left Nariel to rest and headed down the corridor together. "There is only one person I know who can make the Prince of Mirkwood behave like an elfling." Aragorn commented making Legolas laugh loudly. "Nariel IS an elfling." He said. Aragorn stopped and looked at the elf beside him. "No my friend Nariel is 52." Legolas looked back at him. "What's your point?" The man sighed. "She may be immortal due to her father but she reached her majority over 30 years ago. Maybe it's about time you told her how you felt." The prince scoffed. "What are you talking about Aragorn?" Aragorn shook his head. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" And then Legolas was alone in the corridor looking back towards Nariel's door.


	18. Going Visiting

Nariel the Red

Chapter 18: Going Visiting

Nariel walked along the corridor sniffing. She knew that Gandalf would be sitting by Frodo's bedside; she just didn't know where Frodo's room was. Finally she caught the wizard's scent and followed it. She knocked softly when she reached the door. "Come in"

Frodo was still unconscious but Sam was not there, he had been sent away to get some rest. "Good morning Nariel" the wizard said without turning around. She sat down. "Has he woken up yet?" she asked. "No, but it won't be long now. Lord Elrond managed to remove the blade." She nodded leaning back in the chair.

"I hear you had quite the adventure" Gandalf said "How are you?" Nariel stretched her legs out in front of her yawning. "I'm exhausted" She said. "I feel like I'll never get enough sleep." The old wizard laughed. "I'm not surprised. Magic can take a lot out of you" she nodded lazily. "And" he added with a grin "I'm sure fighting Nazgul is much more taxing than tormenting woodland princes." A small smile spread across her face. "Yes it is, but it's not half as much fun."

"You must be Nariel" Nariel turned to see Elrond standing in the doorway. "My lord" she nodded without getting up. Gandalf nudged her. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "It is a pleasure to meet you my lord." She greeted formally. The elf laughed as did Gandalf. "Sit down Nariel; I'm sure you're exhausted." She nodded. "So is our patient awake yet?" he asked. Before either could answer however, there was movement from the bed. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf leant over the small figure with a fatherly look on his face. "Yes I'm here, and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you, my dear hobbit." Frodo looked around spotting the other Wizard in the room. "Nariel" She smiled. "Hello Frodo, it's good to have you back."

She left them when Sam came bounding into the room. She had news to impart. She was looking for the other two hobbits, knowing they would be eager to see their friend awake. "Now why aren't I surprised" she exclaimed when she found them eating in one of the gardens. "Nariel, won't you join us." Her nose wrinkled at the smell of meat on their plates. "No thank you. I just wanted to let you know that Frodo is awake." What happened next had to be seen to be believed. Both hobbits jumped up and ran off leaving their food untouched. Nariel laughed and made her way further into the gardens.


	19. Watching

Nariel the Red

Chapter 19: Watching

Legolas watched from his balcony as Nariel walked through the gardens. As he watched her he thought about what Aragorn had said to him. How did he feel about her? He had never really stopped to ask himself that question. She had just always been there. Always hiding around the corner, waiting to jump out at him. The weeks she had been away from the great wood had been strange. He knew she wasn't there and yet he still expected to see her everywhere he went.

He couldn't imagine what life would be like without her. Which was ridiculous. He had lived a long time without knowing her. For some reason arguing with her had become the highlight of his day. Not that they really argued. They just teased each other like children. Did he really feel anything else for her, besides friendship? Had he ever had the feeling that there was something more behind their banter? Then he remembered. There had been one day. One day he saw something else between them. Something he had pushed aside.

_Nariel stood in front of the grave long after everyone else had gone. She had been expecting it for the last two months, but that didn't make it any easier. Two months earlier Rhovanien had died. Beorn had buried his wife surrounded by his family and he hadn't been the same since. He had spent all of his time sitting by her graveside until his body had finally given up._

_Nariel looked at the three graves side by side on the Carrock. All three of them were family and all three of them were dead. How long before she would have to bury her uncle. She stood in front of those graves and she cried for her mortal family._

_Legolas watched her as she stood. He had come for the funeral. It had shocked everyone to learn of Beorn's death. Although it was well known that he was mortal, he had seemed so eternal. The great bear was dead. Everyone else had left a long time ago. Grimbeorn was now the leader of the Beornings and had his people to look after. Radagast had gone as well, gone home to deal with memories of Caraneth buried so close. Now there were just the two of them standing alone on the peak._

_He didn't know what to say. Death was a new experience for him, especially death like this. Beorn had been old by mortal standards. He was always going to die eventually. It was unlike the sudden death suffered by elven warriors, or the call of the sea. How did mortals go on knowing they would die? He thanked the Valar silently that Nariel would not go that way. But another thought struck him. How would it be to know that you would outlive your entire family? How did Nariel feel watching those she loved growing old and fragile, while she stayed the same. She had not aged a day since he had met her at 18._

_She was crying openly now. Legolas wondered briefly if an Istari could die from grief. Slowly he walked up to her and put his arms around her from behind. "It's alright" he said "It's alright" what else could he say, so he just stood there holding her as she cried. Slowly her tears dried up and they were just standing together in silence and Legolas realised that he never wanted to let go._

Back in Rivendell Legolas watched Nariel run through the trees in bear-form. He thanked the Valar again for her immortality although he knew that he was being entirely selfish. He grinned as he watched her change back under a tree and pull out a book. She looked beautiful just sitting reading in the sunlight. His face fell however when he saw two elves approach her. Two identical elves.


	20. Flirting

Note: OK, I know that strictly Elladan and Elrohir shouldn't be in Rivendell yet as in the book they come back just before the evening meal after Frodo wakes up. I have put them in now just to wind Legolas up. I have also written them as I have for the same reason, besides this is the fanverse and everyone loves flirty trouble making Peredhil twins.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 20: Flirting

"You must be Nariel."

Nariel looked up from her book to see two elves standing in front of her.

"Radagast's daughter."

Two identical elves.

"The bear woman"

She thought she had better interrupt before they thought of more ways to describe her.

"Yes I'm Nariel."

They sat down on either side of her.

"And you must be Lord Elrond's sons"

They grinned wolfishly.

"Yes"

"We are"

"I'm Elladan"

"And I'm Elrohir"

"Have some wine with us"

Legolas moved from tree to tree watching the three as they talked. When Elladan produced a bottle of wine he rolled his eyes. That's all he needed today, the twins flirting with Nariel and getting her drunk. Usually he got on well with Elrond's sons but their conquests were legendary and he was not in the mood to see them try and woo his Nariel. He stopped briefly. His Nariel.

Finally he sat down in the tree above their heads so that he could listen to them. He wished he hadn't soon afterwards when he heard one of them ask "So how come you don't lose your clothes when you change shape" Looking down he saw Nariel's glass being refilled as she explained. "...And my bag only has one strap, which is wide enough to stay on when I change" Another bottle of wine was opened and the twins moved closer on either side of her. When one of them leaned towards her even more, Legolas lost his temper.

An arrow imbedded itself into the ground close to Nariel's right side. "Good morning Prince" she said without looking up. She put her hand on the trunk of the tree and whispered a few words. Suddenly a very annoyed wood-elf landed on the ground next to them. "Legolas?" the twins asked in unison. But he ignored them. Standing up he pulled Nariel off into the trees. "Can I talk to you for a minute please." He gave her no choice but to follow.

When they were far enough away he pulled her round to face him. "What did you think you were doing?" he hissed. "I wasn't doing anything" she growled. What was his problem? "That's exactly what I mean. Were you just going to let them seduce you?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be ridiculous! We were only talking. And besides what business is it of yours?" Legolas threw his arms up. "You're such a spoiled brat, you know that Nariel." She had had enough "Look who's talking 'Prince' Legolas" but he didn't reply. Suddenly he was kissing her and he had no intention of stopping.

Aragorn walked up to his foster brothers as they stood looking through the tree line. "How did it go?" he asked. They pointed towards the couple "Perfectly" They said together.


	21. Love and Death

Note: I had to completely re-write this chapter as it was in the wrong tense. My brain really needs a kick start sometimes.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 21: Love and Death

Nariel pulled back first and looked at Legolas shocked. "Why did you do that?" she asked stepping back slightly. "Because I've always wanted to." He said. "I just didn't realise it until just now" She brought her hand up to her mouth and touched her lip. "What?... Why?" but she didn't wait for an answer. Suddenly she was running towards her room and she couldn't breathe. Legolas sank down onto the ground and wondered how things went so wrong.

Nariel stood with her back against the door. She had run all the way back to her room and slammed the door shut. She was so confused. Legolas had kissed her, said he had wanted to kiss her. And now she was standing trying to get her breath back. He had been so angry and then he had kissed her. Her lips tingled at the memory. What was happening?

No, she was not going to think like this. These were bad thoughts. She was definitely not going to think about how much she wanted him to kiss her again. And a lot more, her treacherous brain added. No. She didn't want to think about this. How was she going to talk to him again without those thoughts running through her head?

She sat down heavily in an armchair by the fire. What was wrong with her? She knew she felt something for him, and wasn't that supposed to be a good thing. No it wasn't 'something'. She was in love with the prince and she always had been. Wasn't that why she tormented him so often? And Legolas had kissed her. Shouldn't she be deliriously happy instead of hiding in her rooms terrified? Why was she so upset?

The answer was obvious. It was Love and Death. The two went together in her mind. Like her mother and father, like her grandparents. If you loved someone you had to watch them die. She had learnt that at 12yrs old and it had proved true. She tried to be rational about it. Legolas was an elf. He wasn't mortal. He wouldn't age. He wasn't going to grow old and die. But he wasn't invulnerable. He was a warrior in Mirkwood where spiders and orcs were common. OK he was one of the most talented warriors in the great wood and neither yrch nor ungol were a match for him, but all it took was one lucky hit from an enemy and he would be as dead as any mortal.

Her thoughts were going around in circles. None of this was helping her figure out what to do. Suddenly her father's face appeared in her mind. A half remembered conversation from when she was a child. A conversation between her father and grandfather on her mother's grave so long ago.

"_I told Caraneth once, that it wasn't right to keep you away. But she wouldn't listen. She said it would be easier for you both to be apart. It's not is it? Now that it's happened."_

"_No it's not. She's still gone."_

She wasn't supposed to have heard it. Her Grandmother had been taking her away so that she wouldn't but she had. She couldn't think about his now. There was going to be a feast tonight, now that Frodo was awake and she had to get ready. Walking through to the bedroom she glared at the wardrobe

She opened the door and groaned in distaste. Dresses. She hated dresses. She pulled out a dark green gown and laid it on the bed. She would have to wear it, she had no choice. She bathed quickly and changed.

Standing in front of the mirror she tried to do something with her hair. She wasn't having much luck. Usually she just let it do what it wanted, she never cared much what people thought of her appearance. But for some reason she wanted to make an effort. If she was going to wear this atrocity of a gown she might as well try her best to look like a lady.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She stood up and rushed to answer it. Maybe it would be Legolas, come to talk to her, to sort everything out. Quickly she yankedthe door open but she was disappointed. Outside was a beautiful elven maiden who bore a striking resemblance to Lord Elrond. "Lady Arwen" she said confused "What are you doing here?" the lady laughed. "Aragorn told me about your hatred of formal clothing and I thought I could help." Nariel stepped back letting her in. "Thank you, I can't seem to do a thing with my hair."

Arwen helped Nariel get ready while they talked. They had met only once before. Aragorn had introduced them, but they were comfortable around each other. Nariel thought about Arwen and Aragorn. It was obvious that they were in love, even if Aragorn himself hadn't told her. And yet Arwen would have to suffer his death one day. As they made to leave for the evening meal Nariel felt she had to ask, for her own piece of mind. "Is it worth it?" Arwen looked her straight in the eye knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Yes. It's worth it."


	22. Dinner

Note: Yet another chapter that needed an extensive re-write due to my bad brain.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 22: Dinner

Nariel and Arwen walked into the dining hall. Nariel sat down next to Gandalf and glanced around the room. Further down the table she could see Legolas. But when their eyes met he looked away quickly. "It's unusual to see you in a dress" she heard from next to her. "It suits you." She turned her attention away from the prince reluctantly. "They are incredibly uncomfortable" She grumbled as Gandalf laughed beside her.

Across from her Frodo and the Dwarf Gloin were talking but she heard very little of it. She was thinking about a certain wood-elf of course. "If it were not for the Beornings, the passage from Dale to Rivendell would long ago have become impossible. They are valiant men and keep open the high pass and the ford of Carrock. They are trusty and that is much in these days." Nariel's fingers strayed to her lips again as she was lost in thought. "Well master dwarf, I for one agree with you. Especially as we are in the presence of one right now. Nariel?" The sound of her name brought her out of her musings. "I'm sorry Frodo, I was elsewhere."

Legolas was having just as much trouble at his end of the table. He had almost lost his breath when Nariel had entered the room with Arwen. He had never seen Nariel in a dress. She looked absolutely stunning. He wished Aragorn hadn't said anything to him. He wished he had never realised just how in love with her he really was. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to talk to her?

He needed to talk to her. They needed to figure something out. He couldn't go on without seeing her, without talking to her, without yelling at her. That thought brought a smile to his face. But would things be able to go back to the way they were? And if they did, would he be able to live with that when he wanted so much more? They would have to wait and see.

Nariel smiled when she saw Legolas smile to himself deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about. Had she messed everything up earlier? Would he ever talk to her again? Was she ready to talk to him? To admit what she wanted? "Are you OK" Gandalf whispered to her. She jumped. "Yes, I'm fine. I... err. I'm fine." She was such a mess.


	23. Time to talk

Note: What is it with my brain and tense? I always write in the past tense and for some reason a whole load of the chapters written for Nariel appear to have been written by me in the present tense. Although it might be good to note that all of these chapters were written during my relapse this past winter.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 23: Time to Talk

Nariel was on her way to the hall of fire when her arm was grabbed. Suddenly she found herself in an empty room with Legolas. "We need to talk" he said shutting the door behind her. Her first instinct was to argue. To get herself out of that room kicking and screaming, but then she saw his face. He looked so worried, so hurt, so broken. "I know we do" she conceded.

Legolas couldn't sit still he had so much to say and no idea how to say it. "I'm sorry" he said finally looking deflated. "I shouldn't have said anything before..." Seeing her raised eyebrow he stopped. "Alright, maybe it wasn't what I said that was the problem." He admitted making her laugh. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Nariel laughed again. "You do realise this is about the most serious we've ever been." She said which made him smile. "Probably." He replied. But he was thinking about that day he had held her for hours while she cried. "I don't want to lose your friendship just because I feel something you don't." Her reply was almost too quiet for him to hear. "I never said I don't" Almost. "What?"

His shout made her jump. "What do you mean?" he asked after taking a deep breath and feeling slightly calmer. "I never said I don't feel the way you do." What. But. What. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he answered. "You ran away Nariel. What was I supposed to think? I kissed you and you ran." He was confused, but there was a small spark of hope.

"I ran because, because I... I don't know. It felt like a good idea at the time." She was the most infuriating creature in the whole of Arda. "It felt like a good idea at the time! That's Yrch-piss Nariel! Why did you run?" She answered the only way she knew how. She screamed it at him. "Because it's better than you being dead!"

Legolas blinked. This was turning into the most confusing argument he had ever had, but at least they were arguing again. "What are you talking about?" Nariel was sitting on the floor now with her back against the wall looking at her hands. "If I admit that I'm in love with you, you'll end up dead. That's the way it works." For a second Legolas actually considered slapping her. What was she talking about? Wait, what had she said?

"You're in love with me?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am." He didn't know what to say. Luckily she wasn't finished. "Whenever that happens in my family someone dies. Ada had to bury my mother. Grandfather had to bury my grandmother, and then I had to bury him. I don't want you to be dead." OK, that made a bit more sense, not much but a bit. "But Nariel, they were mortal. I'm not." Nariel sighed. "I didn't say it was a rational fear now did I?"

Legolas knelt down in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm in love with you too." She scoffed. "I would hope so otherwise I would have to beat you." He laughed before leaning in to kiss her again. "If you die on me Legolas Thranduilion..." He interrupted her with another kiss. "I won't. I promise"


	24. Morning After

Nariel the Red

Chapter 24: The Morning After

Nariel woke up as the sun rose. The light was hitting her right in the face. She tried to burrow into the pillow but she wasn't sleeping on a pillow. She opened one eye to see exactly what she was lying on. It was a chest, Legolas by the scent. Now she remembered. "Morning" she mumbled assuming that he was already awake, before trying again to block out the light. Legolas laughed. "I had no idea you were such a morning person meleth." Nariel growled in annoyance. "It's such a beautiful sunrise. Don't you want to see it?" He was trying to annoy her so he wasn't surprised when she put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up Legolas, it's far too early." He laughed but held her closer as she lay back down.

A little while later there was a knock on the door. "Your Majesty, are you awake?" Nariel groaned. "What now?" Legolas got out of bed carefully leaving her wrapped up in the blankets. "I'm Sorry Nariel. It's Lastirith. He probably wants' to make sure I'm getting ready for the council later." Nariel giggled and Legolas rolled his eyes. "Will you ever stop laughing at the poor elf? It's not his fault." She just laughed harder.

Wrapping his robe around him Legolas went to see his bodyguard. Poor Tiri. Nobody could deny that Thranduil had a cruel sense of humour. When choosing a bodyguard and advisor for his son 'Greenleaf' from amongst the royal guard Thranduil had not hesitated in choosing Lastirith, 'Leaf-guardian'. "What is it Tiri?" he asked as he walked out into the adjacent room. "Your Majesty. Are you unwell? It is not like you to stay in bed so late." Legolas sighed. "I'm fine. Did you want something?" He wondered how long it would take to get rid of him. "I just wanted to make sure you were ready for the council. I thought we could discuss it over morning meal. I have already asked for it to be sent up."

Nariel had gotten out of bed at this point and was looking for another robe. The only clothing she had brought with her the night before was that damn dress, and she wasn't going to put that back on as long as she could help it.

Legolas groaned when he heard movement from the bedroom. Lastirith's eyebrows rose as he realised why the prince had been so reluctant to get out of bed. "Your Majesty. Did you... is there..." Legolas laughed. "Yes Tiri?" Lastirith was fidgeting in his seat "Do you not think it's a little indelicate? There could be a scandal. You are of the royal family my prince." This just made Legolas laugh harder, especially when he heard the sniggers coming from behind the bedroom door.

Just then the bedroom door opened. "Lady Nariel?" She went straight over to Legolas and kissed him. They grinned at each other. "Morning Tiri" she said as she sat down. Lastirith just sat there with his mouth gaping. "What's wrong Tiri?" Legolas asked "I... but... I" There was a knock on the door and to Lastirith's dismay Nariel stood up to answer it. "My lady you can't answer it." He hissed. "Why not." She asked. "People might talk." He looked to the prince for support but he just shook his head laughing. "Like I care" Nariel replied answering the door. Legolas had never been so happy. That was Nariel as subtle as a dwarf.


	25. The Shamless Walk of Shame

Nariel the Red

Chapter 25: The shameless walk of shame

Nariel had finally left the two elves to talking business. Unfortunately she couldn't go walking through the corridors naked or in bear-form without causing a ruckus. That meant that she had to change back into the dress. She had changed back into it as quickly as possible before kissing her lover goodbye. Now she was on her way back to her rooms, in the damn dress and she couldn't stop smiling.

When she reached the door her nose wrinkled. Wonderful Gandalf and his pipeweed were on the other side of the door. Well she hadn't bothered to hide anything from Lastirith, so why should she hide anything from Gandalf. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. "Morning Gandalf." He glanced up briefly before going back to his pipe. "Morning Nariel. Although that dress does suit you, it is unusual attire for this time of day. Especially for you."

Nariel didn't bother to answer walking straight through to her bedroom to change. Gandalf however hadn't been expecting an answer."It does look familiar however" he added raising his voice a little so that she could hear him. "One might think that you had spent the night elsewhere and that it is in fact the same dress you wore to dinner last night."

Nariel came back through dressed in her usual attire and sat across from him. "Should I inform your father?" he asked his eyebrows raised slightly. Nariel couldn't help but laugh. "Knowing Ada he probably figured it out long before I did." She said grinning. "So it was the woodland prince" he said nodding. She rolled her eyes. "Well who else would it be Gandalf, really?" He laughed "Well it's about time!"

They talked then about the impending council. Gandalf warned her in advance what to expect and explained his recent absence as much as he could. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him!" she huffed after learning about Saruman's betrayal. "And getting Ada to do his dirty work!" Gandalf sat forward putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now calm down Nariel. I'm fine. And now we know what Saruman has been hiding." She slumped back into the chair. "I suppose. I just can't believe a wizard could be so stupid. Does he really believe he will gain anything from this?" Gandalf shook his head. "Do not judge too harshly. The ring is a very difficult thing to resist. Besides, could you by any chance have another reason to dislike him so?" Nariel laughed. "That depends on how much you know Gandalf."

Even though she had assumed that he knew she continued. "He was very quick to blame Ada when he found out about me." Gandalf nodded. "Did you never think that might be because he is scared of you?" he asked. Nariel grinned. Well if that was the case she was going to give him something to be scared of.


	26. The Council of Elrond

Note: I added a little line to this chapter. It is something I wanted to write the first time around but somehow missed out. Just a little slash reference.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 26: The Council

The council was being held in a large paved circular area surrounded by statues and living vines. In the centre sat a round altar. Behind this on one side stood three large ornate chairs. In these sat Elrond and his two sons. On the other side the other chairs sat in a semi-circle.

One by one the chairs were filled. Bilbo sat at one end followed by Frodo and then Gandalf. Next to him sat Nariel. Next were the elves from Mirkwood, Lastirith and Legolas. Lastirith had insisted on sitting between his prince and the female wizard much to their annoyance. Next came a small party of men from Lake-town and then a group of dwarfs including Gloin and his son Gimli. The next seat was occupied by Boromir son of the steward of Gondor followed by various elves of Elrond's household including Lord Glorfindel and Chief Advisor Erestor, whom Nariel noted smelled faintly of one another. Next to them sat Aragorn and then Galdor, an elf of the Havens.

Nariel sat fidgeting while the seats were filled. She was nervous. This was where everything would be decided. Not only that, but to many here, her existence had been a secret. Until recently only her family, another wizard and a handful of elves had known of her existence. She was also the only woman present.

Elrond stood up welcoming everyone, before asking Frodo to step forward. The whole company was silent as the small hobbit moved towards the altar. There was a large collective gasp as the ring was dropped onto the stone structure and Frodo released the breath he had been holding. Then Elrond told the story of Sauron and the ring of power, from its creation, the last alliance and to the weakness of Isildur. Then the man Boromir interrupted intending to say more of the men of Gondor.

Bilbo was the next to speak, describing his interaction with Gollum in the dark. The dwarfs were next with a warning for Bilbo, as servants of the enemy had come to their lands seeking him and a trinket he carried.

Next Gandalf described his identification of the one ring. He went on to describe the capture of Gollum and his confrontation with Saruman. Then it was Legolas' turn to interrupt. He told the company of Gollum's escape. The the prince sat down. She could see the guilt on his face. In any other circumstances Nariel would have taken his hand then in silent support. But, not only was it completely inappropriate, Lastirith was also sitting between them. For that very reason, she thought.

Finally it was Frodo's turn to speak describing his journey from the 'Shire', introducing both herself and Aragorn into the tale. Thankfully he said very little about her, saying only that they were attacked in Bree, on Weathertop and at the Ford. She was hoping desperately that she would be overlooked. Unfortunately that was not going to be the case.

Gloin stood up. "My lord" he said "We have heard much here, and yet I wonder at the inclusion of some in our group. Most of us here have had some direct involvement in the finding of the ring or in dealings with the enemy. Yet there is one whose presence remains unexplained." Elrond stopped him before he could go any further. "Yes master dwarf, I understand your confusion. Now I will introduce Nariel the Red to tell her part in this story." Nariel stood up. Taking a deep breath she explained as much as she could from Saruman's visit to Rhosgobel till her arrival in Rivendell with Aragorn and the Hobbits. Then she sat down again trying to ignore the looks she was getting. Well Ada, she thought. I don't think you'll be able to keep me a secret any longer.

Luckily Elrond moved on then as a decision was yet to be made. "Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom... We must decide what is to be done with the one ring."

Everyone was silent for a while before Boromir spoke up again. "It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" Aragorn rolled his eyes before standing up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master." Boromir sneered "And what would a ranger know of this?" Nariel glanced to her left past Lastirith seeing Legolas tense and stand up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Ignoring Lastirith Nariel stood up put her hand on his shoulder.

Boromir stood shocked. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Taking strength from Nariel's presence Legolas calmed slightly. "And heir to the throne of Gondor" That snapped Boromir out of his awe. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" he said before sitting down. Nariel pulled Legolas back to their seats, indicating with her eyes for Lastirith to move. She was in no mood to deal with etiquette at the moment.

Gandalf rescued the discussion "Aragorn is right... we cannot use it." They still had much to decide. "You have only one choice... The ring must be destroyed" The whole room went silent for several moments until Gimli stood up. "Then what are we waiting for?" With that he swung his axe. The axe broke and the world shook. The ring was unharmed. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

This declaration was followed by more silence. Silence before the shouting started. Everyone was talking at once. Wonderful, Nariel thought. I'm sure this will get us somewhere. She stood up and tried to pull her lover back. "This is not helping!" she hissed. Just then a small voice spoke shocking everyone present. "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor" Silence again. "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf stood forward offering his assistance as did many others including both Legolas and Aragorn. When Nariel stepped forward however two voices rose in protest, Legolas and Gandalf. "I think you should go back home to your father Nariel" Gandalf said quietly. Legolas was much more forceful in his protests. "No Nariel! No! You can't I won't let you!" he grabbed her arm but she shrugged him away. "It's not your choice!" she spat. Legolas looked to Elrond for support but he got none. "Very few have stood against the nine" he said simply. Legolas turned then to Gandalf. "Our strength is in stealth, not in strength of arms." He said. Reluctantly Elrond agreed that Nariel would not be sent.

Defeated Nariel made her way back to her seat. Before she got there however another voice interrupted. "I agree" Boromir said "No matter what her heritage, war is no place for a woman" Nariel stopped and the sky grew darker. She turned sharply to face Boromir with her finger tips sparking. Legolas stepped forward putting his hand on her shoulder. "Calm meleth, calm." Nariel took a deep breath and the sky cleared. She stepped close to Boromir. "The time may come Boromir of Gondor, when you will wish that a mere woman was there to save you." With that she stormed off without looking back.


	27. The Fellowship Set Out

Nariel the Red

Chapter 27: The Fellowship Sets Out

Nariel was standing on her balcony when two arms circled her waist from behind. "Are you alright?" She leant back into the prince slightly. "I just feel so useless." She replied sadly. "You've done so much already. You brought them safely here, let others do the rest." Nariel turned around to face him, attempting to change the subject. "So did Lastirith give you a lecture about proper behaviour yet?" she asked. Legolas laughed. "Yup. A very long one about responsibility and giving a good impression above all else." Nariel laughed with him. "Ah, and did you listen?" she asked. "Not a chance."

The change of subject however didn't last long. "Will you go?" Legolas sighed. "Yes. We're leaving as soon as the scouts get back." Nariel pushed him away and sat down. "I meant what I said before" she said eventually. "I know" Legolas sat down next to her. "If you die I'm going to drag you away from Mandos myself, and then beat you right back to his halls." Smiling he pulled her back towards him. "I don't doubt it for a second."

The next few weeks were quiet in Rivendell. The fellowship spent the time planning their journey and trying to prepare for their destination. Legolas and Nariel spent as much time as possible together and even Lastirith had to admit that they were well suited to each other.

"I've written a letter for you to take back with you Tiri" Legolas said as his bodyguard was getting ready to leave. He nodded. "I've told him about Nariel. Do you think he'll be upset?" the prince asked nervously. "I doubt it" Lastirith replied. "The King has always been fond of Nariel and her father. Beside I doubt anyone else would be able to put up with either of you"

Legolas watched as Lastirith's horse disappeared. He had also sent a letter to Radagast informing him that he had tried his best. Nariel claimed that she was going home as soon as he left with the fellowship, but he doubted it. He wanted to believe that she would be safely on her way home soon, but he didn't expect her to make it as easy as that. It would be a first if she did.

The fellowship were almost ready to leave. They were all gathered out in the courtyard ready except Legolas. Legolas was still in his room. "You don't have to come down to see me off." Nariel rolled her eyes as she put on her boots. "Of course I'm coming down to see you off. I'm not going to let you just skulk off without a word. Right, now I'm ready let's go." She stood. "Almost" he said. Then taking a knife from his pack Legolas cut a lock from Nariel's hair and put it in his pocket. "Now we can go."

Nariel watched the fellowship leave playing with her hair. "Is there nothing I can do to stop you going?" She turned to see the Lord of Rivendell standing next to her. "No my lord" she said. He nodded. "I thought as much. How long will you wait before you follow them?" she grinned. "Just long enough to make him think I won't." He nodded again. "I will have some supplies made ready." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh Nariel." She turned to face him again. "If your father asks, or your uncle for that matter, I forbid you from following." She laughed. "You are wise as ever my lord."


	28. Parenthood

Nariel the Red

Chapter 28: Parenthood

Radagast sat on the porch with his head in his hands. It had been a strange day. Firstly a messenger from Mirkwood had come with a message letter the prince. Then Cyllion had arrived with a message from his daughter. Now he was sitting trying to digest all of the information he had been given.

Thranduil dismounted his horse and walked slowly towards the cabin. He could see Radagast sitting on the front steps. Obviously he too had heard news from his offspring. "Aiwendil?" When the wizard looked up Thranduil saw that there were tears in his eyes. The elven king sat down next to his friend. "She followed him then." He said. "Yes"

They sat for a while in silence together. "How is Dinenwen taking all this?" Radagast asked suddenly. "As well as can be expected" the king replied. "He felt guilty about the creature Gollum's escape. We expected him to do something like this, so it is not a total surprise." Thranduil's wife, Dinenwen was quiet and reserved, careful to keep her opinions to herself in order to let her husband rule. The one exception to that rule however was their son. "She will be relieved however to learn that Nariel is watching over him. As am I. Does that make me a bad friend Aiwendil? To rejoice in something that gives you such pain?" The wizard shook his head. "If it does then I am also to blame. My only consolation in this is that your son will be there to watch over her."

"Come on my friend" Thranduil said standing up. "My wife is expecting me to bring you back to the palace with me. And I will not take no for an answer." The Wizard laughed. "Who am I to deny the King of Mirkwood such a request?"

Radagast followed Thranduil into one of the family rooms in the palace and saw the Queen. "My Lady" he said inclining his head in greeting. "Enough of that Aiwendil. There is no need for titles in this room. Besides from what I hear, when our little ones return we will have a wedding to plan" Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Come on dear, you know Greenleaf said nothing of the sort in his letter" he said handing Radagast a glass of wine. "I know my Son Thranduil" she huffed. "As do I my love" Thranduil continued "Especially when he is around Nariel. And as soon as someone starts pushing them in that direction they'll run the other way." Radagast nodded. "I'm afraid that's true Dinenwen. All we can do is wait for them to get there on their own."

The three parents sat talking for hours, each feeling better about what was to come. Each was scared for their children but they knew that there was nothing more that they could do. They had taught them all that they could at home. Now it was up to them to survive this and come back to them.


	29. The Bear

Nariel the Red

Chapter 29: The Bear

Aragorn watched Legolas walk with his shoulders slumped. They had a close call on Caradhras but that wasn't what was bothering him. Ever since they had left Rivendell Legolas had been watching the horizon, looking for signs that they were being followed. He had asked the trees for any news, checked the ground for the slightest hint of tracks and each time he had found nothing. Now they had retreated through the snow after being beaten by the mountain and the prince had given up. If Nariel had intended to follow she would have caught up with them by now.

Aragorn wondered then why the realisation that she was not following depressed the elf so. Surely it was a good thing that Nariel had gone home like she promised. She was out of danger. That's why he had released Arwen from her promises, telling her to sail. Now she would be safe. They both would.

Legolas barely registered the man sitting down next to him as they stopped to rest. "Why are you so surprised my friend? You told her not to come." The prince took a breath watching the horizon. "I'm surprised because this would be the first time she has ever actually listened" He could hardly believe what had happened in the last few days, or at least what hadn't happened. Even in the snow there had been no sign of her. "Do I know her so badly Aragorn? I cannot imagine her going quietly home." Aragorn laughed. "I can't imagine Nariel quietly doing anything." Legolas smiled at that but then his face fell. "She wouldn't just go home, and yet she isn't here. I keep wondering what else could have happened. The only other explanation I can come up with is that she's hurt somewhere."

Meanwhile Nariel followed the Fellowship's tracks as best as she could. She had waited a week before following after them. Long enough to put a distance between them, but not long enough for their scent to fade completely. She followed them to the base of Caradhras and grinned, as much as a bear could grin anyway. They had started to climb the mountain but had turned back. She was catching up fast. A little further on she stopped and sniffed the air. There was something else on the wind. Wargs were moving nearby. She wasn't the only one tracking them.

As she got closer to their camp Nariel caught the smell of fire. Standing up into a woman again she tiptoed towards the circle of trees just as they caught alight with unnatural fire. Wizard's fire. The wolves were closing around the huddled group as they themselves encircled a great bonfire. They had no need for another Wizard, but perhaps they could use a bear. Nariel was a Beorning after all. She charged forward on all fours and as she fought she thought of her Grandfather's words after the battle of five armies.

_I recall little else after the rage took me except the stench of the enemy and the taste of blood._

She ran back and forth destroying as many of the creatures as she could. This was a new experience for her. Back home she would come across spiders, orcs or wargs from time to time. But they were dispatched quickly and easily with a shot of flame, a knife or an arrow from Legolas' bow. She had never fought like this before, ripping apart these creatures with her teeth. Feeling their life slip away with their blood on her tongue. She had spent so long learning to be a wizard; she had almost forgotten what it meant to be a bear, to give yourself over to your animal side. She enjoyed it more than she probably should.


	30. Arguments

Nariel the Red

Chapter 30: Arguments

In the morning light Nariel sat washing her mouth out while the others made ready to leave their camp for the mines of Moria. Legolas stood watching her with a smile on his face. She was alive, and she was here. That didn't mean he wasn't going to send her home again. He wanted her to be safe of course but it was a relief to learn that she was just as stubborn as he thought she was. Aragorn stood beside him. "Feeling better?" he asked. The elf nodded. "I told you she wouldn't listen." He said. As he went to move towards her the man grabbed his arm. "What makes you think she'll listen now?" he wondered aloud. "Oh she won't" the prince said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying."

"What in Arda do you think you are doing here?" Legolas yelled moving towards Nariel. "You're supposed to be back in Rhosgobel by now!" she didn't even look up as he approached. "Oh thank you for your help last night Nariel." She said sarcastically. "We couldn't have done it without you." Legolas rolled his eyes as she continued. "Oh it was my pleasure my love, I couldn't leave you to be eaten by a pack of wargs." Seeing Gandalf out of the corner of his eye Legolas sought support. "Gandalf, please can you tell her she has to go home." The wizard however did not reply and retreated to where Aragorn was standing. "I'm not going home, and you can't make me!" Nariel yelled standing up.

The whole fellowship stood in shock watching them trade barbs. "They're like children." Aragorn whispered to Gandalf who laughed. "They usually are." Aragorn nodded. "Why do they bother?" He asked. "We all know what's going to happen." Gandalf shrugged. "Neither of them know how to give up."

Meanwhile the shouting was getting louder, until they were yelling in each other's faces. "You're not coming with us!" Nariel grinned. "Watch me!" and she walked off, ending the discussion. "Ai Elbereth" Legolas exclaimed to the sky throwing his hands up in the air.

Soon the fellowship were ready to leave. "We must reach the doors by sunset" Gandalf told them "Or I fear we will not reach them at all." He added. With that they left with Legolas and Nariel walking side by side, their hands brushing occasionally.


	31. Outside the Mines

Nariel the Red

Chapter 31: Outside the Mines

The Fellowship sat beside the huge cliff walls. They had walked a long way and now they couldn't open the gates. Legolas sat by himself off to one side watching Gandalf's attempts to part the stone. Then Nariel sat down behind him with her arms draped over his shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked taking his hands from where they lay on his lap. "I don't want to go in there" he said looking at the wall of rock. "I know" she said playing with his fingers as they spoke. "I don't want you to go in there either." He said watching their hands clasp together. "I know that too. But we don't have much choice." He leant back into her slightly and they sat in silence for a long time.

"They seem to be ok now" Sam said to Aragorn and Frodo as they sat watching the couple. "I don't think they were actually mad at each other before, it's just the way they are." The hobbits nodded. "How long have they been together?" Frodo asked. Aragorn shrugged "Since Rivendell." Sam started. "What? But they're so close." The man nodded. "They've known each other for over thirty years; they just never admitted how they felt." Sam sighed. If they ever got home he was going to march right up to Rosie Cotton house and tell her everything. Life was too short he decided. Frodo glanced sideways at his friend and smiled. He could tell all too well what the other was thinking.

Suddenly Gandalf jumped up laughing. "I have it! Of course, of course! Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer." He stood tall in front of the doors "Mellon!" he bellowed. Everyone watched in awe as the doors glowed slightly and then swung open by themselves. They all make to stand up, but there was a scream.

Frodo's foot had been grabbed and he was being dragged slowly towards the pool of water beside the gates. Within moments everyone had their weapons drawn to fight the watcher from the water. Together they struck out at the tentacles until finally it released the hobbit. Then as one they ran for the gates. Tentacles reached in towards them and pulled the doors into a broken pile of rubble blocking them in.

As they moved further into the mines, Legolas found Nariel's hand in the dark. He leant over and whispered in her ear. "Now we really have no choice." She squeezed his hand as she whispered back "What's wrong you scared of the dark?" Then she lifted her other hand creating a small orb of light. Dropping her hand the orb floated in front of her. "Show off!" he whispered and they walked on.


	32. Glory of Moria

Nariel the Red

Chapter 32: Glory of Moria

They had been walking for days in the dark. Gandalf had been quick to chastise Nariel for using magic when they were trying to keep themselves hidden, so now the only light was the dim glow of the wizard's staff as he walked ahead of them all. The darkness was starting to grate on Nariel's nerves. The walls were close around them as they walked and the air was stale. She was used to the open air. And she was not the only one. Legolas was tense beside her. Once they got to the other side of the mountain they would breathe easier. On the other side lay Lothlorien and a chance to be amongst the trees again.

Then the walls on either side of the party fell away and the air changed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, except Nariel. She had caught something else on the air, something that worried her. That worry was forgotten momentarily as Gandalf began to speak. "At last we are coming to the habitable parts, and I guess that we can now risk a little light." The whole chamber was then filled with light revealing the wide chamber in all its glory.

The fellowship sat in the darkness again when the light faded. They would rest here tonight. Nariel watched as the Hobbits gathered around Gimli. He was telling them tales of Dwarfish achievement, singing praises of Moria. But in the darkness she had caught the disturbing scent again. She walked over to Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn as they stood discussing the next stage of their journey. Noticing her worried expression immediately the elf asked her what was wrong. "Something smells of death" she hissed.

That night Nariel stirred when Legolas got up to take his watch. "What are you doing up?" he asked as she sat down beside him. "Normally you can sleep through anything." She shrugged. "It's nothing." But Legolas knew better. She was still worried, he changed the subject. "I swear, you sleep more than the hobbit's sometimes." That earned him a punch in the arm. "Shut up, it's cold down here and bears hibernate."

Suddenly Legolas sat up straight. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "There are footsteps." Nariel sniffed. "It's Gollum. He's been following us for a while." She leant slightly into the prince knowing that he still felt guilt over the creatures escape. "Have you told Gandalf?" he asked eventually. "He already knows I think." Legolas nodded. Nariel pulled him closer. "I think maybe Gollum was meant to escape."

"I believe he was." They turned to see Gandalf approach them. "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. You should not feel guilt over this Greenleaf." The three of them kept watch for the rest of the night in silence lost in their own thoughts.


	33. Balin's Tomb

Nariel the Red

Chapter 33: Balin's Tomb

After eating a small breakfast the Fellowship set off again. They were all eager to leave the mines, even Gimli. Gandalf led them through the wide hall and through a narrow corridor. With every step they took Nariel's unease grew. The smell of death and decay increased as they walked. They stopped within a small chamber lit by a shaft of light, which fell across a stone sarcophagus. The tomb was not an old one.

"Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria" Gandalf translated the dwarf runes as Gimli broke into sobs. Although Nariel had discovered the source of the scent that had bothered her the night before, she was still uneasy. Had there been only the tomb she could have relaxed. But there were dwarven corpses littered around this room, there had been nobody left to bury them. Whatever had caused the destruction of the Moria dwarves was probably still out there.

Sensing her unease Legolas approached Aragorn. "We must move on" he said "We cannot linger" Just then however Gandalf spotted a large leather bound book. Prying it from the hands of one of the corpses he began to read. Gandalf knew that they should probably move on, but he also knew that Gimli needed to hear what had happened to his kin.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates. But we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums in the Deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming."

Suddenly there is a crash from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see a very guilty looking Peregrin. The body he had been looking at crashed a few more times as it fell down the well. With each noise he flinched and the others held their breath.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled when the air was still again. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Nariel's nose twitched. Something had moved, the air felt different. And then the drums started. There was a scent on the air. "Orcs!" Legolas yelled turning to Nariel, but she had already changed. The others drew their weapons and the bear growled.

Aragorn and Boromir slammed the chamber doors shut and wedged them together. Gimli picked up two rusty dwarven axes determined to use his grief. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." The heavy doors shook as the enemy pounded on them. The fellowship waited. It was inevitable that the doors would give, and there was no other way out.

In a shower of fragments the door burst open. As the creatures swarmed into the chamber Nariel let animal rage take over and ran forward on all fours. The two men ran forward with their swords raised and Legolas fired his bow repeatedly. They killed many of the orcs, but more kept coming and they brought with them a cave troll. Nariel realised quickly that her teeth and claws were no good against the giant beast. But as she went to change shape an elven hand reached out and grabbed her fur. "Don't you dare change! Take care of the orcs and leave the troll to us"

Finally the last of the orcs fell, and the troll crashed to the ground. The sound of drums echoed again through the chamber and they ran.


	34. The Balrog

Nariel the Red

Chapter 34: The Balrog

They reached the wide hall before Goblins started to swarm around them. Thousands of the creatures crawled over the ceiling and down the walls. Nariel wondered briefly whether it was able to suffocate from their sheer number. Her thoughts were interrupted however by a loud roar forcing the goblins to scatter.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked seeing fear in Gandalf's eyes for the first time. "A Balrog... A demon of the ancient world." Even in her bear form Nariel felt Legolas tremble beside her. "This foe is beyond all of you!" Gandalf looked at the hobbits. Nodding to the others he lifted Frodo onto Nariel's back. The others were quickly placed alongside him. Nariel forced herself to grow slightly to accommodate them; she knew what Gandalf was going to say next. "Hold on" the wizard whispered to them before he yelled his command. "Run!"

They ran as fast as they could across the hall. They reached the bridge of Khazad-dum and Gandalf held back indicating the others to go on ahead of him. After reaching the other side they all stopped to watch Gandalf. Feeling the hobbit's climb down from her back Nariel changed form. She couldn't just leave him here to fight the creature alone. She walked purposely towards him. She would give him all the strength she could. Two wizards were better than one, even if it killed her. He turned to face her furious. "No Nariel! You cannot face this." She already knew that. Although Gandalf and her father had taught her well, they had taught her very little high magic assuming she would not need it.

"Neither can you" she said. She could see that he was afraid. He knew that the demon would claim his life. "No" he yelled and suddenly Nariel was flying backwards across the bridge and into the cavern wall. Legolas rushed to her side. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf commanded the beast from the bridge. Nariel pulled herself to her feet, hardly believing that Gandalf had propelled her so far. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the shadow!" Seeing the Balrog move closer Nariel made to run back to the bridge but the prince restrained her.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf slammed his staff down onto the stone. The bridge under the demons feet collapsed into nothing taking the creature with it. The wizard hopelessly exhausted turned to leave but a flaming whip caught his ankle dragging him to the edge. "No!" Breaking away Nariel ran towards the edge. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf whispered and then he was gone.


	35. Lothlorien

Nariel the Red

Chapter 35: Lothlorien

Nariel fell to the ground as the fellowship stumbled out into the open air. None of them could quite believe what had happened. Nariel sat staring into space barely noticing the hand that rested on her Shoulder. Legolas stood behind her in shock. He couldn't quite process what had happened. Wizards don't die. It just didn't happen. Unconsciously he gripped Nariel's shoulder tighter, as if he thought she was going to vanish any second. He had never really contemplated the possibility before. Yes he had tried to send her home, to protect her in a vague way, but the possibility that she could actually die, had never occurred to him.

Nariel flinched slightly as the prince's fingers gripped her shoulder, bringing her back to the present. Gandalf had fallen. He was gone. Nothing had prepared her for this. He was like an uncle to her. He had taught her so much over the years, and had been such a good friend to her father. Now he was gone. She had spent so long trying to prepare herself for her mortal family's deaths, but she had never contemplated her immortal family leaving. She looked up at Legolas, grief evident on his face. Yes she had been irrationally afraid of him dying, that had not been because of the danger they faced however, but because of what had happened to the longer lived members of her family.

Legolas felt a hand grip his as it rested on her shoulder. "We cannot stay here" she said looking around them. He looked to Aragorn who nodded. They had to move on. They had to reach the woods of Lothlorien before the orcs started their pursuit. They would have plenty of time to grieve in the forest. What had once been something to look forward to was now tainted by their loss. What would they do without their leader? He had every faith in Aragorn, but Gandalf had meant so much to all of them. Looking at the man Legolas saw how quickly the responsibility of leadership had hit his friend. Aragorn seemed slumped and fatigued, stress clear on his face. He had not only his grief to deal with but the expectations of the whole fellowship. Luckily it would not take them too long to reach the golden wood. Lorien would give them all a chance to recover some.

By the time they reached the tree line it was getting dark. "Lothlorien" Legolas breathed in relief. "Lothlorien, we have reached the golden wood." Each of them breathed a sigh of relief, except one. "Is there no other way?" Boromir asked hesitantly. "What other fairer way would you desire?" Aragorn asked in disbelief. "A plane road, though it lead through a hedge of swords. We must enter the golden wood, you say. But of that perilous land we have heard in Gondor, and it is said that few come out who once go in; and of that few have escaped unscathed." Legolas rolled his eyes. Why must this man question everything? But Aragorn laughed. "Say not unscathed, but say unchanged, and then maybe you will speak the truth." Boromir seemed to digest this some before answering. "Then lead on! But it is perilous" Aragorn was quickly losing patience. "Perilous indeed, fair and perilous" Legolas nudged Nariel. "That sounds familiar" he whispered. Nariel rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said, but she was smiling.

They walked on amongst the trees for a while, until they heard the sound of running water. Legolas' face lit up as he heard the stream. He rushed forward. "Here is Nimrodel! Of the stream, the Silvan elves made many songs, and still we sing them in the north. I will bathe my feet here, for it is said that the water is healing to weary feet." Within minutes they were all wading though the cool water, intending to stop on the other side of the river for the night.


	36. Galadhrim

Nariel the Red

Chapter 36: Galadhrim

Once across the Nimrodel the fellowship decided to spend that night in the trees. A band of orcs would be trying to find them by now. It would be safer in the treetops. Legolas took the opportunity to climb again and jumped into the branches. "Daro!" he heard suddenly from above. He jumped back down to the ground. "Stand still. Do not move or speak." He hissed to the others and listened. "Man eneth lín edhel?" The voice asked from above. "Legolas Thranduilion i eneth nín" He replied. "Mas thelich baded Thranduilion?" The voice asked next. "Caras Galadhon, Boe ammen veriad lîn." The prince replied. Legolas waited holding his breath. Finally he heard "Tolo si Thranduilion." Legolas turned to the others. "I will be back soon." *

They watched as he climbed up into the boughs and they waited. After a couple of moments his head reappeared from above. "They wish to speak to Frodo." A rope ladder was lowered and the hobbit climbed up slowly, followed by Sam. Nariel leant against the tree trying to make out what was said. The others were sitting about on the ground, waiting while their fate was decided.

"You must stay here tonight, how many are you" the unknown elf said. "Nine" Legolas replied. "Myself, four hobbits, and two men, one of whom is known to you. Aragorn is an elf friend, of the folk of westerness" Nariel relaxed slightly. "The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lorien. And he has the favour of the lady. What of the other two." Nariel groaned. "The eighth is a dwarf" Legolas' voice was then interrupted by Frodo on Gimli's behalf. "Elrond himself chose him and he has been brave and faithful" There was silence before the unknown elf continued. "Very well, but he must be guarded." Another elven voice joined in; no doubt another one of the border guards. "Yet you say nothing of your final companion." Nariel tensed. So far she had been accepted in each elven realm she had entered, but the fear from her encounter with Saruman was still there.

"She is Nariel the Red" Legolas said with some pride in his voice. "Daughter of Radagast the Brown and Caraneth Beorning." Nariel waited holding her breath. "A bear-woman?" She rolled her eyes. Did she have to be a novelty everywhere? "Does the Lord Elrond vouch for her also?" The second voice asked? When Legolas replied she could hear the anger in her voice which made her smirk slightly. "She is no enemy to the elves. I trained her myself; her allegiance is to Mirkwood and the royal family"

Finally the Prince of Mirkwood descended the tree. The hobbits were ushered up the tree to sleep amongst the Galadhrim, while Legolas led the others to another tree. Nariel climbed up the tree with ease and stretched out on the flet. It had been a long day. They had lost so much in one day, and now she was sleeping amongst the trees again. She curled up amongst the blankets and fell asleep. "How does she do that?" Boromir whispered to the elf making Legolas laugh before he shrugged. "It's just the way she is."

*Translation for elvish (If I am wrong with any of this, please let me know. I am trying to learn elvish but I am generally terrible at languages, especially with grammar): Man eneth lin edhel?- What is your name elf?; Legolas Thranduilion i eneth nin- Legolas Thranduilion is my name; Mas thelich baded Thranduilion?- Where do you intend to go son of Thranduil?; Caras Galadhon, Boe ammen veriad lîn.- Caras Galadhon, We seek your protection.


	37. Blindfolded

Nariel the Red

Chapter 37: Blindfolded

The next morning the Fellowship were officially introduced to Marchwarden Haldir and his two brother's Orophin and Rumil. After introductions and a small breakfast they started their journey again. Orophin remained at their post while the other two Lorien brother's lead the way. It wasn't long however before the way was blocked by a fast flowing river. "How are we going to get across that?" Merry asked when he noticed there were no bridges. Haldir smirked and removed a long rope from his pack. He whistled and another elf dropped down from a tree on the other side of the water.

Soon there was a single rope suspended over the water. The Marchwarden jumped up and ran across the rope to the other side. The other's looked on in shock as Legolas laughed. "I can walk this path" he said "But the others have not the skill." The hobbits nodded their heads fearing they would not be able to enter the elven city. "Worry not" Rumil said removing two ropes from his pack. These were soon strung across the water, one and shoulder height and the other at half height, so that the rest of the fellowship could cross. They did this slowly.

Nariel held back until everyone save Rumil were across, as he was to return to his post once the temporary bridge was dismantled. When it was finally her turn Legolas leaned towards Haldir grinning. "Watch this my friend" he said indicating his love. Suddenly Nariel changed form and jumped across the water on four legs. As she landed she turned back into a woman again, laughing at the Lorien elf's shocked face. "Shouldn't we be moving on" she said innocently, walking on.

Once they were all across however Gimli became angry. He had been informed of the elves plans to blindfold him. He was understandably unimpressed, but the only solution Aragorn could come up with was for them all to be blindfolded, which upset Legolas. "It will not be so bad Meleth" Nariel said to him quietly. "And the sooner we leave the sooner we shall be there." With much grumbling the entire fellowship were soon blindfolded and on their way.

As they walked on Haldir walked beside Nariel. All of the other's were moving unsurely along, but not her. She walked confidently, without fear which confused him. Even the Mirkwood Prince walked slowly without his sight. "How do you walk so well bear-woman?" He asked. Nariel snorted. "My name is Nariel wood-elf." She said. "How do you walk so well Nariel" he amended. She smirked, which was rather unnerving with her eyes carried in the fabric. "As you pointed out, I am part bear. My sense of smell is far superior to your own. I see more with my nose than my eyes. I can tell the placement of the trees, the width of the path, and the recent movement of your people" She adjusted her course slightly as the path curved. "I am glad that we are on the same side" Haldir said seriously. Sensing Legolas coming up behind her she replied loud enough for him to hear. "You have the Prince of Mirkwood to thank for that" who laughed as he reached for her hand.

They walked all day. It was dark by the time they stopped. Not that the fellowship noticed, as they were not allowed to remove their blindfolds. Nariel pulled Legolas' arms around her and was asleep within moments. She had been so tired recently. She knew why that was. It was winter, the bear in her demanded rest, but she couldn't give in to it just yet.

The next morning brought welcome news. A messenger from the Lady had arrived. "They bring a message from the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim" Haldir said when they awoke. "You are all to walk free, even the dwarf. It seems that the Lady knows who and what each of your company are." Each breathed a sigh of relief as their blindfolds were removed and the beauty of the golden wood was revealed to them.


	38. Caras Galadhon

Note: Hi everyone. Firstly I would like to say don't worry 'memory bleeds' When Nariel goes into hibernation, she won't sleep that long. She is only part bear. Just long enough for something to happen. Secondly sorry to anyone who checked my updates when there was a problem with ch36. The problem has since been fixed. That's what happens when you write and update at 1am. Thanks for reading everyone and please review, I love to hear your comments.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 38: Caras Galadhon

When their blindfolds were removed all of the fellowship were in awe. It was more beautiful than any of them had imagined, and they weren't even in the city yet. They stood for a while looking at the scenery, hardly believing that they were here. Soon they were on their way again and entering the treetop city. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" Haldir exclaimed. "Here is the city of the Galadhrim. Where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel Lady of Lorien." He led them through the city to a huge tree at it's centre as big as any building. "Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel. It is their wish that you should ascend and speak with them."

Slowly they climbed the giant staircase that wound its way around the trunk of the great tree. As they reached the top they were greeted individually by the lord of Lorien. "Welcome son of Thranduil! Too seldom do my kindred journey to us from the North." Legolas bowed, taking his place next to the others. "Welcome Beorning" Celeborn exclaimed as Nariel reached the wide hall. "Long have we waited to meet the first Istari born in Arda" Nariel bowed slightly.

Once they had all arrived The Lord proceeded to business. "Here there are nine, but not the nine who set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak to him" Grief overwhelmed the fellowship again. They had forgotten it in their wonder but now they were brought drastically back to reality. "Gandalf the Grey set out with the company, but he did not pass the borders of this land" Galadriel spoke for the first time. She had a dream like quality about her. "He has fallen into shadow" she said. Nariel closed her eyes, memories assaulted her. "He was taken by both shadow and flame" Legolas explained "A Balrog of Morgoth"

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." The lady said feeling their grief. "Tonight you shall sleep in peace" They were led then to a pavilion set up in a wide clearing for them to sleep in. As they relaxed after their long journey Haldir took Legolas aside. "I am returning to the border, now and my Talan is empty." Legolas grinned. "It would be greatly appreciated" he said collecting his pack. "It will be nice to sleep in the trees for a while" Quickly Legolas and Nariel followed the Marchwarden to his treetop home.


	39. Pillow Talk

Nariel the Red

Chapter 39: Pillow Talk

Nariel stretched slightly in Legolas' arms. It was getting late, but neither of them had slept yet. She wanted to put off the inevitable for as long as possible. She just wanted to lie here with his naked body pressed up against hers for as long as possible. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look exhausted" He whispered in her ear softly. "Because it's winter" she said and laughed, she could practically feel his confusion. "It's winter and we're safe" she elaborated. Legolas groaned. "Are you deliberately trying to be confusing?"

Nariel laughed. "You really never noticed?" she asked still giggling. "Noticed what?" Nariel turned around in his arms so that they were facing each other. "Every year, when it gets cold, I disappear for a couple of weeks." He nodded. "Yeah I noticed, I just never thought much about it. It's usually right after the midwinter celebrations. I just assumed you were recovering from all the excitement." She swatted at his arm. "That's when I hibernate idiot." She said before snuggling closer. "It's not for long. But my body needs it. If I fall asleep now, I won't wake up for at least a week." Legolas laughed. "And? I don't mind. If you need to sleep, sleep. We will be here for a while I think. And I'll be here to watch over you" Nariel rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I won't need protecting."

"Why won't you sleep then?" he asked. She sighed. "It's just... we finally get some time to spend alone and I'm going to sleep through it." Suddenly Legolas smirked. "What? Can't you do it in your sleep?" That earned him another hit. "Shut up!" They laughed together for a while before sitting in silence just looking at each other. "Marry me" Legolas said suddenly making Nariel start. "What?" she looked at him. "What did you say?" She couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "Marry me? We can do it right here before we leave. I mean we would have to have another ceremony back home in Mirkwood as well." She searched his face for a long time. "Why are you asking me this now?" she had some idea why, but she wanted her suspicions confirmed before she answered. "We don't know what might happen once we leave here and..." she had heard enough. It was what she had thought. "No"

It took Legolas a couple of seconds to register what she had said. "No?" That had not been the answer he expected, not at all. Seeing the hurt in his eyes she tried to explain. "If that's the reason then no." He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before answering. "You didn't even let me finish" he huffed finally "I didn't have to hear the rest. You want to bind with me in case one or both of us die, so that we can find each other in Mandos' halls" Legolas looked like a child in a sulk. "That's not the only reason" he said. Nariel sighed. "Maybe not, but it's the only one your thinking about at the moment. Besides I'm not planning on dying any time soon. And if you remember, you promised you wouldn't die on me." Legolas fell back against the blankets. "I hate you" he said with a grin. "No you don't." She said putting her head on his chest. "No I don't" he admitted staring at the ceiling.

After a long silence Legolas spoke again. "SO you don't want to?" he asked. She laughed again. "I didn't say that. Just not here. When we get home ok?" She looked up at him to get his reaction. He smiled "Alright, when we get home." They burrowed further under the blankets together. "Get some sleep Nariel" he whispered into her ear with a smirk. And she did.


	40. Hibernation Begins

Nariel the Red

Chapter 40: Hibernation Begins

Legolas woke as the sun rose. He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms and grinned. She would be asleep for a while now. He stood up and stretched. It was good to be back amongst the trees again, even if they were very different from the trees at home. He piled the blankets around Nariel and then got dressed. He wondered how the others were doing. He walked out onto the platform surrounding Haldir's Talan.

Down below the rest of the fellowship were still asleep. Except for Aragorn. As the man looked up Legolas waved him over. He could do with someone to talk to after last night. He wasn't quite sure how to take Nariel's refusal. Well first of all it wasn't really a refusal, despite starting with the word 'no'. It was more of a postponement. Still she hadn't really said yes either. And that hurt.

Aragorn climbed up the rope ladder that was lowered and sat next to the elf on the edge of the platform. Unlike most men, he was perfectly at home with heights. That's what came of being raised by elves he supposed. "Where's Nariel?" he asked. It was becoming rare to see one without the other these days. "Hibernating" was the one word answer. "Hibernating?" the man asked trying not to laugh. "She hibernates?" Legolas laughed. "Apparently so. I never really thought about it before." Aragorn grinned. "That's got to be weird." The elf looked at him confused. "What?" The man couldn't hold back his amusement anymore. "What are you going to do if she hasn't woken up by the time we leave, carry her" Legolas grinned deviously. "Of course not. I'd just leave her here" They laughed together for a long time, imagining Nariel's reaction if she woke up to find them all gone.

"It wouldn't work you know" Aragorn said eventually. "I know, she'd still follow us" the prince replied. "How long will she sleep" Aragorn asked, looking towards the doorway. Legolas shrugged "A week, maybe two. That's what she said anyway. Just enough to get over her bodies urge to sleep." Aragorn nodded. "That makes sense I suppose" he said, making the elf laugh again. "Well, as much sense as Nariel usually makes anyway."

They sat in silence for a while after that. Aragorn waiting for Legolas to tell him what it was that was bothering him, and the elf waiting for the man to bring it up. But Legolas could wait a lot longer than his mortal companion that day. "What's wrong?" he asked finally, growing tired of the game. "What do you mean" the elf asked, not sure he was actually ready to say it out loud. Aragorn groaned. "Something is wrong. You're upset about something. What happened did you guys have a fight?" Legolas grinned "No" he couldn't remember a time he'd actually been upset about them arguing. It's what they did. "Is that the problem?" Aragorn asked grinning back at him. "Sort of" The man's head dropped into his hands. "Will you just tell me, what's wrong?" There was a pause before the elf spoke. "Last night I asked Nariel to marry me."

Aragorn's head flew back up with a huge grin. "Really? That's wonderful. Congratulations!" He grabbed the elf's shoulder, but his face fell when he realised his friend wasn't exactly enthusiastic. "She said no." Aragorn's arm fell uselessly by his side. "What?" That wasn't right. That's not how things were supposed to go. "She said no. She said I was asking for the wrong reasons, that I was just worried about one of us getting killed or something." Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Well she has a point. " Legolas groaned. "I know. She wants to wait until we get home." The man nodded. "I think she's right." Legolas looked back at the doorway. From where he sat all he could see was the corner of a blanket. "I know she's right. I just don't want to lose her." Aragorn put his hand on his friends shoulder. This time to comfort rather than to celebrate. "You won't. Besides" he said with a grin "Your father would have a fit if you did it here without him. Not to mention hers or mine for that matter." Legolas laughed but then he remembered another who would have wanted to be there. Aragorn closed his eyes knowing where the elf's mind had gone. "He would have wanted to be there as well wouldn't he" the prince said. The man nodded before standing up. "Come on, it's about time we went to find ourselves some breakfast. The other's will be up soon. Then you can come back here and watch her sleep for the rest of the day." Legolas grinned. "You know me to well my friend" The man laughed "I know, it is a burden."


	41. Hibernation Ends

Note: Well as of the previous chapter Nariel is officially the longest story of mine on . The title previously belonged to TFC (and still does in terms of handwritten pages) but Nariel now surpasses the digital version in terms of both chapters and words. Just wanted to give myself a little mental high five. Gods how sad am I.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 41: Hibernation Ends

There were flames everywhere. Not natural fire or wizard fire. It was a dark demonic heat that consumed everything. The clashing of swords could be heard even above the crackling of the flames which was deafening. Suddenly the heat was gone. All around there was snow. A charred black corpse lay on the mountainside and on the top an old man lay dead.

Nariel woke up screaming. Legolas, who had been sitting nearby reading rushed to her side. She collapsed into his arms and cried. She was crying hysterically for some time. "Shhh, it's alright. I'm here" he murmured in her ear. It was about time she dealt with her grief. "He's gone" she said finally. "He's really gone." He held her tighter. "Who?" he asked, although he knew exactly who she meant. "Gandalf. He's dead. I saw it." He rocked her slowly. "What did you see?" There was nothing else he could do but hold her. "I saw the light go out in his eyes." For a moment Legolas remembered a similar experience on the Carrock. And then he knew she was going to be alright. She would deal with the wizard's death, the same way she had dealt with death in her family. She would cry it out and she would be OK.

Eventually Nariel sat up wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm starving" she said. Legolas laughed. "I'm not surprised. Why don't you get dressed, and I'll go find you something to eat." Nariel looked down at herself. "Why am I naked?" she asked. Still a little disorientated. "Because you fell asleep naked genius." Nariel raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "You didn't expect me to dress you while you were asleep did you. The view's much better this way."

When Legolas came back with breakfast, Nariel was dressed and sitting on the edge of the platform with two hobbits sitting beside her. It's as if they had a sixth sense for when there was about to be food. Merry and Pippin were sitting one on each side of her. "Do you usually sleep so long?" Merry asked. "Yeah, you've been asleep for ages." Pippin added. "Well that depends." She said "What day is it. Legolas laughed as he placed the tray in front of her. "It's the 25th" She looked up at him. "That's not so bad." She said. "I've slept longer"

They shared their meal with the hobbits who chatted away happily. The stay in Lothlorien had given them all some peace. Nariel just hoped it would last once they left. Nariel went to pick up a piece of fruit, but stopped. Something wasn't right. Something felt different. She moved a hand to her stomach. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked seeing her stop. "Huh" her head snapped up. "Yeah, I think I just need to lie down for a minute." She stood up and went inside. "Will she be ok?" Pippin asked. "I'm sure she's fine, right Legolas" Merry said. But the elf wasn't listening. He was looking at the doorway. "Come on Pip, it's time we went."

"Meleth?" Legolas put his head round the door. "I'm fine" Nariel said without getting up. She was staring at the ceiling. "I'm just a little disorientated from sleeping so long." At his disbelieving look she continued. "I'm fine." He threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll leave it for now but something's wrong." She moved over and patted the pile of blankets. "Just lie down with me and get some sleep." Giving up he sat down next to her. "I hate you." She grinned. "No you don't"


	42. Life

Nariel the Red

Chapter 42: Life

Nariel dislodged herself and dressed. She needed to think. She had so much to think about. There really was no mistaking what she had felt. Her mother had known early on, as animals often do. And Nariel was not just a bear. She was a wizard. She had felt life stirring inside her as surely as her mother had. Her thoughts however were interrupted as she reached the door. "Where are you going? It's the middle of the night" She closed her eyes briefly before turning back. "I'm just going for a walk. Go back to sleep. I'll be back before you get up." Legolas grumbled but pulled the blankets around him. "You'd better" was his sleepy reply. She knelt down beside him. "Don't worry. I fully intend to. I plan on getting my revenge." He reopened one eye. "What revenge?" she laughed. "I intend to get you back for ogling me all that time I was asleep." He grinned. "And in order to do that I have to get back here while there is still a naked elf in my bed." He closed his eyes with a fake sigh. "I suppose I can deal with that." Laughing Nariel left.

Nariel wondered aimlessly through the trees. She didn't know what to do. She knew what Legolas would say. He would try and send her home again. Or convince her to stay here, pleading the babies safety. This firstly, was a whole load of rubbish. Nariel could feel the cub inside her. It was in bear form. Nothing could hurt it, and even if it could she wouldn't let anything happen to it now. And secondly, a thought struck her, that was if he wanted the child in the first place. No that thought wasn't worth contemplating. She would beat him within an inch of his life if that was the case. Again her thoughts were disturbed.

"Why do you walk all alone?" Nariel turned. "My Lady" she bowed her head, but the Lady motioned for her to stop. "There is no need to bother with all that." Galadriel sat down with her back against one of the great trees and her eyes closed. "Now, won't you tell me what is bothering you?" Nariel grinned raising an eyebrow. "I think my lady" she said "That you already know. That is why you came to speak to me is it not?" Galadriel laughed. "Yes I know why you wonder the trees, although you have told no one. Not even your prince." The last comment was said with a slight disapproving tone.

Nariel sighed and sat down next to the Lady of the Golden Wood. She put a hand over her stomach. "If I tell him he'll just try even harder to send me home" It was true. That was what she was most worried about. That he would send her away and walk into danger without her. "You have to tell him something. He deserves to know about his child." Nariel let her head fall back against the tree. "I know" Yes she did have to tell him. She wasn't her mother; she had no intention of denying her child its father. And the longer she left it the harder it would be to tell him. He wouldn't like being kept in the dark about this for any length of time. "You don't have long do you?" the lady asked. "Two months, give or take a couple of days.*" That was another reason to tell him quickly. She really didn't have long. Not nearly long enough to get used to the idea. "You will have to tell him something soon." The lady said again. "He will notice that there is something wrong. If he hasn't already." Nariel stood and bowed again. "Thank you my lady." Galadriel stood and took her hand. "Sometimes it is good to talk these things out." With that the lady was gone and Nariel knew what she was going to do. She was going to wait until they left the woods and then she was going to tell him. At the first available opportunity.

*For those who are interested (or confused by my weird maths) According to my research Bears (brown bears particularly) have an unusual reproductive system. Usually they breed in the summer, but the foetus does not take hold inside the uterus until hibernation begins. Until then it floats about inside. If the bear is healthy and well fed the foetus will take hold and begin to grow. If not it will be dispelled. After that the gestation period is usually about two months. Considering the fact that Nariel went into hibernation about the 16th Jan, does anyone notice anything ridiculously inconvenient (for Nariel anyway) about her due date?


	43. Leaving

Nariel the Red

Chapter 43: Leaving

There was movement everywhere as the fellowship made ready to leave. They had been in Lothlorien for a month now, and as much as they all wanted to put it off a bit longer, they had to continue with their quest. Everyone was moving about, finishing their packing except one. Nariel sat on the edge of the Talan she had shared with Legolas for the last four weeks, trying to write a letter to her father. She could see the prince talking to Marchwarden Haldir down below. The Lorien elf had returned to see them off. She imagined Legolas was thanking him for the use of his home while he was away at the border.

Nariel tried to keep her mind on the task at hand not watching her lover as he moved about. She was however finding the letter very difficult to write. She had so much to say. First she wanted to relay the news of Gandalf's fall. That in itself was not an easy task. Gandalf had been her father's closest friend. How do you tell someone you love that their oldest friend has died? As she wrote tears sprung to her eyes yet again. It was only now, that they had to go on yet again without the wizard, that they had all realised exactly how much they depended on him.

She then relayed their travel plans as they stood. She knew she had to say something about her current predicament, even though she still hadn't said anything to Legolas. She had to tell him, it wouldn't be fair to turn up back at home with a newborn baby under her arm. She only had about a month left after all. She fully intended to tell the prince when they left the Golden Wood. She wasn't sure what to write. Would he be disappointed in her? Would he be angry or upset? Would he tell the king? That thought made her stop. He would definitely tell the king. It wasn't the sort of news he would keep to himself. And Thranduil did need to know eventually. She knew what the Mirkwood King would do. As soon as they got home he would demand they get married. No two ways about it. There would be yelling and lectures on the proper behaviour of a member of the royal family. Not for her but for the Prince. She grinned. Serves him right, she thought. The situation was as much his fault as it was hers.

Finally she finished the letter and rolled it up. She whistled and Cyllion, who had been waiting on a nearby branch landed on her wrist. She attached the small scroll to the bird's leg and sent him on his way before she changed her mind. After watching him fly off towards Mirkwood she stood up and retrieved her back. It was nearly time to go.

Legolas sat under the trees staring off into the distance. He was worried, very worried. Nariel had been acting strangely, nothing specific, but she had been distracted a lot. He felt Aragorn sit down next to him. The man didn't say anything, just sat there waiting. "I never should have said anything" The elf said finally. "What do you mean?" Aragorn replied. "She's been acting differently since she woke up. " The man sighed. "Of course she has, but I don't think that has anything to do with it. " Legolas turned to look at him. "This is the only opportunity any of us have had to grieve since Gandalf's death. And Nariel knew him better than any of us. He was her father's oldest friend. " Legolas shook his head. That's not it. "

Just then Nariel appeared. "We really should be going" she said quietly knowing she had interrupted something. "I'll start packing the boats then" Legolas said standing up quickly. Nariel however grabbed his arm. "Legolas, Meleth. Is everything alright?" He nodded but said nothing before leaving. Nariel slid down onto the ground with a frustrated growl. "You know, I just wish he would just yell at me and get it over with. " Aragorn sighed. Was he a relationship counsellor now? "You two do seem to communicate better when you are yelling at each other. " She laughed, but her laughter had a frustrated tone to it. "Yeah" Aragorn waited a couple of moments before continuing. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Eventually"

"You're both mad, you know that right?"

"Probably"

Soon the fellowship stood on the banks of the river while the Lord and Lady said farewell to them and gave them gifts for their travels. Nariel stood looking at her gift. A small ball of glass. _"To see what other's cannot"_ The Lady had said in her mind as she handed it to her. _"It is time you learned feminine magic"_ Galadriel had added with a smile. Nariel bowed. _"How is this for a start?" _She asked projected catching on quickly. The Lady laughed and then they were travelling down the river on their journey again.


	44. News Reaches Mirkwood

Nariel the Red

Chapter 44: News Reaches Mirkwood

Radagast opened the scroll as he sat in front of the fire. He had been eagerly awaiting news from his daughter but now that it had come, he was so worried he could hardly breathe. Well, he thought. She wrote. She must be ok if she wrote. Still he couldn't bring himself to read the first line. Why would she write? Had something happened? This was ridiculous. Whatever news she had it had already happened. He was acting like a child. What use was there in putting of the inevitable?

_Dearest Ada,_

_While I sit writing this the others are packing up. We are leaving Lothlorien today. We have been here for a month now, even though it was not part of our original plan. I won't go into why our plans changed so dramatically, except that our route took us through the Mines of Moria. Even now I find it difficult to write about what happened there. I know now why the mines were abandoned for so long, and why the dwarf's recent efforts to re-open them failed. There is great darkness in there now. A Demon of the old world wonders the cavern-halls. A Balrog. If it had not been for dear Gandalf none of us would have gotten out alive. As it is we paid dearly, for Gandalf fell protecting us from the beast. I know this news will distress you as much as it did me. I cannot put into words what we are all feeling at the moment. But I do not need to tell you._

Radagast stopped reading. It could not be possible. Gandalf was gone. The Grey pilgrim would wonder no more. He knew he would see his old friend in Valinor when he finally sailed. But who knew how long that would be. Gandalf had always been the strong one. Fighting on while Radagast hid away in the woods. For a long time he was lost in memories, not only for his time with Mithrandir, but his daughter's time with him. He had helped him teach her what it meant to be one of the Istari. Without his help Nariel would not be as strong as she was.

A knock at the door brought him out of his reminiscing. "Come in" Radagast called half-heartedly. A servant came in carrying a tray of food. "The King sends his apologies Master Radagast. He has been detained with court duties." Radagast nodded. It was to be expected sometimes. Thranduil had a lot of responsibilities as king. The wizard picked at his food for a while before continuing with Nariel's letter.

_As I said, we are leaving the Golden Wood today. Our road now takes us along the great road. After that I do not know. I know that Aragorn has some plan in mind, but I have not asked. All I know is that we are headed still towards Mordor and Mount Doom. Do not worry overmuch for me. I have hibernated some here in Lorien and feel much better for it. There is still much to do before I come home, but there is much incentive to do so. I will hopefully see you soon. Give my love to my uncle, and to the King and Queen._

_Love_

_Nariel_

Radagast breathed a sigh of relief, before seeing a note scrawled at the bottom of the letter.

_P.S. My recent hibernation has revealed something to me. I discovered when I awoke that I am with child_

_P.P.S Legolas does not know._

What? Radagast blinked. His brain couldn't quite figure out what he had read. He blinked a couple more times before re-reading the short sentences. Ok. He was staring blankly into space when the door opened, so he didn't notice. "What troubles you?" Dinenwen asked putting a hand on the wizards shoulder, making him jump. "Has some news troubled you?" After realising what she had said Radagast watched as her smile faded. "Are they alright?" she asked concerned. Silently he handed her the letter and watched her read. He watched as she closed her eyes, knowing that she had stopped reading where he had before. "Mithrandir was a dear friend to all of us" she said sadly. "Read on your majesty. Although the news saddens me greatly, it is not that which has affected me so." She read on.

Then unexpectedly the Queen grinned. "I see, now my friend I know what has shocked you so. Though I don't see why." She laughed at his shocked expression. "What?" he asked and she laughed again. "It was going to happen eventually." She said, rolling her eyes. "She is not that different from Caraneth, did you really expect them to wait." Radagast laughed. "I know. She is very much like her mother. Sometimes too much. She hasn't told him" Dinenwen sat down by the fire. "I know. But she will. She won't keep this from him. She saw how much it hurt you to be kept away. She won't repeat her mother's mistakes." Radagast looked over at the queen. "How did you become so wise Dinenwen?" he asked making her smile once again. "I have been married to the king for a very long time." She laughed. "Speaking of which, we must tell my husband the good news."

They stood and walked to the throne room together. The more he thought about it, the more Radagast realised that she was right, about all of it. Her last comment reverberated around his mind. _"...the good news"_ It was good news. If you set aside the bad, no terrible, timing. It really was good news. It was what they had all been secretly hoping for. Although no doubt Thranduil had wanted them to be married first. Radagast grinned. The king was going to hit the roof. He watched from the side as Dinenwen went up to her husband and whispered in his ear. The king's response could be heard throughout the kingdom. "She's what?"


	45. Almost

Nariel the Red

Chapter 45: Almost

Nariel sat staring into the fire as the others made camp around her. They had been travelling down the river for ten days now. Ten days and she still hadn't had a moment alone with Legolas. She needed to speak to him, and she wasn't going to do it in front of everyone else. It would have to be tonight. She couldn't really wait much longer. For one thing she was starting to show. She wouldn't show all that much, in her loose tunic and cloak. But he would notice eventually. She was also finding it harder and harder to move as she used to. Her back ached. She was glad their travelling so far had been done by boat. She could just sit and watch the water go by. The child was getting stronger. She could feel him moving about. Yes, she knew it was a boy. She didn't even know why, she just knew.

Nariel stood up when Legolas approached her. She stopped him from sitting down. "We need to talk" He nodded and followed her further into the trees. Yes, they needed to talk. Things hadn't been right since Lorien. They were hardly speaking to each other, just existing in the same space. He knew that something was bothering her, but he didn't bring it up. He knew she wouldn't say anything until she was ready. Finally they stopped.

Nariel lent against a tree. Now what? She had to say something, but she had no idea when to start. Legolas stood across from her, staring at the ground. He can't look at her. He had spent the last ten days worrying about what Nariel was hiding from him. He looked up briefly and noticed she had tears in her eyes. He had only seen her cry twice before. Once at Beorn's funeral, and again after reliving Gandalf's death in Lothlorien. What could cause her to do so now?

Nariel wasn't sure she could do it. This whole time she had been hanging on to the thought that he would at least be pleased to learn about their son. Now that she was about to tell him, she wasn't so sure. Maybe it was the increase in hormones, or the stress of pregnancy. But the fear was very real. The fear of being sent home was replaced by a fear of being sent away permanently. Legolas walked across to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What is it? Nariel you can tell me. what's wrong?" He looked so worried. "I..." She started but couldn't finish. "Nariel" he lifted her chin so that he could look her straight in the eye. "You can tell me anything." She took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to. No matter what her fears were he needed to know. "Something happened in Lorien... I... I realised..."

Just then they were interrupted by Aragorn as he came running up. "Frodo is missing" he said "And so is Boromir." Well conversation over, Nariel thought. She nodded and went to follow the man back to camp. Legolas grabbed her arm. "Wait, Nariel. What were you going to say?" she sighed. "It can wait." They walked back to the camp together. It could wait, but it couldn't wait long. In three and a half weeks she would be giving birth.


	46. Mortal's Die

Nariel the Red

Chapter 46: Mortal's Die

When they reached the camp Aragorn told Legolas and Gimli to look after the hobbit's while He and Nariel looked for Frodo and Boromir. Nariel followed their scents through the trees. Stopping when they reached a clearing. "They were here for a while." Aragorn nodded. "It looks like they fought." The trail split from this point. Frodo headed one direction and Boromir another. Aragorn followed Frodo's tracks up the hill and Nariel followed Boromir. Now that she was by herself Nariel changed to bear form. She was much faster like this. Usually she would prefer to be in woman-form but as her pregnancy progressed, she found it increasingly difficult to walk on two legs. When she finally caught up with the Gondorian man she changed back. She could speak a little in bear-form but it usually freaked people out and sounded strange.

"What did you do?" She asked as she saw the man. He spun around. "What do you mean?" he asked backing away as she walked forward. She could see a sliver of guilt in his eyes. "You smell like hobbit" she said. He did. Even a brief contact would put a faint scent of someone on another. And given that the man and hobbit had fought in the clearing Nariel could smell Frodo on the man. Boromir's eyes widened. "You wouldn't understand." She continued to walk forward. She could guess what had happened. Boromir had tried to take the ring, luckily he had failed. Otherwise he would be on his way home by now, and she would not see any guilt in him. "Try me" The ring was powerful. It could tempt anyone. There just wasn't anything she wanted that she didn't already have. "My people are dying." He said. "I look only for a way to save them. What do you know of death?" He sounded like he was trying to justify his actions more to himself than to her. But the last comment had been spoken bitterly. "Excuse me?" What did she know of death? She had seen it everywhere since the age of twelve. "Your father is a wizard, the two of you live among the elves, and you've taken an elf as your lover. What do you know of Mortality Istari?"

That came as a shock. The way he said that word _Istari_. Her entire life people would use her heritage as an insult, but not that side. The few times she had come across the other races of men she had often been treated with distain, at least when her grandfather and uncle had been out of earshot. Then she was always a wild animal, a bear, less than human. Until now She had never heard her immortality used as an insult. She didn't like it. OK, maybe she wasn't as close to death as any mortal. She hadn't been at the forefront of the war. But she dealt with some things this man couldn't imagine. "What do I know of mortality? At least you have something to fight. I will watch my entire family and their descendents die. I will bury every single one of them and have nothing to blame but time and old age. You fight to protect your people, to protect your family. I fight for the privilege to watch them die of age and decay. Mortals die! It's what they do." She didn't mean to rant at him. And she had been a little harsh, but before he could reply two hobbits broke through the trees.

Merry and Pippin were being chased through the trees by an army of orcs. Nariel changed. At least she could put her anger to good use. The creatures were massive. Larger and stronger than ordinary orcs, and moving swiftly in the sunlight. The bear was quickly surrounded. Her pregnancy had robbed her of some of her speed and strength. She could still fight but her body was more difficult to control. She could do very little with all of these creatures swarming around her. With so many surrounding her, her teeth and claws were useless. She watched helplessly as Boromir was shot. This was ridiculous. She was not helpless. She was a wizard. She changed as quickly as she could sending the orcs scattering in a ball of fire. She did not have much time. She would have to change back soon. She was too vulnerable in this form. She killed as many as she could before changing back. Mid-change however she felt something sharp at her throat. The last thing she saw was the Hobbit's shocked faces as they were carried off. Then she slipped into unconsciousness as a bear.


	47. Silence

Nariel the Red

Chapter 47: Silence

When Nariel opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Legolas' face. He looked so worried. Realising she was still in bear form she changed. He still looked worried. _What's wrong?_ She tried to ask but no sound came out. And her throat hurt. No sound, that wasn't right. She tried again, Silence and the pain increased. For a second she thought she had gone deaf, but she could still hear the trees and the river. She could hear Legolas. "Nariel? What's wrong?" She was panicking. He could see her losing control. She looked so confused. "Nariel! What's wrong?" she put her hand to her throat and tried again to speak. Seeing now what had her so confused he removed her hand and saw a scar there. "Aragorn! Come here. There's something wrong. Nariel can't speak." As the man approached Gimli, who was standing at the elf's shoulder, scoffed. "That would be a change." Legolas glared at him. "Hardly the time Gimli" he said before grabbing her hand and turning to Aragorn. "I think she's hurt." Nariel lay still as her throat was inspected.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked. She pointed to an orc blade lying nearby and then made a slitting motion over her neck. Legolas tensed. She could feel it through her hand where he held it. "But your hurt. Where you in bear form?" She shook her head. His eyes widened. She could practically see the thoughts moving through his head. "Woman?" he asked. His voice slightly higher. She shook her head again. "You were in-between?" Aragorn asked. She nodded. He seemed satisfied with that answer. Legolas however was tracing the line across her throat. "That explains it" Aragorn said addressing Nariel "Your Woman self was injured, but as you were changing at the time your bear-self helped heal you enough to prevent your death. Your voice will come back when it is completely healed. But there is nothing I can do. The external wound has healed. Don't worry. You'll be yelling again soon." She rolled her eyes. Fine. She stood up, ignoring Legolas' protests. _I'm fine_. She mouthed grabbing his face between her hands. _I'm fine._

Turning around she saw Boromir laid out in his funerary boat. Legolas watched as she walked over to it. She came so close. That never would have happened before. Something about her had changed. Had the knowledge of Gandalf's death made her weaker, or was he suddenly noticing how vulnerable she could be after his own realisation that she could die. Or was it something else entirely. She had wanted to tell him something earlier. She had said it could wait. He almost laughed when he realised that she wouldn't be able to 'tell' him for a while. He watched as she said goodbye to Boromir, wondering what she was thinking. _"Mortal's Die. That's what they do."_ He had heard that. He had heard her thoughts. She hadn't realised that she had projected anything. Maybe she would be able to tell him what was wrong after all. Each of them watched as the boat was sent over the falls, taking Boromir of Gondor with it.


	48. I Missed You

Nariel the Red

Chapter 48: I Missed You

They had been following the orcs for two days towards Rohan when they found the bodies. There were half a dozen orc bodies lying slightly to the side of the trail. The creatures were smaller than the ones they had encountered by the river and smelt slightly different. "Here is a riddle" Gimli said examining the pile of bodies. "However you read it, it seems not unhopeful" Legolas replied. "Enemies of the orcs are likely to be our friends." Aragorn shook his head. "I think the enemy brought his own enemy with him. These are not the same creatures we encountered before." Nariel sniffed around but could not distinguish anything above the smell of blood, which was everywhere. Not that it mattered; she couldn't even voice her opinions at the moment without a massive game of charades. "What do you think Nariel?" Legolas asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Nariel stopped. She was confused. He had been doing this for the last two days. Talking to her as if she could respond. She couldn't even use hand signals in bear-form. "I doubt you can smell much over the stench of their blood" The elf continued. Nariel looked at him. He had been doing that a lot to. He knew her better than anyone, but did he really know her that well, to guess what she was thinking. "Come on" Aragorn said. "We must move on"

They continued on until they reached the grass planes. The air was softer here and the smell of grass invaded Nariel's senses. With one deep breath she imagined what it would be like to run across the wide lands. She couldn't move as fast as she usually could at the moment. But the urge was still there. It seemed like years since she had last run free across the grass with nothing to worry about. "Ah! The green smell" Legolas enthused "It is better than much sleep. Let us run!" There he was doing it again. It was as if he had read her mind. He then took off in a sprint. Without thinking she set off after him. She overtook him quickly but she couldn't maintain the lead. She tired easy now that she was into her last couple of weeks. He was surprised at how slowly she moved. Usually she would leave him in the dust. Knowing that he could catch her he tackled her to the ground. As they rolled Nariel changed and Legolas pinned her to the ground. He could see her laughing but no sound came out. He laughed along with her. It was like they used to be. _"I missed you" _She thought. "Hey I found something" Aragorn yelled. Before he let her up however Legolas leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I missed you to Meleth-nin" Then he was gone.


	49. Finally

Nariel the Red

Chapter 49: Finally

Nariel sat by herself before the sun rose. They had decided to stop for the night. It had been a hard decision but they needed their rest. Nariel sat with her back against one of the large boulders dotted about the landscape. She is sitting looking at the gift Galadriel had given her before they left the golden wood. She knew that it was supposed to show her something. 'Feminine magic' the lady had said. It was a small round glass ball, so Nariel presumed she was supposed to see something inside the object. As of yet, she had seen nothing. She threw it into the air a couple of times and caught it again. A voice interrupted her thoughts. "It won't be much use if you break it". Legolas was awake and sat down beside her. She glanced between him and the ball a couple of times before realising something.

She would have laughed if she could. She had managed to project her thoughts once in Lothlorien, and now she was doing it again. That was why Legolas had been voicing her opinions these last few days. He could hear her thoughts. If anyone could, it would be him. _"You can hear me can't you?" _She asked not looking away from the small object in her hands. The prince laughed. "Yes I can. Not all the time, just the odd phrase, when you're thinking hard enough." Again she didn't look up, but she smiled and nodded. Until he continued. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Her smile fell. She had almost told him on the banks of the river, but now her fears had returned. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she caught sight of something in the glass. She could see trees, an unknown forest. Somewhere she had never been. Legolas was standing there, leaning against one of the trees. Suddenly a child ran towards him. The child had blonde hair like his, but here and there in his head she could see dark red braids. It was their son. A child of three races. She watched as the boy pulled her towards the elf, who picked up the boy and pulled her close. The three figures looked out towards her with smiles on their faces, and then they were gone.

"Nariel please, what's wrong" She looked up at him. _"There's nothing wrong"_ She saw the disappointment in his face before she continued. _"Nothing's wrong. It's just different."_ She could practically feel his confusion. "What do you mean?" Nariel took his hand and placed it over her stomach and waited. He would figure it out. He looked confused and very concerned until the baby moved. His eyes went wide. "You're..." She just nodded.


	50. Back to Normal

Nariel the Red

Chapter 50: Back to Normal

The couple sat with Nariel in front of Legolas between his legs with his arms around her. Now that the secret was out she had a lot of questions to answer. "When?" He could guess, based on when her behaviour had changed, but he needed to know for sure. _"I realised in Lothlorien." _He nodded. That was what he had thought. "When you woke up after hibernation?" Now that he knew, Nariel felt terrible about keeping it to herself for such a long time. She only had a couple of weeks left, and they were in the middle of nowhere. _"Yes, I just woke up and I knew." _She knew what his next question would be. She had been dreading it. "Why didn't you stay in Lothlorien?" How was she supposed to answer that? _"I couldn't" _Legolas huffed. That was a terrible answer. She was being stubborn. She didn't want to tell him, so she was being evasive. But he could be just as stubborn. "Why not?" All she could do was be honest. _"I wanted to finish what we started." _He could see where this was going. "Is that why you didn't tell me?" Nariel wondered why she had ever bothered to keep it quiet. He never let anything go.

"_I didn't want you to try and send me home."_ Legolas groaned. "You should go home. It's safer." It was a losing battle but he was going to fight it anyway. _"If we fail it won't be"_ He stopped for a moment. Yes, that was true. But she was being impractical. "And you're just going to give birth out here in the wilderness." OK he had a point there, but she wasn't going home now. _"I've got two and a half weeks. We'll be able to find somewhere in that time. Besides he's in bear-form. He can't get hurt." _There were so many things he wanted explained about that statement. Firstly why did she only have two weeks? Secondly his child was growing as a bear? And thirdly the child was male? The last one stuck in his mind. "He?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Well, that should make my father happy, although he is going to hit the roof." Nariel flinched. This was another point she hadn't wanted to bring up, but she had to now. _"I presume he already has." _Legolas stiffened slightly behind her. "He knows?" It was all so much to take in. How could his father know about this before he did? _"I may have mentioned it in my last letter to Ada. And he's probably told the king by now."_ This was all getting a bit too much. "Wait, wait. Your father knew before I did?" she nodded. "MY father knew before I did?"

Nariel stood up and turned to face him. _"I had to tell my father something! Bear pregnancies only last a couple of months after the foetus takes hold, which only happens during hibernation. I couldn't just come home with a baby under one arm. I had to tell them!" _Legolas stood up as well. "So you told them, before you even mentioned it to me. What were you going to do? Wait until you went into labour?" Nariel had had enough of this. Alright she had waited too long before telling him, but aside from telling him the second she realised; any amount of time would have been too long in his opinion. _"I tried to tell you three days ago!" _Yes, she had nearly said something. But she had said it could wait. "But you didn't!" This was really getting ridiculous. _"There was a battle Legolas! Or had you forgotten?" _He was starting to get a headache with her yelling in his mind like that. "You could have told me after that" he hissed, trying not to wake their sleeping companions. _"I had my throat slit!" _Why did she have to bring that up? He had had the fright of his life when he had found her unconscious on the battle field. He had been trying his hardest not to think about that. "I can still hear you!" She rolled her eyes. _"Yes, but you didn't tell me that did you. Instead you spent all of yesterday trying to wind me up!"_

Aragorn and Gimli woke up to the sounds of a one sided argument. "That's hardly new is it? We used to be like that all the time." There was silence for a couple of seconds before the elf started yelling again. "I wanted to get you back!" They could see Legolas and Nariel standing across from each other gesturing wildly. "You've been acting differently since Lothlorien!" A couple more seconds of silence. "I know now, but I didn't then did I?" Gimli leant over and whispered in Aragorn's ear. "I think the lads gone mad" The man shook his head "I don't think so. I think we're only hearing his side of the argument, but I think he can hear her's" Meanwhile the argument was still going on. "Of course I'd send you home. You should be at home" Even if they couldn't hear Nariel's reply they could see her digging her heels in. "Don't I get a say in this Nariel?" There was a firm shake of the head from the wizard. Legolas gave up throwing his hands up into the air. "Alright, Alright. I'll let it go. But only because we've got orcs to hunt." The prince picked up his bag and walked over to Aragorn. "Is everything alright?" the man asked quietly. "Yes" the elf replied smiling. "Everything's back to normal."


	51. Rohirim

Nariel the Red

Chapter 51: Rohirim

Two days later the hunters caught sight of a company of riders coming towards them. They decided to stay where they were and await their approach. There was nowhere to hide in this landscape anyway. "What do you know of these horsemen Aragorn? Do we sit here waiting for sudden death?" Gimli asked. There had been rumours that the men of Rohan paid a tribute of horses to Sauron, but the man did not believe it. "I have been among them. They are proud and wilful, but they are true-hearted, generous in thought and deed; bold but not cruel; Wise but unlearned, writing no books but singing many songs. But I do not know what has happened here of late, nor in what mind the Rohirim may now be between the traitor Saruman and the threat of Sauron. They have long been the friends of Gondor, though they are not akin to them. It was in forgotten years long ago that Eorl the young brought them out of the North and their kinship is rather with the Bardings of Dale, and with the Beornings of the woods." The dwarf nodded. "Nariel's folk rather than your own." He said turning to Nariel, now in bear form. "Yes it may be fortunate that she is here" Aragorn said. But Nariel was not so convinced. _"I do not think they will trust me, Kin or not. If they have heard of Saruman's treachery they may be distrustful of Wizards." _Legolas relayed this to Aragorn. "We will see soon enough. They are nearly here."

"What news from the North, Rider's of Rohan" Aragorn called as the riders approached. Within moments they were surrounded by spears. "Who are you and what are you doing in this land?" Aragorn was ready to answer for all of them, but Gimli beat him to it. "Give me your name horsemaster, and I will give you mine" This obviously was the wrong thing to say as the leader of the Rohirim dismounted and drew his sword. "I would have your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas pulled back his bow. "You would die before your stroke fell." Nariel barred her teeth and stepped towards the man, who still had his sword drawn, although it was now pointed at Legolas. "Nariel suggests you lower your sword" Legolas said hearing her voice in his mind. "I will lower my sword when you lower your bow" The man replied. Aragorn rolled his eyes. This was going nowhere. He stepped in and forced them both to lower their weapons. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm." The rider looks at the bear. "And this I presume is Nariel?" Nariel stood and changed shape. "Nariel the Red" Legolas confirmed. "Of the Beornings" Gimli added trying to be helpful remembering Aragorn's comment about the Rohirim being akin to the Bear-men. "I can see that" The rider said as the now woman bowed slightly.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your King" Aragorn stated. The rider removed his helmet but his men kept their spears trained on them. "Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe, even his own kin. I am Eomer his sister son. Saruman poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip through our nets" There was still distrust between them. "We are not spies" Aragorn stated. Legolas tilted his head slightly to one side. Nariel was fed up with this talk, it was getting them nowhere. "Nariel asks that your men lower your spears. We are not your enemies. She says that if they do not she will lower them herself" Eomer sneered. "I will not fear a woman, bear or not" Nariel returned his sneer stepping forward. "She thinks you should" The man was obviously not impressed. "And why is that?" Legolas laughed. Nariel closed her eyes and mouthed a couple of words. The horses, although they couldn't hear her reared up suddenly. She was her father's daughter after all. The riders dropped their spears as they tried to control their steeds. Nariel laughed silently turning towards Eomer. "Because" Legolas began "She is more than just a bear. She is the Daughter of Radagast the Brown, and she is much much more powerful than you." Nariel smiled at the pride in the elf's voice. "Nariel, Legolas stop it!" Aragorn scolded them. Now that they had reconciled they were back to acting like children. "That isn't helping."

Eomer walked towards her. "Why do they speak for you silent one?" he asked. Nariel tilted her head back slightly revealing the mark on her neck while Legolas answered for her. "She was injured by the creatures we track." Aragorn explained further. "We track a group of orcs across the planes." Eomer turned towards him. "The creatures are dead. We slaughtered them in the night." But if they were dead where were the hobbits? "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked voicing their concerns. "They would be small, only children to your eyes" Aragorn added. Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the bodies and burned them." He pointed off into the distance. Dead, how could they be dead? "I am sorry" he continued. "Hasufel! Arod!" two horses were brought to them. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. I am sorry that we only have two to spare" he said. "Nariel needs no mount" Aragorn said. Legolas looked at her questioningly. He was worried that she shouldn't ride in her condition, but he also worried of her doing too much. As of yet they hadn't mentioned her pregnancy to the others. Should he do so now. _"I'll be fine"_ He heard in his mind as she changed to run on four legs. "Farewell" They left the riders in search of the hobbits.


	52. On The Edge Of Fangorn

Note: Hi everyone. So sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't been very well recently (as anyone who follows my blog will know Web address on my profile page) I have been finding it very difficult to concentrate and my mind hasn't been in the right place to write Nariel. I am hoping to get back to my normal posting rate soon but my health has been very unpredictable recently. Also please Read&Review- Grimreaper_PT

Nariel the Red

Chapter 52: On the Edge of Fangorn

The smell was overwhelming, the scent of burning flesh. Far worse than the usual stench of the foul creatures, was the smell when their corpses were burnt. With that smell in the air Nariel couldn't sense anything else. Looking around all they could see were the burning piles of corpses and the smoke billowing towards the sky. There were no signs of the hobbits. _"Mortals die" _she thought but it gave her no comfort. They shouldn't be dead, they couldn't.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Aragorn's scream of frustration as he kicked a helmet on the ground. They all watched as he fell to his knees, each of them knowing how he felt. They felt useless. They had failed. Suddenly Aragorn leant forward and filled them all with hope again. "A hobbit lay here, and another. They crawled. Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle... and into the forest."

As one they all looked towards the trees. Fangorn. One of the oldest forests left on Arda, and they all knew what that meant. The trees were wild, and fearful. Gimli was the first to voice his thoughts. "Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?"

Soon they were looking for a place to camp, away from the burning corpses. It was getting late and none of them wanted to track through the trees in the dark. Even Legolas was wary. He did not fear the forest, but that didn't mean he wanted to walk around amongst the trees in the dark, especially with Nariel so heavily pregnant. They made camp near the tree-line away from the fire and set a watch.

Nariel snapped awake. She could still smell the Uruk's on the edge of her senses but there was something else. Something familiar but faint. She turned to her right to see Legolas was awake as well, he pointed across to a figure on the other side of their camp fire. He nudged the others awake and they watched as the old man approached slowly. Suddenly their horses sprinted away and when they looked back the man was gone. "Who was that?" Gimli asked gripping his axe tightly. "Nariel?" she shook her head, the scent had been so faint. _"Saruman, I think it was Saruman"_ As Legolas re-laid her thoughts Nariel looked towards the trees, she had caught something else.


	53. Flowing Sap and Living Flesh

Note: Yes I know another short chapter, unfortunately due to my relapse (ME/CFS) I cannot concentrate for very long. Stopping and starting destroys the flow so I'm afraid it may be short or disjointed chapters for a while. Hopefully I will be back to normal soon (well as normal as I get anyway). – Grimreaper PT

Nariel the Red

Chapter 53- Flowing Sap and Living Flesh

As soon as the sun rose the group made their way into the trees. They followed the hobbit's tracks slowly through the forest until they found a small clearing next to a rock wall with high steps. "Let us go up and look about us" Nariel stood and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Legolas asked as he stood beside her. She had that look on her face _"There is a strange scent on the air"_ Well that was specific. "What sort of strange scent" The others stopped and turned to the pair. If Nariel had sensed something they didn't want to go on. _"I do not know. It is strange, like flowing sap and living flesh" _The elf turned to his mortal companions. "We must be careful" Nariel sniffed the air again. _"Whatever it is it is long gone"_ As the prince relayed her message she started to climb the stone steps.

At the top she stopped and sniffed again. _"The smell is stronger up here" _And there was something else in the air. Something incredibly familiar and comforting. Slowly a smile spread across her face, especially when she overheard the others talking. Legolas had seen something. "Look! Down in the wood. There is a figure moving through the trees. The white wizard approaches." The others stiffened and drew their weapons. "Do not let him speak; he will put a spell on us." Aragorn warned. Nariel grinned wider until Legolas turned to her. She let her face go blank, she didn't want to give away the surprise.

"Nariel Change!" the elf hissed to her but she shook her head. _"Not this time"_ She wasn't going to do anything but sit here and watch the show. She sat back against a large tree cross-legged. If she could have she would have laughed loudly at the look on his face, on all of their faces. "What are you doing?" She placed a finger to her lips _"Shh"_ Then there was a flash of white light and the wizard spoke. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." They couldn't see the figure as he stood surrounded by bright light. "Where are they?" The figure stepped forward, moving closer to them. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Nariel stood up and walked towards the figure but Legolas put out an arm and stopped her. "Who are you?" Nariel shook him off and stood in front the figure. The light faded. "Gandalf?"


	54. Back from the Dead And giving advice

Nariel the Red

Chapter 54- Back from the Dead, and already giving advice.

They made camp that night beneath the trees. Fear of the forest had left them all. Except possibly Gimli, who kept glancing around nervously whenever he heard the creak of wood. For hours they had been bombarding Gandalf with questions, except Nariel who had been sitting quietly against a tree just listening to the others talk. It was hard to believe that he was really here. When she had first caught his scent she hadn't believed it. How could he be there in Fangorn when they had all seen him fall? But she trusted her sense of smell above anything else. It was never wrong, that was a fact of life. She didn't care how it had happened. Gandalf was back. Now she sat back listening to his voice letting her brain catch up with her nose.

"Nariel, I got a message from your father while I was in Lothlorien" The wizard said suddenly, causing Legolas to choke on his water. Nariel giggled mentally at this. "What did he say?" the elf asked glancing at the bear, who stopped sniggering. "He wants me to send Nariel home." Gandalf said before turning to her. "I wonder why he would do that?" he asked. Nariel shrugged grinning. The wizard rolled his eyes. "Did he say anything else?" Legolas asked trying to keep himself calm. Gandalf shook his head. "He didn't mention anything about your father's reaction" Legolas flinched. Radagast had obviously told Gandalf everything. There were three people, apart from himself, who placed Nariel's safety above anything else: Radagast, Grimbeorn and Gandalf. Legolas had spent the last few days worrying about how the first two would react to him when he and Nariel finally made it home. He hadn't imagined that he would have to explain the situation to Gandalf now, before the birth.

"What's going on" Gimli asked watching the elf's less than graceful movements. "Nothing" Legolas replied. Nariel rolled her eyes. _"Smooth"_ she commented in his head. Gandalf huffed. "You are behaving like children the pair of you" Aragorn laughed as the two glared at each other. "What else is new" Gandalf looked between the two of them as he lit his pipe. "You will have to tell them eventually." Nariel nudged the prince. _"It's not like it's bad news" _she prompted. She was right of course. He had been extatic when he had found out, once he had gotten over the shock. They didn't have long. They would have to find a safe place for her to give birth soon, and they didn't have time to go home before then. They would need all the help and support they could get. Gandalf couldn't have chosen a better time to appear. "Nariel's pregnant" he said eventually.

After the situation had been explained there was a long silence. "Well actually that explains a lot" Aragorn commented. He had been thinking about the one sided argument himself and Gimli had overhead not too long ago. Legolas had been acting differently since then. One of the prince's worries obviously being Nariel and his son's combined safety but another was his father's reaction. "Gandalf, do you know. How is my father taking it?" The wizard shrugged although he had some idea. He had known Thranduil for a long time. The king was not known for keeping his opinions to himself and when it came to the reputation of his family he was even worse. "He'll get over it." In a way it was good that the couple wouldn't be returning until after the birth. The baby would be a perfect distraction for the elven king to get over the situation. If there was one thing Thranduil loved, it was children.


	55. I'm Glad You're Back

Nariel the Red

Chapter 55- Glad you're back

Gandalf turned to the younger wizard. "I know you won't go home Nariel, but come with me. I am sure your elf is sick of speaking for you." They were due to leave for Edoras soon but the two walked a short distance towards the sound of running water. They soon came upon a stream which Gandalf indicated Nariel should drink from. The water was from the Entwash and as the water flowed down her throat she felt herself heal. "How does that feel?" he asked. Nariel nodded. "Much better" she spoke for the first time since the breaking of the fellowship. "Good". Gandalf stood and made to leave but she stopped him. "I'm glad you're back Gandalf" she said. "Well I couldn't leave you unsupervised now could I" They laughed and made their way back to the others.

"How's Ada" Nariel asked as they walked. "He said very little in his message Nariel, besides voicing his concern for you." She sighed. "I thought as much." That's why she had been so reluctant to tell him. Radagast worried enough about her normally. He would be insufferable now. "I have informed him that we are heading to Edoras" Gandalf said "He was shocked by your news of course, but he is happy for you." Nariel smiled. "Although" Gandalf continued. "I would suggest that next time you tell him in person." Nariel stopped walking. "What do you mean next time?"


	56. Mortal Lineage

Note: Well so far this weekend I appear to be back on form. I have just corrected chapters 1-55 of 'Nariel the Red' written and typed chapter 56, planned 57 and started work on a piece in the same universe called 'Athrana' which involves mainly the twins and Erestor. Athrana and Nariel will cross paths at some point. In fact in my mind they already have, I just haven't mentioned it. I hope to post the first chapter of 'Athrana' today or tomorrow so let me know what you think. Anyway, back to Nariel. This is a much longer chapter than previously posted (especially compared to those chapters I posted when I was ill) but there was so much I wanted to get into this part of the story. Enjoy. - PT

Nariel the Red

Chapter 56- Mortal lineage

After leaving Fangorn forest they travelled slowly across the plains. They moved slowly, or at least slower than Nariel thought they should. Now that everyone knew they were becoming insufferable. Of course Legolas was being incredibly overbearing and protective. As was Gandalf and Aragorn being an old friend was just as bad. But Gimli was surprisingly so. Every few minutes he would suggest they stop for a rest on her account. In the end Nariel had taken to running on ahead just to prove she could do it. She was not an invalid. She was pregnant, and all this activity had not done her or the child any harm. Maybe it was her Istari heritage or the strength of the bear. She didn't care which. She was perfectly capable of moving at a faster pace and wouldn't take no for an answer.

After two days of travel Gandalf pulled Shadowfax to a halt. "Look! He exclaimed pointing into the distance. "Legolas, tell us what you see there before us." Legolas looked off into the distance and smiled. Their journey was nearly over. "I see a white stream that comes down from the snows. Where it issues from the shadow of the vale a green hill rises upon the east. A Dike and mighty wall and thorny fence encircle it. Within there rise the roofs of houses; and in their midst, set upon a green terrace, there stands aloft a great hall of men. And it seems to my eyes to be thatched with gold. The light of it shines far over the land. Golden too are the posts of it's doors. There men in bright mail stand, but all else within the courts are yet asleep." Maybe here was a safe place to keep Nariel until after the birth.

Nariel heard nothing of the speech. As they stopped the wind had changed and she had caught a scent on the air. She turned back towards the way they had just come and smiled. Grimbeorn. He was old now, but he still had the strength of the great brown bear. That's just what she needed an overprotective uncle on top of everything else. As the others made to move on she nodded her head to the bear. It was encouraging to know that so many people cared for her.

They stopped again at the edge of a stream. Nearby stood several low mounds covered in small white flowers. "Look, how fair the bright eyes in the grass! Evermind they are called simbelmyne in this land of men for they blossom in all the seasons of the year, and grow where dead men rest. Behold! We are come to the great barrows where the sires of Théoden sleep" As Gandalf spoke Nariel wondered why they stopped in this place of the dead. But they were in the land of men. Life and death were so closely entwined here. "Seven mounds upon the left and nine upon the right. Many long lives of men it is since the golden hall was built." Aragorn glanced around at the mounds. He had been here long ago as Thorongil. It seemed so long ago now.

"Five hundred times have the red leaves fallen in Mirkwood in my home since then and but a little while does it seem to us" Nariel scoffed. She wondered sometimes at how far she had strayed from her mortal heritage. Now she wondered if her son would learn about it at all. "That's because, you my love, are old" She laughed at the expression on his face as she walked to the edge of the stream. Suddenly she had the urge to bathe her feet. "What?" She took off her boots and let her feet touch the water with a happy sigh before turning back towards the prince. "You. Are. Old" Gandalf laughed as he took his pipe out and lit it. "I'm not that old." Nariel smiled contently. She loved these moments, especially the look of confusion on her beloved's face as he tried to figure out where her mind had gone. "You were born before my mother was." Legolas opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. That was true. But it was hardly relevant. To immortals it mattered little once you were past your majority. "Yes, but compared to your father I'm a child. Compared to your father Beorn was a child" Nariel snorted. "That's your argument. That you're younger than my father?"

"If it is also your excuse it is a poor one." Legolas spun around and was suddenly face to face with Grimbeorn the old. Nariel jumped up and ran to her uncle. "Hello uncle Grimbeorn, how are you?" He laughed merrily. "Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?" Nariel rolled her eyes. "I am fine uncle" he nodded his face turning serious. "And the child?" she huffed. "He's fine too. Is that all anyone will talk about now."

"You should not stand so long" Gimli said pulling her to sit down again leaving Legolas and Grimbeorn side by side. "I... eh..." the prince started but the bear ma waved for him to stop. "I was only joking Prince Legolas. I was asked by two worried fathers to look after you both." From where she sat being fussed over by the dwarf Nariel protested. "I have more than enough protectors thank you, besides I am perfectly capable of looking after myself" Grimbeorn shook his head. "Yes, but I am the only one here who has actually been present at a Beorning birth" Nariel opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her. "And being present at your own does not count Nariel" She closed her mouth again. "Fine, but they won't let you into Edoras"

Legolas rode beside Aragorn as they made their way again. He was trying to process everything that had happened during their brief stop. "All I said was that to an elf 500years is such a short amount of time." Aragorn laughed. Poor Legolas, he hadn't had time himself to get used to the idea of becoming a father. In fact he and Nariel hadn't even been a couple for very long. And already he was being surrounded by her anxious family as well as having to deal with the hormonally irrational and unpredictable wizard herself. "You forget my friend that in some ways Nariel still thinks like a mortal. And to us 500 years seems like such a long time. To the men of this land for example the rising of this house is but a memory of song, and the years before are lost in the midst of time. Now they call this land their home, their own, and their speech is sundered from their northern kin"

As if to disprove Aragorn's last statement a voice began to sing in the language of the Rohirim. That voice was Nariel's as she was carried on her uncle's back.* "Or not" Aragorn conceded. "That I guess was the language of the Rohirim" Everyone turned to look at her for an explanation. "What?" Being so close she was the only one who heard Grimbeorn snigger at this. "I didn't know you spoke Rohirric" Legolas commented eventually. "You never asked" she replied. "My Grandfather taught me Rhovannion and the common speech, my mother taught me the eldar languages and then my father taught me Rohirric, Dwarfish, the Black Speech and the lore of all the races. Then Gandalf taught me the language and lore of the Hobbits" Gandalf smiled fondly as he remembered the lessons. "A wizard should be understood and understand wherever they go" he said. "That's all very well" Gimli scoffed "But what does it mean"

It was Aragorn who answered. "It runs thus in the common speech. Where now is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing? Where is the hand on the harp string, and the red fire glowing? Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing? They have passed like the rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow; the days have gone down in the west behind the hills into shadow. Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning, or behold the flowing years from the sea returning. Thus spoke a forgotten poet long ago in Rohan, recalling how tall and fair was Eorl the young, who rode down out of the north; and there were wings upon the feet of his steed, Felarof, father of horses. So men still sing in the evening"

*Unfortunately Nariel speaks more languages than I do. And as I do not speak Rohirric (old English) and cannot find a translation I have had to leave it out and type only the translation as given by Aragorn in TT)


	57. Edoras and the Golden Hall

Nariel the Red

Chapter 57- Edoras and the Golden Hall

As they reached the gates of Edoras a voice hailed them in Rohirric. "Stay strangers here unknown." Gandalf dismounted and approached the guards. He replied in the same tongue. "Well do I understand your speech, but few strangers do so. Why do you not speak in the common tongue, as is the custom in the west, if you wish to be answered?" Both guards raised their eyebrows at this; obviously they had not expected Gandalf to answer them in such a manner. "It is the will of Théoden king that none should enter his gates, save those who know our tongue and are our friends. None are welcome here in days of war save our own folk."

Nariel climbed down from his uncles back and spoke to the guards in Rohirric. "I am both. I am Nariel of the Beornings in Rhovannion. Will you let me pass?" They seemed to consider this before they spoke again. "What of your companions?" While they spoke Grimbeorn slipped away. If he was going to enter Edoras, he was going to do it in secret. He doubted that he would be allowed entry. Even as the leader of a race akin to the Rohirim he doubted it. He had heard about Saruman's hold over the king from Gandalf. It was doubtful that one bear would be allowed into the golden hall, let alone two. So he slipped off and climbed an unguarded portion of the wall while the guards were distracted.

"I am Gandalf. Here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of kings. Here also are Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf. Go now and say to your master that we are at his gates and would have speech with him, if he will permit us to come into his halls" One of the guards nodded. "Strange names you give indeed! But I will report them as you bid, and learn my masters will" The company watched as the guard ran off towards the Golden hall. Now they must wait.

Eventually they were led up to Meduseld. As they left the gates one of the guards turned to the other. "Wasn't there another bear here when they arrived" The other shrugged. As they reached the doors to the great hall they were greeted in the common tongue. "Hail comers from afar! I am the door ward of Théoden. Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter." They did this quickly and without hesitation, but still Hama barred their way. "Your staff" he said to Gandalf "Forgive me but it must be left at the door" the wizard looked down at his hands innocently. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Hama seemed to hesitate before nodding. "Alright, but I have been given strict instructions not to let the bear woman pass through these doors."

Nariel looked around and then smiled. "Alright, you can manage the discussions without me." Legolas smiled as she added something in the privacy of his mind. _"I won't be far" _Gimli however was not convinced. "We can't leave you outside in your condition" Nariel's eyes widened as confusion spread across the guards face. "Condition?" Gimli turned to Hama to explain. "She's pregnant" Something inside Nariel snapped. She knew it wasn't the time or the place but she was fed up with being smothered. "Just tell everyone then. Firstly Gimli, it is not anybody's business but mine that I am pregnant..." She stopped when Legolas cleared his throat. She spun around to glare at him. "Alright, maybe it's yours too" before turning back to poor Gimli. "Maybe?" Legolas asked but she ignored him. "But that's not the point. No one needs to know. And secondly, it's not as if I'm mortal and neither is my son. I have been sleeping on the ground for weeks now and we are both fine. I think I can manage a couple of minutes out here."

Nariel took a deep calming breath and indicated for them to go on without her. As the door shut behind them Legolas walked beside Aragorn. "What do you think she meant by maybe?" Aragorn laughed. "I think she meant to wind you up." The elf nodded. "Probably"

Outside Nariel turned to Hama. "Is there somewhere I can sit and wait" she asked as sweetly as possible with one hand on her belly. Seen as Gimli had brought it up, she might as well milk the subject for all that she could. He nodded offering her his arm. "Of course" He led her around to a bench at the side of the building. "I'm sorry if I snapped earlier. I'm just so tired of them smothering me." He laughed. "Don't worry my lady. My wife was the same way when she carried our son." When they reached the bench he held her arm as she sat. "Thank you. I'll just sit here for a while and let you get back to your post" Hama bowed slightly and went back to his position by the door. Once he was out of sight she jumped up onto the roof and in through a high window.

"You know Nariel; you're just as devious as your mother was. I remember she used to get me to fetch and carry for her one minute while she was carrying you, only to go off running through the trees the next." A voice whispered in her ear. "I'll take that as a compliment shall I" she said turning towards the brown bear. "It was intended as one." Nariel made herself comfortable in the rafters. "Thank you uncle Grimbeorn, for everything" Together they watched as the four bellow made their way towards the throne.


	58. Theoden and Grima

Nariel the Red

Chapter 58- Théoden and Grima

Nariel watched the four figures move towards the throne down below where the king sat. King Théoden was bent over like a broken old man. Next to him stood a creasy man in a black robe who whispered continually in his ear. From the corner of her eye she could make out some of the kings men moving to follow the visitors. The wizard woman readied herself to pounce but Grimbeorn put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Hail Théoden son of Thengel. I have returned. For behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each simply be destroyed." Gandalf said as he strode forward confidently. The king's voice however was weak but still filled with distain. "I great you and maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener, the worse. I will not deceive you; when I heard Shadowfax had come back rider less, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of rider. I did not mourn. But here you come again! And will you come with worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you Gandalf Storm crow? Tell me that" Nariel growled quietly until a look from her uncle reminded her she was supposed to be hiding. She didn't like those who distrusted wizards. She had a tendency to take it as a personal insult but Gandalf was not fazed. It was obvious where the king's opinions had come from when the other man began to speak.

"You speak justly my lord. It has been five days since the bitter tidings came that Theodred your son was slain upon the west marches; your right hand, second master of the mark. Eomer has abandoned you and even now we learn from Gondor that the dark lord is stirring in the east. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to visit. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Storm crow? Lathspell I name you, Ill news: and ill news is an ill guest." Although the advisor addressed the king he walked towards the old wizard as he spoke.

"Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received three such guests and yet another was made wait at the door and she akin to you and your people." Nariel grinned. She could see what would happen next. She wasn't allowed to contest anything said against Gandalf, but if the slimy man insulted her, that was a different story.

The man turned back to his king. "But akin also to beast and wizard. We cannot trust her my lord." Grimbeorn leant back in resignation as Nariel jumped down to land behind the man. "You say that as if it were a bad thing." He spun around quickly his eyes wide. _"Nariel, that isn't helping" _she heard in her mind although she could see that Legolas was smiling. The man found his courage soon enough. "It is reason enough to distrust you and all the Beornings" The smirk slid off her face then as she growled in the back of her throat. An answering growl could also be heard faintly from the rafters. Legolas stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. They could not afford to let Nariel get too angry, no matter what the man said. In her current state she was likely to tear him apart and he doubted her uncle would stop her. _"Calm"_ He said not letting go of his grip. _"He would not speak thusly if my grandfather were still alive" _she replied angrily her eyes seeking Grimbeorn amongst the beams. _"Or if he knew my uncle were here" _The elf followed her gaze and shook his head almost in perceptively but the brown bear saw him. Reluctantly Grimbeorn pulled further back into the shadows. He would wait, for now.

Gandalf was also angry but managed to keep his tone even as he spoke. "The wise speak only of what they know Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm you have become. Therefore be silent and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving man until the lightening falls" The wizard raised his staff alerting the man to its presence for the first time.

"His staff! I told you to take his staff!" There was a flurry of activity as the visitors were attacked by the palace guards as Gandalf moved towards the king. Grimbeorn jumped down from the rafters and stood protectively beside his niece refusing to let her fight. "Théoden son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows" Gimli noticed Grima wormtongue trying to crawl away but stopped him with his boot. "I would stay put if I were you" Gandalf stopped in front of the king and closed his eyes. "Hearken to me! I release you from this spell"

Laughter filled the hall. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey!" Gandalf opened his eyes and threw off his cloak filling the hall with blinding white light. Nariel grinned. Life would be so much easier if men learned to just let wizards get on with what they were doing instead of all this talking. "I will draw you out Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Aragorn caught a young woman as she tried to reach the king to help him. "Wait" Théoden thrashed in his throne but the voice that came was not his. It was Saruman. "If I go Théoden dies" Gandalf narrowed his eyes and Théoden fell back against the back of his throne. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him" Nariel watched the struggling pair closely. She was witnessing something incredible she knew, two wizards pitted against one another. She had no doubt who would be proved the strongest. "Rohan is mine!" Gandalf raised his staff as the kings body lunged towards him. "Be gone!"

The hall fell silent as the king landed once more upon his throne. Slowly his features changed until he looked once again to be his own age instead of the broken old man he had been. The woman broke free of Aragorn's grip and rushed to his side. "I know your face. Eowyn... Eowyn."Gandalf smiled and only Nariel could see the exhaustion on his face and the way he leant on his staff. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

As the king looked around at the assembled crowds Nariel moved towards Gimli and the man he had pinned to the ground. She leant down and picked the man up. "I don't like you and if it were up to me I would rip both you and your traitorous master to pieces. So be glad your king will be deciding your fate." She threw the man to the waiting guards and stood beside the dwarf. "How are those mood swings going lassie?" he asked but she shrugged smiling slightly. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."


	59. Yet Another Funeral

Nariel the Red

Chapter 59- Yet another Funeral

Nariel stood on the steps of Edoras with one hand on her swollen belly. Here she was for yet another funeral. Mortals were so fragile. But this was war and mortal corpses wouldn't be the only ones littering this land whether they won or not. She frowned, that wasn't exactly a happy thought. Her gaze landed on Legolas at the bottom of the steps where he waited with Aragorn and Gimli for the procession to start. No he wouldn't dare. She smiled at her ridiculous thoughts. If Mandos wanted to take him there was nothing she could do about it, but didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She had too much to lose.

The funeral procession made its way through Edoras and out onto the planes, but Nariel stayed where she was. They had ganged up on her, refusing to let her attend. _A funeral would be far too stressful in your current condition. We can't have you unduly stressed in your condition_. She scoffed. Because hunting orcs through the wilds wasn't stressful and neither was the coming darkness. "You've chosen a strange time to be born" she whispered as she watched the mourners gather around the tomb that would be Theodred's. "If we lose you won't be alive for very long, but I promise I will defend you to my death and beyond." She blamed her darkening mood on the hormones that wreaked havoc with her body, but she knew it was a lie.

"As will I" Grimbeorn added standing beside her. He refused to leave her side now, as if something terrible would happen the moment she was out of his sight. "I know you will Uncle" Her hands went to her bump again, now clearly evident beneath her tunic. As the service started off in the distance Nariel turned to go back inside.

She looked around the empty hall and sighed. She was so bored. Drawing one of her knives she swung it around a couple of times. For some reason she really wanted to fight something. Unfortunately none of the Rohirim would spar with her, in fact now even Legolas wouldn't fight her. Suddenly the knife vanished from her hand. She spun around to glare at her uncle, who shook his head. "No more of that Nariel. I mean it" She huffed and changing shape climbed up into the rafters to sulk. At least she could still do that.

Eventually the large doors opened admitting Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. As he stepped through the doors Legolas noticed Grimbeorn standing by the fire with what looked like one of Nariel's knives in his hand. "Where is she?" He asked. The bear-man pointed towards the ceiling and the elf groaned. Apparently despite her size Nariel could still climb as well as she ever could and the only ones capable of following her were her uncle and himself. His eyes scanned the rafters. Well he could see her, which was a start. With her blending abilities she could remain hidden even from him if she wanted to. At least it appeared she wanted him to come and get her down. With practiced ease he pulled himself into the rafters.


	60. Evacuation

Note: Firstly I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. I feel like I haven't written Nariel in a long time. This last month has been a bit hectic. Anyone who has been reading 'Athrana' will know that at the beginning of July my Partner proposed. We have spent most of the last month making plans and I have been attending quite a few job interviews. Now that has finally paid off and I start work soon.

Secondly, you will notice that I have now started dating the action in these chapters. This is due to the overlap between 'Nariel the Red' and 'Athrana'. Hopefully the dates will make it easier to follow this for anyone reading both.

PT

Nariel the Red

Chapter 60- Evacuation

TA 3019 March 2nd

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of helms deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Nariel stood watching as the towns people moved about. They weren't panicking, not yet, but it was only a matter of time. Through the crowds she could see Gandalf striding towards the stables followed closely by the others. She could understand why he was so upset, but ultimately it was the king's decision and there was nothing they could do.

After the funeral two small children had been brought into the main hall. They were understandably exhausted after fleeing their burning village.

_Nariel looked up as the door swung open and guards carried two children into the room. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. Where had they come from? What had happened to them? For the first time she felt her maternal instincts kick in. She stood up, but Eowyn beat her to it. The blonde woman took the little girl into her arms and ushered the boy in front of her to sit down. Within moments each child had a bowl of steaming stew in front of them while their story was pried from them piece by piece._

_As she listened, Nariel sat rubbing her swollen belly. Suddenly she wanted to be up in the rafters again, and this time she wouldn't want to come down. Slowly she lifted her head to look up towards the roof. It looked so safe up there. But as she glanced down she caught Legolas' eye across the room. He shook his head ever so slightly, so she stayed where she was._

"_They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick cot and tree." The little girl looked up as Eowyn sat next to her. Her eyes were so sad and confused. "Where's Mamma?" Nariel closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear this, but the conversation continued. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Watching the king's reaction Nariel saw the moment Gandalf had lost. She saw the distrust in Théoden's face and knew that Gandalf had seen it too. Suddenly having had enough she stood up and stormed towards her guest room. As she left she heard their voices "Is she alright?" and smiled slightly when she heard Legolas "She'll be fine, she just needs some time"_

Now Nariel watched as Shadowfax carried Gandalf swiftly away from the city gates. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but she could guess. Eomer and his men were out there somewhere; no doubt Gandalf would find them. She wondered whether the older wizard ever tired of his duty. It must be difficult, especially in times like this, to be ignored by those you want to help. It still shocked her the way Men treated him. Yes she herself came from a Mannish family, but the Beornings were different from other men. They were closer to nature, living forever with their animal selves. They lived closely with her Father Radagast. They understood wizards and their purpose. Even her grandmother's kin, the men of lake town where closer to the Elves and the Dwarfs than other men.

Her recent encounters with the Rohirim and Boromir of Gondor had shocked her. It seemed strange to her that they would treat the Istari with so much distrust. Nariel reminded herself that mortals were less aware of their links to the Valar. Unlike the elves, they did not see them as the Maia incarnate. To them a wizard was just a meddling old man.

It was no wonder that her father chose to be amongst the animals and birds. His association was mainly with the elves of Mirkwood and of course with the Beornings. And if it hadn't been for her sake and her mother's memory Nariel doubted that he would talk to anyone, save Gandalf.

The white figure disappeared into the distance but Nariel stayed where she was, by the window. She was suddenly overtaken with loathing for Saruman. She couldn't understand how he had become some delusional, or how he could bring so much destruction. If he was their only experience of wizardry it was no wonder the Rohirim distrusted their kind. She decided she would do anything she could to change that opinion. Not that she could do very much at the moment.

Nariel felt her son moving and smiled slightly. Soon little one, soon, she thought. In less than two weeks he would be here and still she was travelling. For once in her life she wished she could just find a quiet and safe place to stay for a while. And of course that wasn't going to happen. Instead of resting somewhere safe and warm she was getting ready to leave for war once again. There was no doubt in her mind that this evacuation would lead to yet another battle. Not for the first time Nariel wished her child could be born into a better world. She wondered briefly if the growing darkness and the stress she endured would harm him. Closing her eyes she tried to hold onto the vision she had seen in the wild. They would get through this, the three of them and everything would be ok. Two other arms joined hers from behind. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked. She nodded.


	61. Just A Woman

Nariel the Red

Chapter 61- Just A Woman

TA 3019 March 3nd

Nariel sat down heavily. They had been travelling for almost a day now and she was exhausting, which was ridiculous, she hadn't done anything. Ever since they had left Edoras Legolas had insisted that she stay on her uncle's back, and worst of all Grimbeorn had agreed with him. Now she was exhausted, she dreaded to think what she would feel like if she had tried to walk the entire way. "How are you feeling" she scowled. "I'm fine." Just because he had been right, didn't mean she was going to let him know that. "Grimbeorn doesn't have the most comfortable back in the world, but apart from that I'm fine" She ducked just in time as her uncle walking past, tried to hit her on the head.

Legolas laughed as Grimbeorn walked away and Nariel scowled. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to admit that I was right for once in your life" She smiled sweetly back at him. "No, but it might kill you" He laughed harder. Even amongst all this it was good to see that she was the same as ever. After everything that had happened to them she was still the annoying girl who used to jump out at him when he was walking in the forest. It was a great comfort to know that whatever happened she would always be like that. Aragorn watched them from where he sat laughing quietly to himself until Eowyn approached him with some stew.

Soon they were on their way again. They still had a long way to go. While Nariel watched their procession from atop her uncle's back Legolas moved to the front of the group to scout their path. It was then that chaos broke out. A warg and its rider bounded down the hill towards the group. It managed to kill one of them before it was shot down by the elf. "A scout!" he yelled. Nariel watched in confusion as the villagers began to panic. "What is it?" she asked. "It doesn't matter" Grimbeorn growled. At the kings insistence the villagers were led away towards Helms deep as fast as they could. The brown bear took off at a sprint.

As they got closer and closer to the fortress Nariel screamed at her uncle. "We have to go back! They need all the help they can get! We have to go back!" All she received in reply was a growl as the bear moved faster.

When they reached the fortress of helms deep, Nariel was taken through the corridors to deep within the building before she was allowed to get down. "We have to go back now!" she yelled. "No!" was yelled back at her as Grimbeorn changed into a man once again. For the first time in her life she noticed that he was out of breath. "They were calling for warriors." The man shook his head firmly. "We can fight, we need to go back they need us" Standing at his full impressive height Grimbeorn stared her down. "You are not a warrior anymore Nariel. And you are my only concern" Nariel's eyes narrowed and her fingers sparked. "They need our help" She said throwing him against the wall. "No" he said quietly. She stopped. What was she doing? He was an old man. Sometimes she forgot how fragile he could be. He was not eternal, as powerful as the Beorning were they were still just men.

Nariel slumped against the wall. There was no way she could help now. She was just a baggage carried around now. Nothing but a woman, she didn't like it. "I'm sorry Grimbeorn" she said. He nodded having recovered. "You should have seen the fights your mother and I had. You may be a wizard now, but you'll always be a bear. And when someone a she bear loves is in trouble, they can become savage. I expected such a reaction." Slowly they sat down on the floor together. "I just feel so useless" she said. He nodded "You think I don't know what that feels like. Compared to my father I'm nothing" She shook her head slowly. "No you're not Grimbeorn. You're the leader of our people. And I don't know what I'd do without you" Standing again he helped her up and together they walked to a window and looked out over the horizon. All they could do now was wait.


	62. Grimbeorn

Nariel the Red

Chapter 62- Grimbeorn

TA 3019 March 3nd

Standing side by side on the battlements Nariel and Grimbeorn watched the victorious riders approach. From where they stood they couldn't make out any faces and the stench of blood outweighed any other scent. But one thing they could tell. There weren't very many of them. Only a handful of riders were making their way quickly towards the fortress. "He'll be fine" Grimbeorn said. "If he wasn't you'd know" she nodded. "I know but he isn't the only one I'm worried about."

As the gates opened to admit the king and his men the Beornings made their way towards to meet them. Eowyn got to the men first, her face bright with relief when she saw her uncle. Standing at the top of the steps Nariel watched them approach. Watching her lover dismount she flinched. Something had happened, she could see it on his face and she wasn't going to like it. She could see Gimli, Legolas was helping him down from the horse. But she couldn't see Aragorn. As the elf walked towards her she didn't say anything. There was nothing to say and they both knew it.

As Legolas lead Nariel away to explain what had happened Grimbeorn watched the exchange between Eowyn and the dwarf. He too had figured out who was lost. This did not bode well. Grimbeorn was no fool, he knew who the ranger was, what he meant to the world of men. With Aragorn went the hopes of all men. Even the Beornings would not withstand the evil in this land forever. United the world of men may have had a chance, but divided and distrustful as they had become they were lost. Silently he cursed himself for not doing something sooner. Maybe if he had reached out to the others earlier, if he had made moves to form an alliance. But they had seemed so far away. He and his people had been comfortable. They had everything they needed through trade with the elves, the men of Lake Town and of course the dwarves. At least he had had the foresight, before he left, to send his people to King Thranduil. It was better for all those who dwelled in the forest to stick together, especially when war was so close at hand.

Seeing the dwarf walk away Grimbeorn moved to intercept him. "Master Dwarf!" He shouted as he caught up with him. "Lord Grimbeorn" he answered inclining his head slightly. The distress was clear to see on his face and he did nothing to try and hide it. "I was wondering if you would share a drink with me, for Aragorn" he said. The Dwarf nodded. "Aye that would be much appreciated. I don't suppose you have any of that mead you're so famous for?" Grimbeorn pulled a bottle from behind his back. "I might" Gimli cheered slightly and followed the man to a quiet spot so they could toast the dead.

Sharing the bottle between them, the sweet liquid was soon gone. So they sat leaning against the wall talking. It was strange, Grimbeorn thought. He was more comfortable talking to this dwarf than any of the Rohirim, and they were his kin. Maybe it was the geography they shared, or the legend his father still commanded with the dwarfs of the mountain. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had someone to talk to. Someone who understood what was at stake in this war. Someone who understood what death meant to them. Hearing a shout they stood up. "He's alive!" Rushing towards the sound they saw a miracle take place. Walking through the gates was Aragorn. Suddenly the dwarf was down the steps and Grimbeorn could have laughed with relief. It was about time he did something about that alliance. After this battle was over, he was going to have a long talk with both Théoden and Aragorn. It was about time the world of men stood together.


	63. One Of Many

Nariel the Red

Chapter 63- One of Many

TA 3019 March 3nd

Nariel stood in the doorway as Aragorn explained what he had seen. This was not good, in fact this was terrible. They had all known that the evacuation would end in a siege, but the sheer numbers were baffling. She also knew what was going to happen now. Any minute now she would be bundled off into the caves with the rest of the women. She would then have to spend an unspecified amount of time living in ignorance. And this time there was nothing she could do to stop it. This time she couldn't force them to let her fight. She could barely move around on her own. She could still use magic but without her weapons she was too vulnerable. She couldn't get hurt now, not when her son was so close to being born. For once she would have to sit back and worry over those she loved. Just like all the other women.

True to her prediction with her Uncle on one side and Legolas on the other she was lead down into the cavern. Too exhausted to do anything else Nariel sat quietly. "Meleth?" getting no reply Legolas tried again. "Nariel?" She looked up at him. "Are you alright?" She shook her head. "Will you tell me what is wrong?" he asked. She glared. "You know what is wrong." He sighed. "Nariel you are in no condition..." She stood up so that she was looking him the eye. She was his equal and she refused to be treated as anything less. "I know exactly what condition I am in Legolas Thranduilion. You don't have to remind me. I am also well aware of the fact that all I can do is sit here and wait to hear if you made it through this night alive. You do not have to remind me of any of it!" He laughed, "That's better" She rolled her eyes. "You had me worried there for a moment. The Nariel I know doesn't take anything sitting down. Now be a good little bear woman and sit here till I come back to get you." Growling quietly she sat down in a huff. The last comment had been a joke, but she hadn't found it very funny. Sighing he knelt down so that they were looking one another in the eye again. "I made you a promise not very long ago Nariel. I intend to keep it." He kissed her once and stood up again. "Good" she said "because my son will not be growing up without a father."

Sometime later Nariel sat in the corner watching the others. The atmosphere down here was unbearable. Every one of them was in the same boat; each had loved ones up above. And they all knew that not all of them would feel relief in the morning. What made it worse however were Eowyn's complaints. Seeing the female wizard the woman had assumed she had a sympathetic ear. If anyone understood what it was like to be left behind while others fought for you, it was her. Now while Nariel could identify with Eowyn's frustrations, she was in no mood to hear them. They were not the only two women feeling this frustration. Whether they were capable or not there wasn't a woman in this cavern who would not willingly swap places with their loved ones to protect them. Eowyn's need to prove herself was really starting to grate on the bear's nerves. Finally she had had enough. "Eowyn!" The woman looked at her in shock. "You are not the only one feeling this way. If you ask any woman here you will realise they are just as frustrated as you are. We are here now and there is nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is sit here and pray they will survive this. You will have some other opportunity to prove yourself. But it is not now. Did you never think that maybe your uncle needs you down here? His son is dead and your brother is missing. He needs you here so that he has something to live for. We fight hardest when we have something to protect. And believe me you do not want to be up there. Let the men do what they can. We will get through this by believing in them. Now sit there and let the rest of us worry in our own ways."

With that Nariel sat back against the pillar with her eyes closed. She had the orb Galadriel had given her in her pocket but she wouldn't take it out. Just like she wouldn't contact Legolas with her mind. She was going to live like an ordinary Mannish woman tonight. She had no right to information the others did not have. Tonight she was one of them, and she was terrified.


	64. Dawn

Nariel the Red

Chapter 64- Dawn

TA 3019 March 4th

Nariel huddled against the wall; even through all this stone they could hear the sounds of battle getting closer and closer. It did not take much to realise that they were losing. The smell of fear and panic was overpowering, but there was nothing she could do. All around her women and children were moving further and further from the cave entrance. Maybe there was something she could do. Eowyn, quiet now with her sulking, was staring off into nothing. "Eowyn!" She called. The woman looked up, why did she always look so defiant. Her wide eyes and set jaw seemed a permanent fixture on her face.

"Eowyn, do you have your sword?" she asked struggling to stand up. Pregnant or not they were the women's last defence if the army failed. The Blonde nodded slightly, confusion clear on her face. "Then come with me." Together they moved towards the entrance. They would stand guard here until it was over, one way or another. Nariel changed, she was more comfortable in bear form and even if her movement was restricted, the legend of the Beornings still had sway amongst the world of men. The presence of a bear might give these women confidence enough not to despair yet. Nariel relaxed slightly feeling their fear lessen.

Then the horn sounded. Everyone in the cavern knew what that meant; they were making a charge at the enemy. In that moment the battle was going to be won or lost. All they could do was wait, but they knew either way they wouldn't be waiting long. Then there was silence. Up above nothing moved. They looked at one another. Which way had the battle gone? Nariel moved forward another pace. Someone or something was clearing the doorway. She could hear the scrape of something heavy being moved away from the door. Eowyn moved to stand beside her, her sword ready to strike. Nariel sniffed. Relief spread through her. It was a man, one of the Rohirim; No doubt the husband or son of one of the women down here, unable to wait any longer. She changed back and shuffled over to sit down. "It is alright Eowyn. It is a man on the other side of that door. We are safe. The battle is over." But Eowyn didn't move. She stood there defiantly staring at the door.

Nariel leant back and closed her eyes. Let the men deal with Eowyn, she wanted to sleep. Although she had done nothing down here she hadn't slept, none of them had. They had been too highly strung. The first thing she was going to do was go and find Legolas, maybe yell at him a bit for making her worry so much. Then she was going to find Aragorn and Gimli, to make sure they were ok. And then she would find Grimbeorn. Then she was going to find a nice quiet room and sleep.


	65. Postbattle Reflection

Nariel the Red

Chapter 65- Post-battle reflection

TA 3019 March 4th

Legolas was staring at the trees in wonder from where he stood on the battlements. So much had happened in one night. The battle had been incredible and terrifying and exhausting. Then when they thought all was lost Gandalf had arrived with Eomer and his men. Their charge had driven the enemy away and into a forest that had not been there before. The wizard had explained that the Ents had sent them. And none of the orcs that had vanished between the trees had reappeared. The forest was taking its revenge on Saruman and his forces, both here and in Isengard. He couldn't wait to see what they had done to the wizard's stronghold.

Nariel had spotted Legolas the moment she stepped foot into the sunlight. Unconsciously she let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. He was alright. She tried to be silent as she snuck up behind him, but that was a lost cause. "I thought I told you to stay put until I came to get you" he said without turning around. "If everybody else hadn't already left, and I thought you were actually being serious." She leant heavily against the battlements beside him. "How was it?" She asked seeing the sadness he was trying to hide. "There were elves, from Rivendell and Lorien." She could see where this was going. So many men had died; it was unthinkable that no elves had been claimed. "Haldir was among them." It was worse than she imagined. Though they had only met the Marchwarden once, they knew him; he had given them his Talan when they needed it. It was hard to believe he was actually gone.

Grimbeorn watched them from a distance, he was exhausted but they had survived the night. He personally remembered very little about the battle. It was a mess of blood and death. The Rohirim had lost many but Saruman had lost more. They had won the day. His thoughts went back to his own people. Although they were safe within Thranduil's mountain he worried. What were the chances that the great wood would escape unscathed? By the time they returned home everything would be different, if they returned home at all. No, he couldn't think like that. They would survive this. He would escort his niece home with her prince and the newest little Beorning. They would come home to find their family safe and the forest free from evil.

Another man was also watching the couple. Aragorn knew that this was not the end. They had survived the battle, but they hadn't won the war. There was still so much at stake. At least they had each other to lean on. Unconsciously he rubbed the Evenstar pendant between his fingers. He wondered where she was now, Arwen. Had she sailed? Was she still in the valley? Had she forgotten him already? Even if they defeated the great darkness that was set to devour them would he be able to live on without her by his side. She had been the driving force behind his actions for so long, and she still was. It was her face he had seen as he lay unconscious the day before, her voice that had brought him round and forced him to go on. What did that mean? Had she really been calling to him? Or was it just a memory? He didn't know the answer to any of these questions, and he wouldn't for a long time. All he could do was fight on.

Gimli was trying to sharpen the dent out of his favourite axe. Really wearing a metal collar wasn't playing fair. He had still killed the stubborn creature but it had been a close call. In fact it had been an entire night of close calls. He had been impressed by the Rohirim so far and Grimbeorn had been incredible. Even after seeing Nariel and hearing the tales of Beorn, he had not expected Grimbeorn to be such a force. The brown bear's reputation was as a leader of his people rather than a warrior in battle. That however was soon going to change. Anyone who had survived last night would take the image of the great brown bear with them. But they would also take the image of two kings riding side by side. Théoden of Rohan and Aragorn heir to the throne of Gondor. In Rivendell Gimli had overheard much on the weakness of men, now he didn't believe it was true. The world of men was far from weak and they were not as scattered as many thought. It was men fighting this war, not men or elves or hobbits, at least openly.

He wondered briefly whether his people had been drawn into the fray yet. How long would it be before the mountain was attacked? Or the men of lake town? He hoped that they would stand together the men and the dwarfs, but he wasn't sure that they would. It was in moments like this that he realised just how incredible his friendship with Legolas really was or in fact his friendship with Aragorn. Even his growing friendship with Grimbeorn would be considered incredible by his people. But that shouldn't be the case. Thinking it time he distracted the bear man from his worries. He could see the look on his face while he watched his niece. Every day his worry over her grew, as did all of theirs. How were they going to fight this war with a child to look after? Standing Gimli walked over to Grimbeorn's side. "I don't suppose you have any more of that mead?" He asked prompting the man to laugh. "I'm afraid not Master dwarf, but maybe we can find something else to drink."


	66. Deal

Nariel the Red

Chapter 66- Deal

TA 3019 March 4th

They didn't have long to recover before a party rode out towards Isengard. This party included King Théoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and of course Nariel ad Grimbeorn. They had determined to go and confront Saruman. Much had been said to try and persuade Nariel to stay put but she was not having any of it. She wanted to look the white wizard in the face while he answered for what he had done. She had never liked him and she had never trusted him, but her father had and Gandalf had. He had abused the power he had been given by the Valar, everything she had been taught about being one of the Istari. He had become everything they shouldn't be and she needed to know he had been stopped.

First however they had to get past the trees surrounding Helms Deep. It was incredible, in one day an entire forest had appeared. Nariel was incredibly curious about it. She had been to Fangorn, but this was different somehow. These trees were not asleep or sleepily sitting voicing their grievances. These trees had walked all this way to seek their revenge. While others had travelled to Isengard, they had been sent here to destroy Saruman's army. She moved to climb off her uncle's back but his warning growl stopped her. Although the trees had cleared a path for them, they were in no mood for visitors, no matter who they were.

Ahead of her Legolas and Gimli were discussing the trees as they moved forward. "These are the strangest tress I have ever seen. And I have seen many an oak grow from acorn to ruinous age. I wish that I could walk among them; they have voices and maybe in time I could understand their thoughts." Nariel smiled softly, his thoughts did not surprise her; he was a wood elf after all. Trees were more exciting to him than any other creature. The statement however terrified Gimli. "No, No! Let us leave them! I guess well enough what they are thinking; hatred for all that go about on two legs and they speak no doubt of crushing and strangling" But the elf shook his head. "Not all that go on two legs I think. It is orcs that they hate."

They walked on in silence for a while before Gimli voiced his own wonder. "You may think them wonderful, but I have seen a greater wonder in this land, more beautiful than any grove or glade that ever grew: My heart is still full of it. Here they have one of the marvels of the Northern world, and what do they say of it? Caves, they say. Caves! Holes to fly to in times of war, to store fodder in! My good Legolas, do you know that the cavers of helms deep are vast and beautiful? There would be an endless pilgrimage of Dwarfs, merely to gaze at them, if such things were known to be. Aye indeed they would pay pure gold for a brief glance." Legolas scoffed. "And I would give gold to be excused, and double to be let out. What do you think Nariel?" She jumped slightly, not expecting to be brought into the conversation she had been listening to. "To be honest, I was rather distracted in the caverns. I did not feel the urge to explore." Actually she did not want to think about her time in the caves. For once in her life she had been completely useless and she didn't like it.

Gimli however was not going to be distracted and continued his descriptions for the elf. "Do you think those halls are fair, where your King dwells under the hill in Mirkwood, and dwarves helped in their making long ago? They are but hovels compared to the caverns I have seen here; immeasurable halls, filled with an everlasting music of water that tinkles into pools, as fair as Kheled-zaram in the starlight. And Legolas when the torches are kindled and men walk on the sandy floors under the echoing domes, ah! Then, Legolas, gems and crystals and veins of precious ore glint in the polished walls; and the light glows through folded marbles, shell-like, translucent as the living hands of Queen Galadriel. There are columns of white and saffron and dawn-rose, Legolas, fluted and twisted into dreamlike forms; they spring up from many coloured floors to meet the glistening pendants of the roof; wings, ropes, curtains fine as frozen clouds; spears, banners, pinnacles of suspended palaces! Still lakes mirror them; a glimmering world looks up from dark pools covered with clear glass; cities, such as the mind of durin could scarce of imagined in his sleep, stretch on through avenues and pillared courts, on into the dark recesses where no light can come. And plink! A silver drop falls, and the round wrinkles in the glass make all the towers bend and waver like weeds and corals in a grotto of the sea. Then evening comes: they fade and twinkle out; the torches pass on to another chamber and another dream. There is chamber after chamber, Legolas; hall opening out into hall, dome after dome, stair beyond stair; and still the winding paths lead on into the mountains heart. Caves! The caverns of helms deep! Happy was the chance that drove me there! It makes me weep to leave them."

The prince looked in wonder at his friend. He could hardly believe that the mountain could move him so much. Suddenly he regretted not exploring the caves himself. Nariel could feel his thoughts and knew what he was going to ask before he asked it. _"Nariel?..." _She interrupted his voice in her head. _"It's alright. I don't mind, if he agrees it might do some good for me to get home before you, calm your father slightly. Ask him" _Legolas turned to the dwarf. "Gimli, never have I heard you talk like this. Come! Let us make a bargain- if we both return safe out of the perils that await us, we will journey for a while together. You shall visit Fangorn with me, and then I will come with you to see helms deep."

As they emerged on the other side Nariel looked back once before setting her sights on the distance. They had a long way to travel before they could stop. And even then they would not be at their destination.


	67. Isengard

Note: Just to say I am going for the film version here, more specifically the extended edition. Nariel has been itching to get her claws into Saruman, and I couldn't disappoint her.

I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I haven't forgotten about Nariel or my other stories. I have just been rushed off m feet with my new job.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 67- Isengard

TA 3019 March 5th

It was nearly noon when they approached the gates of Isengard, and there was a surprise waiting for them. Sitting eating, drinking and laughing where two hobbits, who did not look any worse for wear after their adventures. "Welcome my lords to Isengard" Merry said with a smoking pipe in his hand. They all stood in shock for a few moments before Gimli recovered, Jumping down from the horses back. "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!" Normally Nariel would be annoyed by the smell of smoke and of the meat they were eating, but she was far too relieved. Slowly she climbed down from her uncle's back and walked towards the laughing hobbits. "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Nariel slumped down next to them and picked up an apple.

It took them a couple of moments to figure out what was different about her, but once they did their jaws dropped. In her baggy tunic and cloak the casual observer probably wouldn't put two and two together, but they had spent enough time out in the wild together to notice her restricted movement and her change in shape. "Are you?..." Merry asked. Nariel rolled her eyes and threw the apple core over her shoulder. "Yup" She reached for another apple. "Who's the father?" Pippin asked. Nariel stopped eating and looked at him disbelievingly. Legolas coughed, and Pippin turned red. "Hobbits" Gandalf muttered.

Suddenly Merry remembered why they were standing at the gates in the first place. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard. He wants to see you right away." With that he pointed towards the great black tower. With a lot of complaining Nariel clambered back up onto her uncle's back and the group moved forward. The water that the Ents had unleashed was lapping around the horses ankles and everywhere they looked they could see the destruction nature had brought to Saruman's war machine. The hilarity and relief of seeing the hobbits was washed away as the gravity of the situation crept upon them.

Nariel looked up at the tower that loomed above them. Once upon a time this place had been a place of respect and awe, but the Wizard had destroyed that. It had been a place of fear and dread, a place of betrayal and deception. And now, now it was a broken, no longer a place of power but a symbol of disgrace. This place was everything that was wrong with the world, it represented the troubles of so many people and Nariel felt her blood boil. Deep down she knew that Sauron, not Saruman was responsible for this war, deep down she knew that it was the temptation of the ring that had broken the once great wizard and turned him into this abomination. But right at that moment she couldn't see it. Right at that moment all that she could see was a symbol of her frustrations. All she could see was a man who had made her life, all their lives more difficult. She saw the lofty figure who had disapproved of her and her father. She saw the man who had used her father to betray Gandalf. She saw red.

Legolas couldn't help but stare in wonder as he listened to the old Ent talk. As old as he was, he was young compared to his people and he had never seen an Ent. "Haroom... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here... Locked in his tower." Gandalf nodded gravely. "And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard." Out of the corner of his eye, the elf noticed Nariel twitch slightly. That wasn't good, she was unpredictable at the best of times but at the moment, so close to giving birth, there was no telling what she would do.

It was not enough, Nariel thought. He had done too much, caused too much to just be left here in his tower. Gimli it seemed agreed with her. "Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gandalf however looked back up at the tower and shook his head. "No. He has no power any more" All the better, she thought growling softly. "Show yourself!" None of them had expected it, but it had been Aragorn who had spoken. He too wanted Saruman to answer for his crimes.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the tower. "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" For a second it looked like the king would give in, but he didn't, he had lost too much. "We shall have peace... We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg... are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... we shall have peace!"

Nariel relaxed slightly. It was alright, he wasn't going to get away with it, any of it. And Saruman knew it. "Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess... the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!" He was trying to bait the other wizard, but Gandalf wasn't going to bite. "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were very deep in the enemy's counsel." As much as she understood what Gandalf was trying to do, Nariel thought it was a waste of time. Saruman did not feel guilty for the destruction he had caused, she could see it on his face, and he revelled in it as any other evil being did. He was no better than the orcs they slaughtered on a daily basis, worse even. He knew what he was doing. He had once been on the side of good, he had been a wizard and a great and wise one she had heard, and still he had turned aside for his own gain.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you" With a look of Glee on his face the disgraced wizard raised a large black orb in his hand. He peered into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Nariel growled loudly now, not even trying to go unheard. Even high up on his tower Saruman could hear her. He sneered. "So it is the bastard child. Tell me Nariel, does your father still have you believing you are a wizard." Just then she heard a calming voice in her head. _"Calm Meleth." _Legolas had caught the dangerous look in her eyes as the anger rose inside her. She was not the only one annoyed. "I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" The dwarf had had enough. One by one his friends had been insulted and he did not want to hear any more.

"No!" Gandalf shouted. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" But his negotiation was in vain. Saruman was in no mood to listen to reason. "Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" He still thought himself more powerful than the grey pilgrim. A bolt of fire sped towards Gandalf but dissipated without doing him any harm. Saruman could not touch him now. But that didn't matter. Nariel had seen her opportunity. No she had an excuse. Another bolt of flame, this time from her own hands sped up towards the distance figure and flashed past his face scorching the left side. With a shriek Saruman covered the burn with his hand, shocked that the attack had connected at all.

"You missed" Gimli accused, but Nariel grinned. "It's much more painful this way" she said, not even caring how dark her thoughts had become. Recovering from his shock Gandalf spoke again. "Saruman... your staff is broken!" And it was. The staff shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces and it was only then that they noticed Wormtongue cowering behind the broken wizard. "Grima! You need not follow him!" King Théoden began "You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down" Personally Nariel did not believe the small slimy man deserved forgiveness either, but she had relieved quite a bit of her frustration already, and even more of it ebbed away as she watched the pain on Saruman's face as he talked.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in their reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory of helms deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Nariel sighed. Was Saruman deliberately trying to annoy her? Couldn't he see that he was beaten? She could feel the frustration growing again. "Grima... come down! Be free of him!" Nariel's fingers twitched. Gandalf looked at her sharply shaking his head and she heard Legolas in her head again. She closed her eyes. "Free? He will never be free!" Grima wormtongue yelled in frustration. "No!" But Saruman spun around and hit him to the ground. "Down you cur!"

A thought struck Nariel. That was why he was so confident. While he still had power over another Saruman believed he was invincible, while he still had his servant he felt nothing could touch him. He was still in control. She looked at Grima closely. He had a knife in his hands but there was indecision on his face. Do it, she thought, do it. Even if it kills you it will make you free. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Knowing what she had to do Nariel blocked Legolas from her mind. He wasn't going to like what she was going to do, but she had to do it. "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" No, he would rather die, and he will. She could see that he was never going to tell, no matter what they promised him. Deep down Gandalf knew that as well.

Nariel closed her eyes and searched. She was getting better at it, seeing the minds of others. But she had never pushed her way inside before. There she could see it, the small enclosed mind of Grima Wormtongue. So warped and confused by Saruman's control, she wondered briefly what he had been like before the wizard fought his way inside. Then she wondered whether she was just as bad. All the same she pushed aside the thin barrier and heard his thoughts. He wanted to do it, he wanted to kill his master, and he was on the brink. It was too late to stop now. She had to do it. She gave Wormtongue the push he needed.

Legolas noticed the moment Nariel detached her mind from his, she was going to do something, something she knew she shouldn't. Too late he saw Wormtongue move towards Saruman. Too late he released the arrow that killed him. Saruman was already dead. The body toppled off the top of the tower and became skewered on a great water wheel. Too late. As her mind floated back, he heard her voice again. _"I had too" _He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that she had done it, or the fact that he couldn't blame her for it. Would any of them have done any different given the chance?


	68. Regrets

Nariel the Red

Chapter 68- Regrets

TA 3019 March 5th

That night Nariel couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and stared up at the sky. She could hear voices in her head. The voice of Wormtongue's thoughts, the scream as Saruman died. She had never done anything like that before. Why did she have the right? Why should she get to choose? She had forgotten everything she had been taught, everything her father had told her about who they were. How had she gone so wrong?

She sat bolt upright hearing a noise. Gandalf was sitting not very far away smoking his pipe. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked without turning around. She sighed getting up to move closer to him. "You knew what I was doing didn't you?" she asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you stop me?" He answered her question with another. "Why didn't you stop yourself?" That was what worried her, that question had been nagging on her mind. She hadn't even stopped to think that she could be wrong. Was this what Saruman had felt as he descended into darkness? Was she closer to that line with her hormones running wild or was that a convenient excuse? Had she wanted to exert her power, to prove that she was still useful? Was this all she was now? "I don't know" she said finally.

Gandalf nodded. "We all feel like giving up sometimes. It's a hard job we have advising the people of this world. Sometimes I forget that you haven't had the time in Valinor, the time amongst the valor. That is what I go back to, when I feel the frustration. Your father I think looks to your mother, and what she would want him to do." She knew what he was getting at. Just before she had had the clarity of mind to block Legolas from her thoughts. She knew she was doing something he would disapprove of, something she was ashamed of. That in itself was indication enough that she should not have gone through with it. If you are ashamed to admit you have done something, you should not have done it in the first place. "What should I do?" she asked but she knew she wouldn't get an answer from him, at least not one she wanted to hear. "That's something you have to decide." He said and stood up. "I think I'll go for a walk." With that he left her alone with her thoughts.

Unbeknownst to her something was coming, someone who would help her decide what to do. But Gandalf knew. He could feel the approaching army, the Brethren and the Dunedain and the one who travelled with them. He should have been surprised at her presence, but he wasn't. The group were camped very nearby. He breathed a sigh of relief. Their help would be welcome, not just for Nariel's sake. But Aragorn would need his brothers and his people. If they were going to figure out Sauron's next move and strike back at him, they would need all the help they could get.

Legolas watched as Nariel sat in the darkness. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to help her. He could hear the thoughts spinning through her head, but didn't know what to say. Maybe he wouldn't need to say anything. Standing up he moved to sit beside her and silently moved her head to rest on his shoulder. And filled with frustration and confusion she cried uncontrollably.


	69. Athriel

Nariel the Red

Chapter 69- Athriel

TA 3019 March 6th

Nariel watched the sun as it rose, wondering what it meant. She hadn't slept. She was so confused, as if she didn't know who she was anymore. She felt so uncomfortable in her own skin. How could she, everything had been changing so fast. It was that long ago she had given up on her fears to be with Legolas. Then while their new relationship was so young she had felt the life inside her, and all the while war had been raging around them. She was living from day to day expecting at any moment something to swoop down and take it all away. She was waiting for everything to go wrong. She didn't know how much longer she could live on the knife edge, how much longer she could do this. She was on high alert all the time and she was exhausted. Her son moved inside her and she smiled. She just had to keep a hold of what was important. They could get through this and then they would help the world pick up the pieces. If only she had a sign that everything would be alright, that she would be the same person when all this was over.

Then she smelt it, the approaching riders. Two of them she knew- Elrond's sons, and a large group of men- most likely Numenorean, but there was something else. Something she had caught a glimpse of before in Rivendell. At the time she had been too preoccupied to analyse it, but now that she smelt it again she realised how strange it was. Elven she thought, Noldo, but there was something else, something wilder in her scent. She could tell it was female, especially amongst the men and ellon she rode beside.

Sensing her confusion Legolas stirred and sat up. Nariel was looking off towards the horizon her head slightly to one side as she tried to distinguish the scent. He followed her gaze and relief flooded his body. There was no mistaking the two that rode at the front of the approaching party. Elladan and Elrohir would be very welcome on their quest; Aragorn would be filled with hope at the sight of them. And if he was not mistaken it was Aragorn's own men that they rode with. But none of this would confuse the Istari so. Then he saw it, something he had passed off as normal until the sight sunk fully into his brain. Riding between the two Elven figures at the front of the party was a third. Once upon a time that would have been expected. There had always been a third alongside the twins. Since childhood it had been a familiar sight. Athriel Erynsaeliel had been with them as long as he could remember, but she was dead. "Athriel?" He wondered aloud, because who else could it be. The more he thought about it the more the idea caught hold. As he watched he noticed, even with her cloak pulled tightly around her, she moved like Athriel. But how?

Athriel? Nariel thought, where had she heard that name, and why did it fit somehow with the approach from the distance. Then she remembered. One day as they wondered around Rivendell before the fellowship left on their quest Legolas had told her the story. One day in the long gallery he had told her.

_They were exploring, walking down every corridor and opening every door. Nariel had never been to Rivendell and what better opportunity to show her around. They had nothing to do except spend time together. They had to make the most of it before they had to part and today Nariel wanted to explore. Suddenly she stopped. "What's in there?" she asked. Down a corridor to her right there was a long wide corridor packed with portraits, but unlike the other galleries in Imladris this room had no windows and very few lanterns glittered from the ceiling. Legolas stopped and he looked sadly towards the pictures. "That's the long gallery. It's where Lord Elrond keeps the portraits of those who have sailed or passed on." Silently Nariel took his arm and led him into the gallery. She wanted to see it. _

_They wondered down through the dark room, with Legolas pointing out those that he had known, Until they came to a very young Elleth in full armour with a helmet under her arm. "Who is that" She asked stopping to look closer. The face was familiar, and yet not so: The shape of the face, the dark hair and the dark eyes. "That is Athriel Erynsaeliel, Councillor Erestor's sister." That was why she was so familiar. She had spoken to Lord Elrond's chief councillor a couple of times. He had been interested in her history as the newest Istari in middle earth, but apart from those few meetings he was quiet and withdrawn. Underneath some of the portraits there were flowers, most were old and dried but underneath Athriel's portrait were two fresh roses. Her brother must have left them, she thought, but she was wrong. "The twins must be back" the prince muttered looking at the flowers. Nariel's brow furrowed. "What?"_

_Sighing Legolas pulled her over to a bench against the other wall before he explained. "Athriel was their best friend. They did everything together the three of them." Nariel looked at the smiling face in the picture and then at the helmet under her arm. "She was a warrior?" Even amongst the elves it was unusual for a female to choose such a profession. "Yes, one of the best." It was obvious by his tone that Athriel had not sailed. "What happened?" She asked even though she wasn't really sure she wanted to know. "When Aragorn was a child Elladan and Elrohir were sent out to retrieve him and his mother. He was to be brought to Rivendell for protection after his father's death. Athriel went with them, she never let them go anywhere on their own. But on their way back to the valley they were attacked. Athriel was shot by a poison arrow. She jumped down from her horse and fought off the orcs so that they could escape. They never got over it."_

Well, Nariel thought as Legolas went to waken Aragorn, I asked for a sign and a supposedly dead Elven warrior turns up. Maybe it was time that she stepped back and let others fight this war. Time that she found a nice safe place to give birth and wait out the darkness.


	70. New Friendships

Nariel the Red

Chapter 70- New Friendships

TA 3019 March 6th

Nariel sat and watched them talk. Legolas and Athriel. She had been sent to rest while her lover caught up with his old friend. A friend who until recently had been counted amongst the dead. They had met in their childhood, which was unusual enough amongst the elves. Elflings were not born very often and yet by some miracle Legolas, Athriel and Elladan and Elrohir had all been born within a couple of years of each other. It was inevitable that they would have become friends. But somehow it was incredible that Legolas had been able to break into the friendship that the trio had. From what she had heard so far the three of them had been inseparable. "It is good to see you again Lady Nariel" She looked up to see the identical features of Elrond's sons. "So much has happened since we last saw you" She nodded. Yes a lot had changed in such a short time. "For you as well" she said indicating the pair talking not very far away. They sat on her left side and watched the other elves as they talked. They seemed so much happier, more at peace. "What happened to her?" she asked finally.

When Athriel had first approached and removed her hood, Nariel had been shocked. With the marks that covered the elleth's entire body, it was incredible that she was still walking around. They looked at one another and in that moment she could see the pain running just bellow the surface. Seeing her like this was obviously difficult for them. In Rivendell there had been a false merriment about them, as if they were trying their hardest not to let anyone see how miserable they were. Back then they had still been mourning their oldest friend. Now with her return they had no reason to pretend. They were obviously overjoyed at her return, but now they had the pain of what she had been through.

"The orcs took her, but they didn't kill her. They tortured her instead. For five years they tortured her. When she finally escaped she believed that we would all cast her aside, they had changed her so much."

"It was only recently that she finally came home"

Nariel watched the Elleth with renewed interest now. She had been through so much and yet here she was riding out for war. And yet for all her strength she was still able to sit and chat with an old friend. They were laughing now Legolas and Athriel, as if they were sharing memories. She had never thought about what Legolas would have been like as a child. She had known him for over 30years and yet that wasn't a drop in the ocean compared to the span of his life. He knew everything there was to know about her and yet she knew hardly anything about his life before the last three decades. She watched as The twins approached to speak to him now. The three Ellon walked away leaving Athriel on her own as Nariel was now. _"Go and talk to her" _Nariel heard in her mind. Obviously Legolas had heard her earlier thoughts. Now was a perfect opportunity to learn about her prince's past, but also to get to know this intriguing Elleth who had fought true darkness and survived.

As she approached the elven woman she bowed as well as she could in her present condidtion. "Lady Athriel, it is a pleasure to meet you" The elf bowed as well but laughed. "Please just Athriel. I never quite got the hang of being a lady" Nariel laughed as well, that was something she could relate to. Maybe it was growing up surrounded by men, or her animal nature but she herself had never been very ladylike. "Alright" She manouved herself so that they sat side by side. Seeing her sitting there Legolas returned to make sure she didn't need anything. Well that's what he said, obviously he just wanted to spy on them. "Meleth, could you get me some water" She wasn't really thirsty, she just wanted to talk to the elleth alone. It had been his idea in the first place after all.

As soon as he was out of sight she turned to the elf beside her and asked the question burning on her lips. "So tell me, do you have any embarrassing stories about when Legolas was young?" The smile that lit up Athriel's face was incredible, she laughed. "I have hundreds she said and leant closer with a conspiratorial look in her eyes. "Well, when I first met Prince Legolas..."

_TA146_

_Athriel returned to the hall of fire and stopped. There was someone sitting in her seat. Someone new, and he was sitting between the twins. Well that wouldn't do. She stormed over to the cushions and stood glaring down at the newcomer. "That's my seat" The newcomer was a blonde ellon who looked up at her confused. "Well I'm sitting here now" he replied. Athriel moved quickly pushing the elfling aside and resuming her usual spot. She couldn't really blame him, this was the best seat in the house, but it was hers. "This is Athriel" Elladan said handing the blonde a cushion. "And she sits here" Elrohir confirmed. Soon though the incident was forgotten and the four of them were chatting happily. _


	71. Broken in the dark

Note: Hi guys. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I want to try and get a lot written today, but it will be split between Nariel, Athrana and an original fiction of mine 'Soteira Haliai' which can be found on my fictionpress account. Wwwdotfictionpressdotcom /u/787110/Persephone_Tinkerbell. Yes, yes I know shameless self promotion, but my original fiction doesn't seem to get anywhere near as much traffic as my fan fiction. I am choosing for the sake of my ego to believe that this is because the ff community is much larger and more established.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 71- Broken in the dark

TA 3019 March 6th

Legolas sat happily beside his old friends. This had been just what he needed, what they both needed. Seeing Nariel laughing and sharing stories with Athriel had been strange, but somehow right. It was only now that he realised that Nariel had no female friends. Here was someone she could talk to, and laugh with. Everything had seemed so dire the last few days and now here they were sitting happily with friends. Yes they were on the brink of war, and they still hadn't found a safe place for Nariel to stay and give birth, but their hearts were lighter.

He could see the change as well in the twins. For so long they had been distant and distracted. Ever since that day they had been mere shadows of who they were before.

_TA 2933_

_Legolas was exhausted. He had been out helping the border patrol and what he really needed was to bathe and then sleep for a long time, but he had been told that his father wanted to see him. Hoping that the meeting would be quick he pushed open the door to his father's study. King Thranduil was standing by the window looking out towards the distance. "A letter came for you" He said without turning around. Legolas noticed the scrolls sitting on the table. One open and another still rolled. He grabbed the unopened one and sat down wondering why his father was acting so strangely. Then he realised. The letter was from the twins. The other scroll was probably from their father and no doubt carried the same message. Athriel was dead._

_Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as the valley came into view and he reined his horse in. He had travelled light, and quickly. The only guard he had brought with him was Lastirith. He knew that he was needed here, that they would need someone there with them. It was still hard to believe that she was really gone. He couldn't imagine Rivendell without her. But soon he would have to face up to the reality. Soon he would be forced to see the truth in it. _

"_Your majesty, should we not continue?" The prince sighed. They really should move on again, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to go down into the valley and admit the truth. Elladan and Elrohir would be a mess, they had lost their oldest and closest friend. And Legolas wasn't sure he could help them through that. In all the years they had been friends he had rarely seen one without the other two. It would seem so wrong now without her. But they continued down towards the last homely house. It didn't matter what he thought about it, she was gone and they would need him._

_They weren't waiting for him in the courtyard when he arrived, but he hadn't expected them to be. He wasn't sure exactly what he had been expecting, but it wasn't what he found. Standing on the steps was Lord Elrond. That in itself was not unusual, but in his arms he was holding a small mortal child. The lord of the valley looked up as they approached and smiled slightly. "Prince Legolas, I am glad that you are here" Legolas could see the relief clearly in his face. It must be so difficult for him, all of this. Especially after what had happened to Celebrian, now seeing his sons go through all of this. "Lord Elrond" Legolas bowed. Lastirith, taking the hint lead their steeds over to the stables. "They're in their rooms" The prince nodded to the lord of the valley before he hurried to his destination._

_Standing outside their door he took a deep breath. This was it, time to be a good friend. Time to put his own grief and sadness aside to help them through this. He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. He tried the handle. The door was unlocked so he pushed it open. The room was dark, none of the lanterns were lit, and someone had hung heavy drapes over the once clear windows. "Elladan? Elrohir?" No answer, but there had been movement. Over on the long chair, sitting side by side and staring into the unlit fireplace he could see the twin lords of Imladris. They looked so different, sitting there. Just the two of them sitting broken and alone. It reminded him of how they had been when their mother had been brought back from the orc den. But then Athriel had been there to bring them through it. He couldn't compare to her, no one could. She had always known exactly what to do, when it came to then, but Legolas was lost. This was unknown territory, completely off the map._

_The blond walked further into the dark room and knelt in front of them. "Dan? Roh?" They looked up slowly, as if realising that he was here for the first time. "Las?" he nodded "What are you doing here?" Hadn't they expected him to come, when they sent their message? Did they really feel so alone? "I just wanted to visit with my old friends." He didn't know what to do._

That had been the start of it, but now; now they were whole again, and laughing, actually laughing for the first time in decades. He had been so afraid once that they would fade, afraid that they would give in without her. But somehow they had lived on, although he knew they had wished it otherwise. Until now. Now they were almost back to who they were before, almost. He could still see the guilt in their eyes; whenever their gaze strayed to her he could see it. "What is it?" Elladan asked laughing. "Hmm?" Legolas had been so caught up in his thoughts he had not heard what they said. "You've been staring at us, as if we've grown tails Las, what is it?" Elrohir continued. A small smile spread across the prince's face. "You just seem so much happier my friends" They smiled back at him ""We are""


	72. Nightmare

Note: Hi guys. The sudden surge in writing today is due to me being off work today and attending the Within Temptation concert last night. It was a fantastic night, and ever since I translated a couple of extracts from their songs into elvish for Athrana, they have made me think about LOTR. I am also debating whether to go back and rewrite some of the previous chapters of Nariel as I feel they could be better.

This chapter corresponds to Chapter 52 of Athrana. As it concerns some things going on in Athriel's head, and her past, it is quite a bit darker than the other chapters so far. So be warned.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 72- Nightmare

TA 3019 March 6th

Nariel stirred from her sleep. She had heard something. _"It's Athriel" _Legolas projected to her. _"I think she's having a nightmare"_ Nariel looked across to where the elf lay between Elrond's sons. She was sleeping fitfully twitching as she dreamt. Elladan and Elrohir were lying with tears in their eyes trying desperately to calm her rest. She stood, she had to help. She wasn't even sure what she could do, but she wanted to help. This Elleth had been through so much. The hints and whispers about what she had endured disturbed Nariel, but it must be much worse than she had imagined if it plagued her so in her sleep.

As she approached she could hear snippets of elvish as the twins whispered in their friends ear, trying to break through into her dreams. She wondered how often they did this, how often the dreams troubled Athriel. "My lady" Nariel stopped as her arm was grabbed. It was one of Aragorn's men. Halbarad she thought his name was. "It has been happening for days. Ever since we were attacked by a company of orcs out in the wild. They will not talk about it, any of them. By morning they will pretend that nothing has happened." That was no way to heal. It was time she made up for what she had done in Isengard, time she used her abilities to help.

When she finally reached the three elves Elladan and Elrohir looked up at her. They looked so miserable and so lost. Legolas was beside her, saying something to them, explaining, but she didn't hear. She was too busy concentrationg on the Elleth tossing from side to side in her sleep. Slowly Nariel reached out a hand and placed it on Athriel's forehead and connected their minds. In an instant she saw it all, the whole horrible ordeal.

_Athriel pulled the arrow from her body and dismounted quickly before they could argue with her. They had to get back home; they had to get to safety, no matter what. She was already dead. She drew her knives as they disappeared into the distance. The orcs swarmed around her. They easily out numbered her, but that didn't matter. She would slow them down and before she died she would take a few with her. _

_With the adrenaline pumping through her body Athriel swung her knives around over and over again. The others were safe. She had made sure of that. Whatever happened next didn't matter. They were safe. Just then they overwhelmed her. Their numbers were much too great. She didn't care. She was an elven warrior. She would face her death head on without fear. She waited in vain for the death blow that didn't come; instead something hit her hard on the head._

_When Athriel regained consciousness, the first thing she realised was that she wasn't outdoors anymore. She was somewhere cold and dark. Her arms were tied above her head. And she was suspended above the ground. The bindings pulled uncomfortably on her injuries, but what was a little pain. She would be dead before she let them see fear or pain on her face. She wondered briefly how long she had been unconscious and how long they would wait before they made their move._

_That's when the laughter started. Obviously they were trying to intimidate her, but it wasn't going to work. She concentrated on the pain in her shoulder to block out the noise. Underneath the laughter she could hear them moving closer. It seemed to take forever, listening to their footsteps as they approached. In the darkness she couldn't see much, there was a pile of weapons over in the corner, and a small fire. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she saw the metal sticking out of the hot coals. Brands or something similar. You are an elven warrior, she thought. You can withstand anything. They are trying their best to scare you. Are you going to let that happen? No, you're not. You are Athriel of Imladris. You can face them._

_As they entered she stared at their leader defiantly. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Not a single sound was going to pass her lips, not one single sound._

_It had been days now but it felt like years. It was so hard to tell the passage of time down here in the dark. There wasn't a single part of her body that didn't burn with the poison they had inflicted upon her. There wasn't a single part of her body that they hadn't scorched cauterising her wounds to stop her from bleeding out. That wouldn't be any fun. They weren't going to let her get away that easily. Every now and then she would pass out making it even harder to tell the passage of time. Maybe one day she would forget about time all together._

_Time had no meaning now. She couldn't even guess how long it had been since she had seen the sky or breathed the forest air. There was no time before now, and there wouldn't be ever again. There was no past or future. There was only the present here in this hell. She had been here forever and she would remain here forever. She was in limbo, this place between life and death. Barely surviving and yet unable to die. She didn't know how many times she had begged for death only to hear their laughter. Please Mandos take me, she pleaded again to the Valar of the dead. Please let me die. But still she lived on._

The scene changed as Nariel concentrated on the dream Athriel was having, what she was feeling.

_The laughter dimmed slightly. This was her dream and she could control it. She glared back at the creatures. "You're dead" she said "I've already killed you" She grabbed the ropes that suspended her from the ceiling. This was her dream. She pulled as hard as she could. The ceiling collapsed on top of her, she grinned._

_Athriel pulled herself out from under the rubble. This was familiar. This was how she had felt when she had first escaped the cavern; this was how she had felt when she had gained her freedom. She was free. She turned her face to the sky and relished the sun on her face. She was free. Then it was dark. She stopped. She recognised this. No, she didn't want to be here. She felt the anger flowing through her. No, no, no. This is a dream, this isn't real._

_But they were still coming, the orcs were surrounding her and she had no weapon, all she had was the darkness inside her. Her hands were not hands, they were claws. Her teeth were not teeth, they were fangs. She set upon the things surrounding her and ripped them to shreds._

_Athriel ran as fast as she could from the carnage she had created. She ran and ran, but she wasn't going anywhere. The trees stayed in the same place as she ran. No, she had to get away, away from all this, away from the darkness._

_This is a dream. This is a dream. She had to remember that. Out there in the real world she was safe, out in the real world they were with her._

_Suddenly she was in Imladris. She was sitting in one of the gardens on a stone bench. She could hear footsteps approaching. She knew who it was. It was them. She looked down at her feet. There was a carcass there, a grotesque mangled body. And it was all her fault. "It's all your fault" she said closing her eyes. But it didn't come out the way she had meant it. She had directed the comment at herself but now they were standing tensely behind her._

_"We could have saved you" one said, and unlike in real life, she didn't know which one had spoken. "But we did nothing" the other added. "We made you what you are" They continued back and forth "We made you a monster". She turned towards them with tears in her eyes. What were they saying? Then they were standing over her with knifes in their hands. They struck out at her as one. ""We could have killed you""_

_This is a dream, this is a dream. But it didn't work. This may be a dream, but she didn't have control. She couldn't stop what was happening. Now she was back in the camp. The camp she had been in when she slept. She could see herself lying there between Elladan and Elrohir. She could see them trying to calm her, whispering into her ears, one on each side with tears in their eyes. She could see the others gathering around. She could see Estel, and there were his men. She could see Legolas and his Wizard love Nariel. Then there was Gandalf and a dwarf and hobbits and a great deal of other men. They were all watching her, or rather the other her lying there asleep._

_Then it happened. She saw it in slow motion, the other Athriel threw the twins aside and then attacked the others. She watched herself in slow motion ripping them to pieces, all of them, friends and strangers alike. All her allies she ripped apart with her bare hands. She covered her face with her hands, she couldn't watch this. Then she heard it. "Athriel. Athriel, it's us" No "Athriel please" She looked up just in time to see the other Athriel move towards them. She was going to destroy the only thing that truly mattered in her life. No!_

Nariel saw all this, and lived it as if she were the elleth. No wonder she was so confused, so scared. But it was time for her to wake up. _"Wake" _Nariel commanded and she did. Athriel woke and looked her straight in the eyes. As Nariel pulled her hand back her wrist was grabbed. "What did you see?" Athriel asked. "Enough" Nariel replied as she dragged the elf away from the gathering crowd. It was about time they had a serious talk.


	73. Mutual understanding

Note: This chapter corresponds to Chapter 53 of Athrana which shows the same events from Athriel's point of view. I am also trying to set up both stories so that one can be read without the other, which is why there is so much about Athriel and her worries in this chapter.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 73- Mutual Understanding

TA 3019 March 7th Early hours

Nariel pulled Athriel off into the trees and pushed her roughly to sit. She was stronger than she looked; even heavily pregnant she had the strength of the bear. The elf looked up at her defiantly. "What do you think you are doing?" But Nariel was not intimidated in the slightest. She had expected such a reaction, no one liked to acknowledge their weakness. "We need to talk" She said, but she didn't sit down. The elf wanted to run, but she was not going to let that happen. She had been trained by an elf and knew how they moved. When Athriel tried to stand and rush past her Nariel knocked her to the ground growling. She was in no mood for pleasantries. "No Athriel, you are going to sit there and listen to me."

Athriel tried again and this time managed to stand. "Get out of my way Istari, I don't want to hurt you" Nariel laughed. "I'm not afraid of you Athriel, you won't hurt me" The elf glared at her and stood her ground. "What makes you so sure" she asked. "Because I know you, better than anyone now I wager." What she had seen had given her a great insight into how the elleth thought. Her greatest fear it seemed was hurting those she cared about. Considering their new found friendship and her association with a certain woodland prince convinced Nariel that she was safe.

Finally the elf gave in and collapsed against the tree. "I don't need your help" she said and Nariel scoffed. "Sure you don't" Finally she moved to sit down so that they were side by side. "I can do this on my own" Nariel shook her head. "If you could, you wouldn't have come back. You need the presence of others as much as any of us do" Athriel it seemed, still wasn't ready to give in. "You don't understand" She said closing her eyes. Nariel sighed. "I'll admit, yesterday I didn't understand, At least not all that you were going through. But now I do. I've seen it." Athriel couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm sorry." And she burst into tears.

Nariel glared, this was not helping. Self-pity was not the answer. She reached out and taking the elf by surprise slapped her sharply. Athriel's eyes went wide. "What did you do that for?" Nariel shrugged. "Sorry, but you needed it. I'm going to sit here and give you sympathy. That's what your twins are for. I'm here so that we can talk this out. You're going to tell me everything, without stopping. I'm going to be honest with you, and you're going to be honest with me. And I'm not going to hesitate in telling you when you're being stupid or irrational and you can do the same for me. We can help each other" Athriel looked at her in confusion. "What would you need help with?" Nariel smiled softly. Yes she supposed, from the outside her life looked perfect, war-time pregnancy aside. But everyone had something they needed to get past, everyone had issues. And forefront in her mind was what had happened in Isengard. "You'd be surprised. Everyone has issues Athriel. I may not have been through what you have, but I've seen darkness. Everyone has some darkness inside them."

Athriel sat silently for a moment, contemplating all that she had said before she continued. "But how can you help me. I've been over all of this before, I told Lord Elrond everything before I left" Nariel raised a single eyebrow. "Everything"

_Athriel watched as they loaded the ship with the few things Celebrian wanted to take with her. It was obvious to everyone that she couldn't stay here any longer. She had to sail. If there was ever a chance that she would heal it was in Valinor. Athriel was relieved. It felt selfish, but with her gone and safely over the sea maybe the twins would be able to heal themselves. For too many months they had sat by her bedside refusing to leave. Too many times she had forced them out of the room to eat bathe and rest. Maybe now they could get on with their lives safe in the knowledge that their mother would heal._

_Everyone cried as Celebrian was led towards the ship. It would be a long time before any of them saw her again. After her family had said goodbye the lady called Athriel over. Just before she boarded the ship she leant over and whispered into the younger elf's ear. "Look after them for me Ree, until I see them again. Look after my sons."_

Yes Nariel had seen that to; the motivation between Athriel's actions, the reason that she had never sailed. What she had neglected to tell the lord of the valley, or anyone. What she felt she couldn't say. "That's how we can help each other Athriel. You can tell me things you would never tell Elladan and Elrohir or your brother. You can tell me what you feel you can't tell them because they are too close, because they may become upset or feel guilty. And you can do the same for me."

Nariel meant what she said. Even with Legolas' voice in her head, there were some things she kept hidden. Some things she still feared and some things she couldn't talk about with him. Saruman's death still confused her as did the helpless feeling she had experienced so often.

And so they talked. Nariel conveyed all of her fears to the Elleth and she in turn talked about her nightmares, her duty to Celebrian and the twin's ridiculous notion that destroying Sauron would bring her back to normal.

_Standing there as they approached their horses was Athriel adjusting the saddle on her horse. "Ree, what are you doing?" She didn't even turn around. "What do you think I'm doing?" They all knew where this was going, but they continued anyway. "We can't let you come with us." She shook her head. "You don't have any choice. I'm coming with you and that's that." But they couldn't do it, not this time. They couldn't let her get herself killed for them, not again. ""NO!"" They shouted together. Athriel's eyes took on a dangerous glint as she spun around. "I'm going with you, and you can't stop me. I am doing this for the same reasons you are. Estel needs help, he needs to know what Arwen has done for him, he needs the sword of his people and he needs the Dunedain. I am doing this for him, and for Arwen to make sure she gets her happiness and I'm doing this for you two. Because there is no way I'm letting you go out there on your own. Do you really think you care more about them than I do? They may be your family, but they are mine as well. I am coming with you, so deal with it!"_

_With that she pulled her steed out into the courtyard while they stared after her. Finally they snapped out of it and ran after her. Elladan reached her first and grabbed her arm. "Wait! Athriel stop!" She shrugged him off. "What?" Elrohir grabbed her other arm. "That isn't the only reason we are doing this." She shrugged him off as well. "What do you mean?" As they pulled her back towards the stables Elrohir removed a scroll from his pack. "We know Ok, we know what's happening to you" She tensed beside them "And we think we can stop it" What, how could they. There was nothing that could help her, nothing she wasn't already doing. "The Orcs weakened when Sauron was defeated the last time..." She looked between the two of them as they spoke. "...If he is destroyed, completely eradicated. We think you'll go back to normal."_

_Athriel stared at them blankly. That was ridiculous; it was one of the stupidest things she had ever heard. But she didn't want to shatter their hope. Maybe this would keep them going, help them to do what they needed to do to help their foster brother. "Alright" She said nodding. "But I'm still coming with you."_

That it seemed was one of the things that worried her most, what would happen once this was all over. Would they abandon her when they realised it wasn't going to be that easy? Nariel didn't think so. But the elleth's worries sparked her own. She had been thinking for so long about how they were going to survive this war, how she was going to give birth out here in the wild? But she had not for one moment considered what would happen afterwards. By the time she returned home she would have a baby to look after. A baby! A person who would rely on her for everything. A miniature version of herself and Legolas unable to defend himself or do anything without her help. Suddenly she was terrified.


	74. Time To Think

Note: Well I have news, good news for everyone reading my stories, but bad news for me. I am writing today as I am suspended from work until Wednesday. On Wednesday I have a disciplinary and I'm expecting to join the ranks of the unemployed.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 74- Time to think

TA 3019 March 7th

In the early hours of the morning, as the party made ready to leave Nariel sat and thought, she had a lot to think about. Going over everything with Athriel had helped. It had brought everything to the surface in a way. She had brought to attention all of Nariel's worries, so they could be examined. The wizard smiled, and she had not expected to help Athriel deal with her own problems. This was an unexpected advantage to come from their friendship.

They had slipped into the subject unexpectedly. Nariel had guessed the elves thoughts while they had been talking.

"_They will have to learn that too"_

Athriel had looked at her in shock, so she had tried to explain how she had known what to say.

"_I overheard them talking to Aragorn earlier"_

The Elleth had laughed then.

"_I thought you were doing that wizard thing where you tell me what I was thinking."_

But Nariel hadn't laughed. That comment had been a little too close for comfort. Even if she hadn't looked into Athriel's mind this time, she had done not long before. And she had promised herself she wouldn't, not after Saruman.

"_I needed you to do that Nariel, I needed you to see it, even if I didn't know it."_

She knew that that was true. Athriel had needed her the night before, and she had needed to see everything to help her, but she still felt guilt over it. SO she had revealed her own deep dark secret. She had told Athriel all about Saruman and Wormtongue. She still heard their voices when they slept and now she wondered whether she would hear Athriel as well.

As Nariel looked over at where the others were packing her resolve was strengthened. She had decided that she would not fight them anymore. She would find a nice quiet place to rest and wait for her son to arrive. There was no shame in it. One thing that Athriel had said reverberated through her mind.

"_What you're doing, that takes strength. Amongst all of this war and destruction you've managed to grab a hold of what's important and keep it close to you. Most of us won't know what to do when this war is over, but you will. You've got a life to hold on to, and a family."_

And she would do everything she could to keep a hold of that, even if that meant stepping aside and letting others fight this war.

Unfortunately what she didn't know was that she wasn't going to have a chance to do that.


	75. Setting Fear Aside

Note: Corresponds with Chapter 55 of 'Athrana'

Nariel the Red

Chapter 75- Setting Fear Aside

TA 3019 March 8th Early Hours

Nariel snapped awake at the same instant as Legolas. Looking across she saw that the other three elves were also awake, as was Gandalf. Then she saw Pippin writhing on the ground. Instantly the six of them where by the hobbit's side and he was screaming. She watched as the Palantir rolled away from him and Gandalf covered it with his cloak. The oppressive atmosphere that had woken them all was suddenly lifted and the clearing was calm again. "He was here" Athriel said and Nariel turned to look at her. There was no denying who she had meant. Poor Pippin.

She watched as Gandalf knelt down beside the hobbit and gestured for her to do the same. She knew what he wanted her to do, and she moved to kneel next to him, but she didn't think that she could actually do it. She couldn't go poking about in Pippin's head. Not now, when she knew that Sauron had already forced his way inside. It had been difficult enough helping Athriel. What if she lost control, what if this time she stepped over the edge, What if...

"If you don't use what you have, how will you ever learn to control it"

Nariel nodded, she could do this. Those words were the same ones she had uttered to the elf not long ago and she couldn't give another advice and not take it herself. Peregrin needed her help. She put her hands beside Gandalf's on the hobbit's head and closed her eyes.

The barrier into Peregrin's mind was very light. Together they pushed inside and down into the dark where he was hiding. She could see the hobbit on the ground cowering in the darkness hugging his knees. "Pippin?" she asked. Back in the physical world Nariel felt pippin twitch under her fingers, but she concentrated on the figure in front of her. "Pippin, can you hear me?" When he looked up at her she felt Gandalf pull back. "You can do this on your own" And then he was gone. The wizard had left her to do this on her own. It was comforting to know that he trusted her to do this, to bring Pippin back and keep him calm, but it was also terrifying. "Nariel?" The hobbit asked, and she knelt beside him. She could do this, she had to.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, but Pippin just shook his head. "Everything's going to be ok" She wasn't here to find out what had happened, that was Gandalf's job on the outside. She was here to keep him calm, to make sure he was alright. She was the calming influence so that Gandalf could ask his questions. "Pippin it's alright." But keeping Peregrin calm wasn't going to be an easy task. As the hobbit shrieked she could hear him both here inside his head and out in the physical world. "It's not for you Saruman! I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!" He shouted the words in both worlds. She put her arms around the Halfling. That had obviously been a remnant of what the dark lord had said to him. "It's alright Pippin. It's alright"

Back in the physical world Gandalf began questioning. He saw the moment that Nariel had calmed him sufficiently. The hobbit relaxed and opened his eyes. "Gandalf. Gandalf, forgive me" He took the hobbit's hand and glanced at the younger wizard. She was still deeply within the hobbits mind, obviously she didn't feel ready to leave him alone in there. He sighed. His first instinct was to comfort the hobbit that held his hand. But that was Nariel's job. He had to find out exactly what had happened even if it came across as cruel. He knew that Pippin would be ok. Nariel would make sure of that.

"Forgive you? Tell me first what you have done!" Gandalf was glad that Nariel was there. His voice had come across angrier than he had intended. He was not calm enough in himself to do what she was at that moment.

Pippin flinched in Nariel's arms down in the dark. "It's alright" she murmured again. "He is so angry" he said in a small voice, but Nariel shook his head. "He is worried Pip; for all of us, but mostly for you. Just tell him what happened and everything will be alright.

"I, I took the ball and looked at it, and I saw things that frightened me. And I wanted to go away, but I couldn't. And then he came and questioned me; and he looked at me, and, and, that is all I remember"

Gandalf sighed. Poor Pippin, but he had to know more. "That won't do, what did you see, and what did you say"

As Pippin described what he had seen Nariel saw it depicted all around her.

"I saw a dark sky, and tall battlements, and tiny stars. It seemed very far away and a long ago, yet hard and clear. Then the stars went in and out – they were cut off by things with wings. Very big, I think, really; but in the glass they looked like bats wheeling round the tower. I thought there were nine of them. One began to fly straight towards me, getting bigger and bigger. I tried to get away, because I thought that it would fly out; but when it had covered all the globe, it disappeared. Then he came. He did not speak so that I could hear words. He just looked, and I understood. _So you have come back? Why have you neglected to report for so long?_ I did not answer. He said: _Who are you? _I still did not answer, but it hurt me horribly; and he pressed me, so I said: _A Hobbit_. Then suddenly he seemed to see me, and he laughed at me. It was cruel. It was like being stabbed by knives. I struggled. But he said; _Wait a moment! We shall meet again soon. Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!_ Then he gloated over me. I felt I was falling to pieces. No, no I can't say anymore. I don't remember anything else"

Nariel felt Gandalf looking into Pippin's mind again and breathed a sigh of relief. The hobbit had gotten through the tale and although he had been through a lot he would be ok. Nariel pulled back and smiled down at Pippin who was now completely himself once again.


	76. Separate Ways

Note: Corresponds with Chapter 56 of 'Athrana'

Nariel the Red

Chapter 76- Separate ways

TA 3019 March 8th Early Hours

Nariel watched as Gandalf carried Pippin over to Merry so that he would feel safe. They had done their job. The hobbit would be fine and they had learned all that they could with his encounter. But before they could rest there were decisions to be made. As the wizard returned to the small group Nariel joined him, but let the words wash over her as they talked.

"Peril comes in the night when least expected. We have had a narrow escape!"

They had been incredibly lucky. Pippin had not given anything away, but Nariel worried what the hobbit had given up in the process. Peregrin Took had always been the most innocent and carefree of the Halflings and she wondered how much this would affect him.

"How is the hobbit Pippin?"

Gandalf however, was not so worried.

"I think all will be well now. He was not held long, and hobbits have an amazing power of recovery. The memory, or the horror of it, will probably fade quickly. Too quickly perhaps."

Nariel tried to take comfort in the wizard's words. After all he knew the hobbits best, had studied them and their lore for centuries. If he believed that Pippin would be fine, then he would be.

There were still decisions to be made however and now their worries over Pippin had been settled they would have to decide what was to be done with the Palantir stone.

"Will you, Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge."

Nariel's head snapped up. Surely not, wouldn't Aragorn's path be dangerous enough? If the dark lord were to discover that the heir of Elendil not only lived, but rode out to war, the consequences were unthinkable.

"Dangerous indeed, but not to all. There is one who may claim it by right. For this assuredly is the Palantir of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil, set here by the kings of Gondor. Now my hour draws near. I will take it."

But again, Gandalf was not as worried even though he evidently felt a great deal of guilt over what had happened earlier.

"At the least keep this thing secret. You and all others that stand here! The hobbit, Peregrin, above all should not know where it is bestowed. The evil fit may come on him again. For Alas! He has handled it and looked in it, as should never have happened. He ought never to have touched it in Isengard, and there I should have been quicker. But my mind was bent on Saruman amongst other things..."

Nariel twitched slightly at the reminder. Saruman would ever be a sore spot for her.

"...and I did not at once guess the nature of the stone. Then I was weary, and as I lay pondering it, sleep overcame me. Now I know!"

Now they all knew.

"Yes there can be no doubt. At last we know the link between Isengard and Mordor, and how it worked. Much is explained."

And yet the knowledge didn't bring them much comfort, not when the war was coming closer and closer.

"This time we have been strangely fortunate. Maybe I have been saved by this hobbit from a grave blunder. I had considered whether or not to probe the stone myself to find it's uses. Had I done so, I should have been revealed to him myself. I am not ready for such a trial, if indeed I shall ever be so. But even if I found the power to withdraw myself, it would be disastrous for him to see me yet- until the hour comes where secrecy will avail us no longer."

Looking at Gandalf closely, Nariel wondered if the others could see how old he was, how tired. They had assumed that the Istari had been sent back to them renewed and refreshed, and in some ways he had, he was stronger and more powerful, but he had also been sent back with the same worries in the same exhausted body. But he didn't want the others to see this. Maybe the only reason she did see it was because she knew how much the mortal races relied on the Istari. She had been taught to uphold the confident and powerful image of her Immortal kin, so she could see the cracks as they formed.

The bear shook herself; she shouldn't be thinking like that, she should be listening to Gandalf instead of studying him.

"There remains a short while of doubt, which we must use. The enemy it is clear thought the stone was in Orthanc and that Saruman still lived. Why should he not? And that therefore the hobbit was captive there, driven to look in the glass for his torment by Saruman. That dark mind will be filled now with the voice and face of the hobbit and with expectation. it may take some time before he learns his error. We must snatch that time. We have been too leisurely. We must move. The neighbourhood of Isengard is no place now to linger in. I will ride ahead at once with Peregrin Took. It will be better for him than lying in the dark while others sleep. We will ride to Gondor, to the white city, and we will not be going alone."

It was then that Gandalf turned to look at her. No, he couldn't mean her surely. What could she do? She knew why Gandalf wanted to get Pippin far away from Isengard, The enemy thought he was the Halfling carrying the ring and would pursue him. But what could she do to help, especially now when she could hardly move.

Seeing Gandalf look towards Nariel, Legolas shook his head. "No!" The elder wizard then looked at him questioningly. "No!" he repeated. "She's about to give birth Gandalf!" The wizard cleared his throat. "I am well aware of that Prince Legolas. In fact as we now have not time enough to return to Edoras. Minas Tirith may be the only safe place for her to do so. Besides Nariel will be needed in the white city. And would you rather she follow you on a more dangerous path, straight into war. At least in the city she will be safely behind the walls. If Gondor falls the rest of middle earth will fall."

The elf was at a loss. Either way she was in danger, they all were. But if they were together he could protect her and their unborn child with the last breath in his body. Was there anyone else he could entrust her safety to? As much as he respected and admired the White Wizard, Gandalf had the whole of civilisation to worry about. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Grimbeorn with a solemn look on his face. Of course, the brown bear would go with her.

Any discussion, they would have had on the subject however was forgotten as a shadow passed over them. The Nazgul.

"Nazgul! The Messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgul have crossed the river! Ride! Ride! Wait not for the dawn! Ride!"

Then everything was happening too quickly. Gandalf saddled Shadowfax and retrieved Pippin. Nariel was forced by her uncle to pack her things and make ready to leave. Legolas was bidding her farewell with one hand on her stomach and Nariel couldn't quite keep up. It was only when she was about to climb onto Grimbeorn's back that she realised what was really happening. She was going one way and Legolas was going another.

Athriel slowly approached the wizard and brought her out of her musings. She smiled. "Namarie Athriel" As the elf spoke she grabbed her arm in farewell. "Namarie Nariel" But they were beyond that now. The bear-woman pulled her into a hug instead. "I am sorry that we did not have more time to spend together before parting" the woman sighed, but Athriel shook her head. "There will be plenty of time when the war is over. We shall see you in Minas Tirith." Nariel nodded, but her eyes were on Legolas as he made ready to leave with Aragorn. "Don't worry Nariel" Athriel whispered "We won't let anything happen to him" And Nariel believed her. He would be alright, he would get through this war, and she would greet him in the White City with their son.


	77. Flight to the White City

Note: Hi everyone. I started this chapter a few days ago, full of good intentions, but got about half way through and ended up with writers block.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 77- Flight to the White City

TA 3019 March 8th Early Hours

Nariel sat staring at nothing as Grimbeorn carried her off into the darkness. If she had been paying attention she would have seen Gandalf and Pippin just ahead of them, but she wasn't. She was staring off into space trying to process everything. So much had happened in the last few days and it seemed even more had happened in the last couple of hours. She glanced behind her, and now she was leaving Legolas behind to travel another path. They hadn't been separated since Rivendell. He was the reason she had followed them after they left, to keep him safe, and now she had had to leave him behind, when their paths were darkening and they needed one another more than ever. How was she going to get through this? Unconsciously she gripped her uncle's fur tighter.

Pippin pulled the cloak closer around himself as they rode off into the distance. He was warming up again after his experience but the wind was cold on his face. They were moving so fast. He glanced back at Nariel and Grimbeorn, The Black bear was having no trouble at all keeping up, even with his heavily pregnant niece on his back.

Gandalf didn't look back. He was concentrating on their destination. Things were moving too quickly now. The fate of their world was going to be decided soon, and they had to be in place if they were going to influence it's fate.

Grimbeorn concentrated all of his energy on keeping up with Shadowfax. In his youth it would not have been an issue, but he was an old man now. And the bear, as powerful as it was, had aged with him. But this was the war to end all wars, and with the rest of his people safe within King Thranduil's mountain the only one he had left to worry over was Nariel. He had promised his Sister long ago, that no matter what happened, he would guard her until his death. Besides he was the ruler of his people, and he had as much place in this war as those he fought beside. He could protect his niece and protect his people at the same time. Stubbornly he pushed his exhaustion aside; this horse would not outrun him. Mearas or not, he was the Great Black Bear, and no horse could out run him.

Nariel closed her eyes and tried to reach Legolas with her mind. Unfortunately as they raced further and further away she could pick up less and less, and what she did pick up she didn't like all that much.

Legolas hefted Gimli up onto the horses back and then climbed up behind him. Aragorn had made his decision and they were moving on. The Rohirim were riding out to war, but they were going a different way. They would be taking the paths of the dead.

Nariel closed her eyes tight when she caught those words. The paths of the dead? She had been worried enough leaving his side, but now knowing that his road was so hopeless she could hardly breathe. She had heard the stories, everyone had, about the traitors who dwelled within that mountain. They were doomed not to pass on, even in death, after their betrayal. Even if Aragorn gained their aid, how could he be sure that they would be true to their word? And if he didn't, would any of them make it out alive.

When they stopped to rest Nariel was still worried. Yes logically there was nothing she could do if she had been with him, and she shouldn't take that path anyway while she carried their son. But that didn't stop her worrying. "He will be fine" Gandalf said sitting next to her. She scoffed making him laugh. He forgot sometimes, how young she was. Even with all her power, she was still so young for a wizard. It was only at times like this, when she sulked like a teenager, that he remembered. He truly believed that they would triumph, they had to, and that was that. He had to believe that they would get through this war, it was why he had been sent back and he couldn't go on if his return had been for nothing. "The Lady Athriel promised you, did she not" He had seen the two talking before they left, and he could guess easily at what had been said. It was incredible to him, the friendship that they had formed so quickly when they knew nearly nothing about one another.

Nariel sighed. Yes she had, Athriel had promised that she would look after him, and she trusted the elf even though she knew hardly anything about her. She had been a friend of Legolas' centuries before her death, and from what she had heard she was a warrior. She knew everything there was to know about what Athriel had been through at the hands of the orcs, and the worries she had now, but she knew next to nothing about who she had been before. She trusted her word, but knew nothing about her ability to carry it through. "Did you know Athriel Gandalf?" The old wizard nodded sadly. "I did, and you have nothing to worry about. She will protect the Prince with her very life, as she does Lord Elrond's sons, and as she did Aragorn when he was only a child."

_TA230_

_Gandalf looked around as he reached the courtyard. It was unusual for no one to meet him on his arrival to the Elven Valley, even though he was early for the celebrations. He was here to congratulate the Princes Elladan and Elrohir on their 100__th__ birthday. Although young elves reached their majority at the age of 50, a large celebration was usually held when they reached their first century as well. Shrugging slightly the wizard handed his steed over to the stable hands and went in search of Elrond and his family. He didn't have to look very hard. As soon as he entered the house he was directed by one of the servants towards the training grounds. He was not the only guest to have arrived. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had also arrived that morning._

_As he reached the training grounds he spotted the four figures moving gracefully across the field. He could make out the twins Elladan and Elrohir, the Prince Legolas and Lady Athriel. From what he could make out there were no teams and every elf for themselves. And on the other side of the field sat Elrond, Celebrian, Erestor, Glorfindel and the Prince's guard Lastirith watching with interest. The four stopped however when they spotted his approach. "Mithrandir!" They waved him over enthusiastically. ""It is good to see you Mithrandir"" Elladan and Elrohir spoke together, slightly out of breath and Legolas nodded his greeting. Athriel however just laughed. "It is indeed good to see you Mithrandir, but I regret to inform you my friend that their enthusiasm may be less than sincere. I fear I was about to beat them all in our mock battle" Gandalf hastily retreated to the safety of the blankets with the elder elves as three heads snapped up to look at Athriel and then tackled her to the ground, beginning their match anew._

_He laughed as Elrond handed him a glass of wine. "They may be nearing 100, all four of them but they have not changed much I see." The lord of the valley laughed along with him as he agreed. "No my friend, they have not changed and I hope that they never do"_

Nariel's worries tamed for a while at least Gandalf suggested they continue with their journey. They still had far to go, and their time was short.


	78. A Safe Place

Note: Something unexpected has happened in 'Missing Years', and by unexpected I mean unexpected even by me. I love it when that happens in a story, when the characters build on their own and start changing the story. The event will not change the direction this story is taking but it does bring one character further into the action. Lastirith started as purely a Nariel character but has been creeping steadily into the other stories and now refuses to leave.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 78- A Safe Place

TA 3019 March 9th (early morning)

It was not yet light when they approached the walls of Minas Tirith. Nariel breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. She was exhausted and her entire body ached. Grimbeorn too was breathing heavily, he had pushed himself harder than he had in decades and although he could do with a rest he felt fantastic. He wondered briefly how long it had been since he had run at such a pace. Unlike his niece who was often seen running through the trees on four legs, the lord of the Beornings did not often take time for himself in such a way.

Pippin was fast asleep curled up in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax. The wizard himself had called to the guards and was now talking with them hurriedly. The bears heard very little of what he said in their exhaustion, but they could guess at his words. No doubt the guards were loath to admit three strangers through their gates, especially in these dark times. Despite her exhaustion and the pain that radiated through her entire being Nariel dropped down from her uncle's back so that he could stand. If they were going to enter the city he would need to show his mortal face.

Maintaining his full impressive height, Grimbeorn strode to Gandalf's side. He was a king of men himself and would not be denied entrance to another Mannish city as he had Edoras. They were running out of time; Not only in this war, but with Nariel as well. She was due in just under seven days, and with the stress they were all under he doubted she would deliver late. In fact the great brown bear expected that at any moment his niece would go into labour.

Within moments Nariel was being lifted into her uncle's arms and they were on their way through the gates. The white city was incredible; it rose in seven great levels up against the hill it was built into. But none of the company noticed it's splendour. They were too tired and emotionally drained. Much had happened in the last few days and all they wanted was a nice warm bed to sleep in. Unfortunately first they would need to meet with Denethor, and Gandalf for one was not looking forward to the meeting.

In Mirkwood Radagast sat looking out over the trees. He had heard nothing since Gandalf's return. The relief he felt over his friend's resurrection was incredible, as was the relief he felt knowing that the newly dubbed White Wizard would not let Nariel leave his sight. The pilgrim had promised as much. He also knew that Grimbeorn was with her. Neither however relieved his worry over how little news he had received. Here in the woodland realm he could feel the darkness growing quickly. It wouldn't be long before they too would be thrust into this war. They had been expecting it for some time now, ever since Grimbeorn had sent his men to the mountain palace. Luckily Thranduil had agreed whole heartedly with the bear. If they were going to survive this war the Elves and Men of Mirkwood would have to stand together against the evil. The entire forest now was preparing for war and by Radagast's calculations his daughter would be giving birth any day now. Nowhere was safe anymore, and he couldn't see how any of them would get out of this unscathed, least of all his daughter.

As they approached the great doors to Denethor's hall, Nariel insisted that Grimbeorn put her down. She may be heavily pregnant, but she was still a wizard and a trained warrior. She would not show weakness while meeting the steward of Gondor. She need not have worried however, as the steward barely acknowledged her presence. In fact the man did not even look up until Gandalf addressed him. "Hail, lord and steward of Minas Tirith, Denethor son of Ecthelion! I am come with counsel and tidings in this dark time." The lord looked up at them and grief was evident on his face. "Dark indeed is the hour, and at such times you are wont to come, Mithrandir. Perhaps you come to explain this. Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Before Gandalf could reply to this, Pippin rushed forward, obviously full of guilt over Boromir's fate. "Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me, defending us from many foes." Nariel was also remembering that day and the anger she had felt towards the man at the time. It seemed so useless now. He was a good man and although they had not always agreed, he had proven himself in the end.

Pippin was kneeling now presenting his sword to the steward, determined to make amends. Nariel tried to dismiss the images invading her mind, but it was no use.

_Merry and Pippin were being chased through the trees by an army of orcs. Nariel changed. At least she could put her anger to good use. The creatures were massive. Larger and stronger than ordinary orcs, and moving swiftly in the sunlight. The bear was quickly surrounded. Her pregnancy had robbed her of some of her speed and strength. She could still fight but her body was more difficult to control. She could do very little with all of these creatures swarming around her. With so many surrounding her, her teeth and claws were useless. She watched helplessly as Boromir was shot. _

Nariel returned from her thoughts as she heard her name. Grimbeorn had introduced himself to the steward and now was explaining her presence. Reluctantly Denethor granted them leave to stay in the white city. Exhausted and relieved that she had found her 'safe place' Nariel was led away to a guest room, leaving the others to their discussions and preparations for war.


	79. What now?

Note: This chapter corresponds to chapter 59 of 'Athrana'

Sorry this update took me so long. I don't know where my head has been recently.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 79- Now what?

TA 3019 March 9th

Nariel walked silently through the corridors without noticing the vast architecture around her. Normally she would be taking the opportunity to study the Mannish surroundings so different from the Beornings in the forest, but she was exhausted. She barely had the energy to carry her own weight, but still she was determined to show her strength. She was a stranger here, in this land where women were still seen as less than men. Her pride would not let her appear weak, so although her entire body ached and she was dizzy from exhaustion, she walked tall until finally she was left alone to rest. With little preamble Nariel collapsed onto the bed and let sleep overtake her.

Grimbeorn stood beside Gandalf as Nariel was led away to her rooms. She was absolutely exhausted, he could see that, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't let it show. He was worried about her, plain and simple. His niece had been through so much and her ordeal was not over yet. Reluctantly he tried to pay attention to the conversation around him, but he was waiting impatiently to follow Nariel. By the time he was finally able to leave he found her fast asleep. He was not surprised. It had been a long few days and she would need her rest.

It was just after her uncle had left closing the door behind him that Nariel started to stir. Something was wrong. She had an overwhelming sense of dread, as if something terrible was about to happen. Feeling suddenly wide awake and full of urgency Nariel stood quickly and went to her bag. Something was wrong. There had to be some reason for her sudden unease. Finally after a frantic search she pulled the glass orb from amongst her luggage. She had to know. Sitting cross-legged on top of the bed the young wizard concentrated everything she had onto the small piece of glass.

_She saw Legolas first staring intently at the words carved over a large doorway, a doorway to nothing but darkness. Through his thoughts she heard it's name. This was the 'door of the dead' at the 'Hill of Erech'. They had reached their destination, they had come this far and now it was time to continue or to turn back. They all stood there now in awe looking at the great door; Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn and the Dunedain, and Athriel with the twin lords of Imladris. None of them wanted to go on and Nariel wished that they wouldn't. Selfishly she wished that they would turn around and take a safer road to the battlefield. But deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen. If Aragorn was ever going to be king and they were ever going to win this war they would have to take that path. They needed the help of the army that dwelled beneath the mountain, there was no turning back now._

_As she watched Nariel caught their conversation. Gimli was the first to speak. "What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" He asked, and while Legolas answered him she could feel the fear radiating from her love. "One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor- to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And, so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." They stood there silently for a few moments before the dwarf let his thoughts be known. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away" Nariel agreed with him completely as she listened to Legolas translate the words he had read carved into the stone. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."_

_Nariel watched petrified as she waited for one of the company to move forward and step over the threshold. She was not surprised that it was Athriel who stepped forward. Death held no fear for her, there were far worse things to endure than the Halls of Mandos. Just before she stepped over the threshold however the elf seemed to look straight at her, as if she knew that Nariel was watching. Just before she stepped into the darkness Athriel smiled at her, and Nariel thought she heard the warriors voice in her mind. "It's alright, I won't let anything happen to them, this isn't the end" And then she was gone._

_Then as if in a daze Elladan and Elrohir followed their friend, because more now than ever where one went the other two followed, And as he watched his elven kin Aragorn stood a little straighter. "I do not fear death" he said as he passed the threshold. Halbarad was the first of the Dunedain to step forward. "This is an evil door and my death lies on the other side. But I will pass through it nonetheless." His men followed._

_That only left two on this side of the door. Nariel felt a wave of warmth flow through her as she heard Legolas' thoughts. He loved her, he missed her and he would see her son holding their son in the white city when the battle was won. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her as she tried to convey everything she felt back to him before he stepped over the threshold._

_Gimli was the last one left now and Nariel laughed hearing the words he uttered to no one but himself as he gathered his courage. "Well, this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground when a dwarf dare not. Oh! I'd never hear the end of it!" He exclaimed as he shouldered his axe and stepped into the dark. His words had cheered her, because no matter what else he was the same dwarf with the same sense of humor. _

_None of them would be any different in the dark. They were all warriors and this was the path they had to take. _

They would be alright, they all would they had to be.


	80. All We Can Do Is Wait

Note: This chapter corresponds to chapter 60 of 'Athrana'

I have started another story with Nariel it's called 'The Beornings' and is unsurprisingly about Beorn and his family. It fits into the same storyline as 'Nariel the Red', 'Athrana', 'The Missing Years' and 'Raising Athriel'.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 80- All we can do is wait.

TA 3019 March 9th

Nariel sat staring into the glass orb for a few moments after the image had disappeared. All she could do now was wait. Wait for the Love of her life to make it back to her, wait for the war to descend on her inside the White City, and she had to wait to see if the world would end before she could make it home.

At that same moment Legolas was walking through the darkness following a single torch ahead. Aragorn was leading them through the mountain and to his credit he did not waver, just continued on along the endless road leading further and further into danger. But that wasn't the only light that led the woodland Prince through the darkness. He had felt Nariel with him just before he ducked through the doorway into the dark and the thought gave him strength. She was waiting for him on the other side. To get back to her he had to get through this darkness and come out the other side.

Grimbeorn was sitting staring out towards his own lands. He hadn't actually travelled much in his life. Born on his father's land and growing up in his father's hall he had not been around the other races of men very often. After Beorn had returned from the battle of five armies and met Rhovanien he had given up his reclusive ways and ruled many men, but besides the men of his own lands, and the Bardings of Lake Town, he had not come into contact with them. They had always been closer to the Dwarves of the mountain and the Elves, but here he was in this City of Men. Minas Tirith, the symbol of civilised Mannish culture. It was so different from the way he lived, and he missed home. He had tried to explore the city, hoping that being around other men would elevate his homesickness, but it hadn't lifted his dark mood. Everywhere he went the men were preparing for war, and they looked at him with mistrust. He may be the ruler of his people, but to them he was a savage. More bear than man, and sleeping out amongst the trees whenever the urge took him. Now all he could do was sit here waiting for the enemy to descend while he was miles away from his home and his people and his wife.

Nariel finally put the orb down and walked to the window. Her son moved slightly making her smile. Looking down at the men moving around in the city below the smile slid from her face. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back home. For once in her life she wasn't annoyed at how her Father had tried to keep her protected all these years. She just wanted to curl up in bed in her room, she wanted to go home. She missed her father Radagast, she missed her uncle and the other Beornings and she missed Legolas. She missed the forest, she missed Beorn's hall and she missed Rhosgobel.

_TA2977_

_Nariel clung onto her Grandfather as he carried her through to the room she had awoken in that morning. Her whole world had changed so suddenly and now here she was after her mother's funeral going back to this strange old place where her father lived. Her grandfather tucked her into bed pulling the sheets over her and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight little bear-cub" he said before closing the door behind him. She just lay there listening for the longest time as the familiar voices of her family merged with the now familiar voice of her father, the murmurs lulling her to sleep._

Nariel made her way to the door with one hand on her swollen stomach. She needed to be with family.

When Grimbeorn opened the door he was swept away by how young his niece looked. She could have been twelve again standing there so scared and alone. Without thought he pulled her into a hug. "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright bear-cub everything is going to be alright."

All they could do was wait, but they could wait together.


	81. Preparing For War

Note: This chapter corresponds to chapter 61 of 'Athrana'

I have started another story with Nariel it's called 'The Beornings' and is unsurprisingly about Beorn and his family. It fits into the same storyline as 'Nariel the Red', 'Athrana', 'The Missing Years' and 'Raising Athriel'.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 81- Preparing for War

TA 3019 March 9th

While Nariel and Grimbeorn watched from the window Minas Tirith prepared for war. Pippin watched the men moving back and forward, doing as much as they could to prepare for the inevitable. It was terrifying seeing the resignation in their eyes. The sky was growing dark and still they didn't stop, they couldn't, their very survival depended on it.

Throughout middle-earth the preparations continued. Radagast watched as the elves and the Beornings worked together on the realms defences. He had to do something. He had been sitting back long enough. It was time that he joined in this war and fought. The decision made the wizard saddled his horse and made his way back through the trees to Rhosgobel.

Nariel watched the sky darken as her uncle directed the men around him. Grimbeorn was having a temporary bed moved into her rooms so that they could stay together. She needed him nearby and she was due any day now. She was his only job now, it didn't matter what else happened when the war finally came, and he would protect his niece and her unborn child.

Radagast pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted. It seemed so quiet here in the cabin by himself. He had been alone here for centuries before Nariel had come to live with him, and now he was alone again. What where the chances that she would return here for any length of time. Nariel and the Prince would be married and go to live within the palace. Even if they all survived this coming war, nothing would ever be the same again.

Grimbeorn tucked his niece under the sheets and kissed her forehead. It was as if she was a child again, Caraneth's little baby girl. He could almost believe that the last 40yrs hadn't happened. "Tell me a story Uncle Grimbeorn" she said making him smile.

_TA2970_

_Grimbeorn sighed as he sat down in front of the fire. It had been a long day. He and his father had been out patrolling their land for the last three days and they were exhausted. Luckily there was one thing guaranteed to cheer them up, Little Nariel came shuffling into the room clutching her stuffed bear and rubbing her eyes._

"_Tell me a story Uncle Grimbeorn"_

_Laughing Grimbeorn pulled the child into his lap and started his story._

Radagast pushed open the door and looked around his empty cabin. It had been sometime since he had been back. Without Nariel it all seemed so quiet, so lonely and so empty. Since she had left Rivendell to follow her prince into danger, he had hardly left the palace. As it was he was only back now to pick up his sword. It was time for him to fight. Long ago he had given up on middle earth and its people or their problems. He had taken refuge in the forest amongst the animals and far away from the races of Arda. For centuries Gandalf had tried to convince him to come out of hiding, but he had put away his sword. Then he had met Caraneth. For a brief moment he had been alive, truly alive and knew what it meant to live for someone other than himself. But it had all been over so quickly. She had left him so that she could raise his child alone. And then she was gone forever, leaving behind his only daughter. Nariel had forced him to come out in the open, to spend time amongst the Beornings and the elves. Now it was time for him to follow her example once again. She had gone out into the world to fight for what she believed in, and now it was his turn. He would fight beside the Elves of Mirkwood and the Beornings for the whole of middle-earth.

Grimbeorn watched his niece sleep for a few moments while the sun set. Very soon war would be upon them and they were as ready as they ever would be. He would do all that he could to protect her, he would fight and he would not lose her as he had lost her mother- his sister. They were ready.

Radagast sheathed his old sword and left the cabin. He was as ready as he would ever be. War was coming and he would fight beside his friends. He would fight for the friendships Nariel had helped him rekindle, with Thranduil and his wife. He would fight for his lost love and her family. And he would fight for his daughter and the life she deserved when she returned with his grandson and her elven prince. He was ready.


	82. Lighting the Beacon

Note: This chapter corresponds to chapter 62 of 'Athrana'

Also I have now seen The Hobbit: An unexpected Journey. I'm a little bit disappointed that it ended before they meet Beorn as I was looking forward to seeing him. But I really enjoyed Sylvester McCoy's Radagast, especially the rabbit sled; I will have to get it in somewhere.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 82- Lighting the Beacon

TA 3019 March 10th

Nariel opened her eyes as the sun rose over the horizon. Glancing over at her uncle curled up as a bear on his makeshift bed she smiled. He was fast asleep and snoring slightly and it reminded her of her childhood. She had been thinking about those days quite a lot recently and she wondered whether it was due to the hormones coursing through her body or whether she was simply wondering what her own son's childhood would be like. One thing she did know was that it would be very different from her own. Some things would be the same, she would make sure of that; Days exploring the forest, nights listening to stories by the fire light. Learning what it meant to be one of the great bears, what it meant to be a wizard. But there would be differences as well. Her son would have two parents, and two families, he would grow up learning what it meant to be an elf.

Down the Hall Pippin was also stirring. As he glanced over at the outfit lying ready for him, he sighed. It had been delivered to him the night before and he was terrified of what it meant, what he had gotten himself into. The war was coming and his conversation with Gandalf the night before had done nothing to ease his nerves. They were all waiting with bated breath for the enemy to arrive. He didn't have long to dwell on the thoughts however as the door connecting his room to the wizards banged open and the Istari strode into the room. "Up, up Peregrin. We have work to do!"

Nariel struggled up from the bed and made her way slowly towards the window. When she looked out towards the horizon however she regretted her decision. The darkness was getting closer and moving with incredible speed. But then she saw something else that caught her attention, a distraction that caught her curiosity and wouldn't let go. Two figures were moving quickly through the streets, one tall and dressed in white robes and the other small. Then they disappeared from sight.

Gandalf tried to look casual as he leant against the wall, every now and then looking up to check the hobbit's progress. He had been standing there for quite some time and finally Pippin was almost at the top. The Wizard relaxed a little against the wall until he heard a voice from behind him. "You are up to something Gandalf." He smiled a little without turning around as Nariel approached. "And you Nariel are not supposed to leave your room. Does your uncle know you are here?" She laughed as she leant next to him on the wall. "He was still asleep when I left, no doubt he will come after me soon enough. What are you doing?" The elder wizard glanced upwards again before answering. "Me? Nothing, nothing at all." He tried to keep a straight face as she looked at him but lost the battle at her disbelieving face. "It is never nothing with you Gandalf, especially when there are hobbits involved." She said simply squinting up at the beacon above them. Suddenly serious, the white wizard stopped avoiding her questions. "Denethor will not light the beacons and Théoden is waiting for the signal. War is upon us Nariel and we will need all of the help that we can get." She nodded still looking up towards where the Hobbit could just be seen.

Pippin struggled up the stone wall, breathing a sigh of relief when he reached the top and saw the oil suspended over the pile of wood. But he didn't have time to rest, he had to do his job before the guards realised that he was there. Struggling a little he knocked the oil container so that it spilled and then glanced over the edge briefly. He was very high up now and could barely see Gandalf down below, but he was sure he could see a figure beside him, a figure in red. Turning back to his task Pippin wished briefly that she was not so heavily pregnant. Nariel would have made quick work of lighting the beacon and would not have needed to climb all the way up to the top to do it. Finally completing his task Pippin watched the oil catch and the fire spread. But then he had another problem, he was standing on the swiftly burning wood pile. As quickly and carefully as he could Pippin scrambled down the side and started his slow climb back towards the wizards.

Seeing the beacon catch Gandalf rushed towards the battlements with Nariel following slowly behind. "Amon Din… Come on…" By the time Nariel caught up the beacon he had been watching was also a light and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Hope is Kindled" They were so intent on watching the beacons in the far distance carrying the signal that the missed Grimbeorn's approach until he was right behind them. "It's about time" he said with one hand on Nariel's shoulder, but Nariel didn't see much hope in the signal. She hadn't forgotten the darkness she had seen from her window when she awoke.

What was one light in the darkness that was coming thick and fast around them? The hope that Gandalf saw in that light was to her a reminder of the fact that they desperately needed aid, a reminder of how the darkness was spreading. Sometimes you see a ray of light through the clouds, a single strip of light in the darkness and it gives you hope. Until you remember that it is only light. An insubstantial break in the dark clouds. The same way that a rainbow is nothing more than an optical illusion. They say that every cloud has a silver lining, but all the silver does is give shape and contrast to the darkness, making it easier to see. You realise eventually that the darkness is far larger; it has more texture and suffocates us slowly one by one.

But she pushed the thought aside and decided to follow Gandalf's example. She had to have hope. She had to believe that they would make it through this war. A thought caught hold in her mind and she knew somehow that many were sharing the one thought at the same time. _'There is no courage without fear. We fear because we have something to loose. We fear because there is so much at stake. But we have much to fight for. We can't turn back now. We will fight on and we will win because we will not accept anything less.'_


	83. Denethor's Mind

Note- Sorry everyone, I have not forgotten about Nariel or Athrana or any of the others. I have just been very busy recently. I started a new job recently, that combined with the fact that my wedding is in less than six months and preparing for a conference at which I am not only a stall holder but for which there is a fancy dress theme. But I digress; I am not giving up with this story and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far. I only realised how long this story has been going recently. I decided to make Nariel pregnant round about the same time as a friend of mine conceived her son who is now 18months. Long story short it is time I wrote some more. Sorry it's so short. But it's better than nothing.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 83- Denethor's Mind

TA 3019 March 10th

They stood for a while together on the battlements watching the beacons, and that is how Pippin found them when he finished his climb back down. He was surprised to see Nariel up and about being so heavily pregnant, but then again he couldn't imagine her quietly disappearing to give birth. He supposed he knew her better than the other hobbits, especially now. She had been inside his head; she had helped him find his way out after looking into the palantir and losing himself. But the experience wasn't one sided. He wasn't sure exactly what had changed, but it was as if a trace of her had been left behind. That thought should have been terrifying but it was actually quite comforting. He wondered if she could feel the difference as well.

Nariel turned when she felt the presence behind her. She smiled seeing Pippin coming towards them. He was doing so much better than he expected. It was as if the Palantir had had no effect on him, which she knew wasn't true. She was still afraid of what she could do, but he was proof that she could use those abilities for good. Still smiling softly she turned back towards the horizon, but then she frowned.

She had sensed something and judging by the tension in the elder wizard beside her Gandalf had sensed it as well. Together they scanned the open lands between Minas Tirith and Osgiliath until they saw what was out of place. A group of men were riding hard towards the gates of the city. They seemed desperate and full of both pain and exhaustion. They were men of Gondor and they were being pursued by the enemy. Looking at one another once again the two wizards nodded at one another. The men needed help, but Nariel couldn't help them out there. Gandalf would have to be the one to save them this time. Not a single moment had passed but with that one look Grimbeorn carried Nariel back to the Citadel and Gandalf whisked Pippin towards the stables and out of the City.

As they reached the citadel Nariel found more grace than she had had in what seemed like forever and dismounted gracefully. Something was coming and without a word Gandalf had instructed her to inform the steward, but Nariel wasn't so sure that Denethor would listen to her. That was why she was so relieved when Grimbeorn changed to his mortal form beside her. Together they strode into the throne room and stood before the man, who barely acknowledged Nariel's presence yet again. His eyes on Grimbeorn Denethor demanded to know what was going on.

Even though their news was urgent Grimbeorn remained silent while Nariel spoke. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction seeing Denethor's face as Nariel spoke. He could see the distaste on the man's face at receiving the news, this important and devastating news from a woman, and a foreign woman at that.

"The enemy are attacking lord Denethor. Your men are being driven out of Osgiliath. Even now they are fighting to get back here. The war has started" Nariel saw the look on the man's face and it boiled her blood. But it was not the only thing that she saw. She saw his mind; the mind of Lord Denethor. It was a confused dark and tangled mess, a web of many threads that had become torn and ragged and folded in on itself. In some places his mind was so dense and dark in the tangles it looked like a dense black void, devoid of any light. She realised suddenly that there was nothing that she could say, nothing that anyone could say to break through the madness that had taken hold in the man's mind. The men of Gondor were alone without a leader. She had heard that Denethor's surviving son was amongst the men guarding Osgiliath and yet there was no emotion in his eyes. No love and no hope.


	84. Family

Note: Hi everyone I am really sorry for the delay. It has just been one thing after the other at the moment. My memory stick was destroyed and I lost everything I have ever written. Then it was the wedding and the honeymoon and then my laptop died. Anyway here is the very late chapter 84 and thank you to everyone for your continued support; it really means a lot to me that you have stuck with the story.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 84- Family

TA 3019 March 10th

Her news delivered now Nariel waited for an answer from the Steward, but he said nothing. They stood looking at one another for what felt like an eternity and she began to wonder if he had heard her at all. "Lord Denethor. Your men are under attack. Osgiliath has been lost." Still nothing for a heartbeat and then anger spread through the man. "Cowards." He spat the word in disgust as he strode towards the window, pushing past the wizard nearly knocking her over. Grimbeorn tensed beside her but Nariel shook her head ever so slightly before following the Steward with her eyes.

Grimbeorn was trying very hard to keep a hold of his temper when he heard someone approaching from outside. No doubt it was one of the guards come to inform the steward of his son's arrival. It was time that they left. As frustrating as it was for her there was nothing that Nariel could do here. Taking her arm he manoeuvred her out of the hall and back towards her room.

Nariel in her turn wanted to protest, but she didn't have the energy. She knew that there was nothing that she could do, so she allowed her uncle to steer her back to her room and tuck her into bed. Within moments she was asleep with Grimbeorn at her side watching over her.

Radagast put his sword on the bed in his guest room, and stretched. He was aching all over and completely out of practice. His sparring session on the training grounds today had shown him that. But that is not all that it had done. Today had given him hope. The warriors of Mirkwood were formidable, so controlled, so graceful and so deadly. Then there were the Beornings with their wild strength and animal nature who were just as lethal. Both of them were fighting for their survival and he was starting to think that they might actually win this war.

Thranduil had also been on the training grounds that afternoon but his mind was elsewhere. He was worried about his son. They hadn't had any news in a long time, not since Nariel had written to tell her father that she was pregnant. There was going to be an elfling, his son, his little Greenleaf was going to be a father. And all three of them, mother father and baby were caught in the middle of the biggest war since the one that had cost him his own father. The King sighed as he gazed out towards the growing darkness. There were so many conflicting emotions running through his head, so many worries. The news that he had hoped one day to hear, the happy news that his son was starting a family of his own, had come at the worst possible time for all of them.

He had had a similar experience of conflicting emotions not long ago when Lastirith had arrived home without Legolas. He had been proud of his son for taking on the responsibility of the quest, but he had also been scared for him. On top of that Tiri had also brought the news that the prince and the wizard had finally admitted their feelings for one another. The bodyguard had been a little nervous at the idea of giving the King this news, but Thranduil had been pleased. He liked the young wizard, and had not been blind to his son's feelings for her over the last few decades.

Now though everything seemed so hopeless. They all had so much to lose, so much at stake, and there was nothing that he could do. The King of Mirkwood was not used to feeling helpless. He was used to being in control, used to dictating to others. This conflict made him feel young and inexperienced again, the way he had felt during the last alliance when the news had reached him that Oropher, the King of Mirkwood and more importantly his father, had fallen in battle. In that one moment he had lost everything and gained so much responsibility all at once. Suddenly he was King and the one person he would go to for advice was gone. Unexpectedly he had survived that war, he had done his best to rule the kingdom that he loved and he had raised a family of his own. He just hoped he wouldn't lose everything to the coming dark. Silently he sent a prayer to the Valar for his son's safe return and went to join his wife inside.

Grimbeorn watched his niece sleep for a long time before going to the window and whistling. Within moments Cyllion landed softly on the sill making the bear smile. He knew the bird would have been hanging around somewhere. As quietly as he could so as not to wake Nariel, Grimbeorn wrote a letter home. He missed them, everyone back home. He knew that he was needed here, that Nariel needed him, but he missed his wife and his children. So he wrote letters to his family, and to Nariel's. He wrote a letter to his wife, and one to Radagast. He thought about writing to Thranduil as well but didn't know what to say. As a father himself he didn't think he could tell the King of the forest that his only child had set out for the paths of the dead and had not been heard from since. As Cyllion flew off towards the dark wood Grimbeorn settled back on his temporary bed and thought about family.


	85. In Her Sleep

Note- Again I have been neglecting my duties to my characters and all I can do is apologise. It seems there is always something that gets in the way of my writing. Unfortunately with work, the wedding, worsening health and the addition of two little kittens to our household something has to give and recently that has been my writing (as well as my home crafting business). All I can do is apologise again and hope that my new medication will help to take some of the strain.

Nariel the Red

Chapter 85- In her sleep

TA 3019 March 10th

Unbeknownst to Grimbeorn, Nariel was not actually asleep. It looked like she was as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to practically nothing, but she wasn't. Instead she was on the other side of the citadel listening intently. The Red Wizard was not used to giving up and as such had projected her consciousness through the solid stone to spy on the steward and his only living son. But there was someone else there as well.

_Even though she knew that the others could not see her, Nariel pulled back into the shadows as the hobbit came into the room. It was habit more than anything else. She had never projected her conscious mind before. It was a talent that her father had tried to teach her on many occasions but she had never quite managed it. She didn't know whether it was her pregnancy, or her developing mental abilities, or something else all together, but this time it had worked. As she watched Pippin knealt down in front of the steward and started to recite his oath._

"_Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from his hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me."_

_Nariel couldn't help but smile a little. Pippin looked so nervous, but he had managed the entire oath._

"_And I shall not forget it, not fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love, valour with honour, disloyalty with vengeance."_

_It was almost off hand the way that Denethor turned his attention to his meal. Faramir was standing to one side waiting for the inevitable put down from his father. Awkwardly Pippin stood and tried to look as if he wasn't listening to the pair talk to one another._

"_I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defences; defences your brother long held intact."_

_Nariel saw the young captain flinch at those words as if his father had stuck a dagger into his heart._

"_What would you have me do?"_

_Either Denethor didn't see or didn't care what effect his words had on his son because he kept twisting the knife._

"_I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."_

_Faramir stared at his father in disbelief._

"_My Lord Osgiliath is overrun."_

_The Captain could not imagine asking his men to go back now, when they had barely escaped with their lives._

"_Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"_

_That was when Faramir finally saw it, how much his father had come to hate him for outliving his brother._

"_You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived?"_

_For a moment Nariel thought that Denethor wasn't going to answer, but he did and his wods were far worse than the silence that had proceeded them._

"_Yes, I wish that."_

_In that moment Nariel saw Faramir crumple into himself. His father had defeated him and gotten his wish. Faramir was leaving on a suicide mission._

"_Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead."_

_With that he bowed to his father and then turned to leave, stopping for a moment by the door._

"_If I should return, think better of me father."_

_But Denethor didn't even look up from his meal._

"_That will depend on the manner of your return."_

_As Faramir left Nariel couldn't take it anymore and retreated back into her body._

Nariel kept her eyes shut for a moment. She felt like a child again and wished that her father could be there with her, or better yet her mother. But her father was miles away and her mother was dead. Suddenly emotion overtook her and Nariel couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face. Hearing his niece's attempts to stop crying Grimbeorn moved to her side and gathered her up into his arms.

"It's alright Nariel, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

But she couldn't see how that could be the case. After all of her effort Nariel still felt useless and she wanted to go home.


	86. All Shall Fade

Nariel the Red

Note- I am so sorry. I have no excuses, there are no excuses! I have been concentrating on my other stories for a while (The SPN ones) since my job finished. It seems I am either working full time and exhausted or unemployed and depressed. I have not given up on any of my Nariel/Athriel stories. I am sorry that it has been taking so long. There will be updates on everything. I promise, but don't know when. If anyone is reading Athrana, I just wanted to let you know that I will need to catch up here before I update that story.

Inspired by swlfangirl and others I have decided to do a month challenge. Although instead of writing a one-shot a day I will be updating something everyday for the month of July. This chapter was written 3/7/14.

Chapter 86- All shall fade.

TA 3019 March 11th

When Nariel woke the sun was just creeping over the horizon and Grimbeorn still had his arms around her. She sighed disappointed at herself for her lack of control. She didn't have time to break down like that. Faramir would be going to his death soon and she had to find a way to stop it. Moving slowly and carefully she untangled herself from her uncle and stood. If there was anyone who knew what to do it was Gandalf. She just had to find him.

As the sun rose over Gondor and Nariel went in search of the Grey Pilgrim, Radagast the Brown looked out towards the coming darkness. In the distance he could see the rolling black clouds as they spread out over Middle Earth. It was so inevitable, so final, and so hopeless. Then he saw something that almost made him smile. Ahead of the clouds and approaching fast he could see a tiny dark spec. Even from this distance he knew what it was, he felt the little mind if his friend Cyllion as he approached and knew that at last there would be news.

Nariel walked confidently down the corridor, more confidently than she actually felt. She was tired and her whole body ached, but she had to convince Gandalf to do something. She had to stop Faramir from leaving. When she finally reached Gandalf's door, she stood for a moment leaning on the door frame. Then lifting a hand she went to knock. But the door opened.

"Nariel! What are you doing up and about?"

With his pipe firmly in his mouth Gandalf ushered her inside and pushed her into a chair by the window.

"Now my girl, tell me why you are here."

Radagast unrolled the scroll carefully and looked down at his daughter's handwriting. The simple sight of the shape of those letters warmed his heart incredibly. But it wasn't Nariel's handwriting, although he recognised it. The letter was from Grimbeorn. He was brief describing as much as he could about what was happening to him as well as a short message instructing him to pass along the other scroll to his wife and children. Radagast glanced at the accompanying scroll with a sigh. He forgot sometimes that he wasn't the only one seperated from his offspring. Grimbeorn's family were within the palace. His sons were making ready to fight alongside the elves of Mirkwood. As he stood the wizard thought about the Beornings. He had been spending so much time worrying about his daughter, so much time talking with Thranduil about their soon to be shared grandchild that he had seen very little of Nariel's own kin. Determined to fix that Radagast went in search of Hunigberend, Grimbeorn's wife.

Nariel watched from the window as Gandalf rode after Faramir. They hadn't reached the gate yet and the white wizard was catching up. As she watched she felt Grimbeorn stand by her side. He didn't say anything, they just stood side by side watching as Gandalf tried in vane to convince Faramir to stay.

"Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly!"

Gandalf spared a glance for the window high above them. He knew that Nariel was standing there watching but he was glad to see another bulk beside her, Grimbeorn.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?"

When the young captain spoke the wizard was not surprised at the emotionless tone, but it pained him all the same.

"Your father loves you, Faramir! And he will remember it before the end."

High above from her window Nariel watched the exchange and sighed. She could not hear what was being said, but she could see that Gandalf had failed. Everyone had a choice in their actions and the captain had chosen this, had chosen death. As Faramir and his men rode through the gates and off to battle Nariel turned away in disgust. She was furious, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had half a mind to march down to the thone room and give Denethor a piece of her mind, but she didn't have the strength. Not now when her son needed every last bit of it.

"You should be resting Nariel. It will not be long now."

She nodded, granting her uncle a small smile through her depression as she climbed awkwardly back into bed. But she didn't sleep, she couldn't. Instead she let her body rest and pushed her consciousness away as she had done the night before. She pushed herself into the throne room where Pippin stood watching Lord Denethor eat.

_"Can you sing Master Hobbit?"_

_Peregrin shuffled ucomfortably. Sing? How could he sing when the Lord's own son was riding out to his death. Faramir, Boromir's brother who he had been laughing with not too log ago would probably never come back from his mission. And this man wanted him to sing._

_"Well... Yes, at least, well enough for my own people... But we have no songs for grest halls and evil times... We seldom sing of anything more terrible than wind or rain."_

_Denethor didn't seem to notice his discomfort, he wasn't phased at all by it, any of it. It was as if he didn't know or care what was going to happen to his son._

_"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls, or for hours such as these. Come, sing me a song!"_

_The Hobbit thought for a moment willing his voice to work._

_"Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow to the edge of night._

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade:_

_All shall fade, all shall fade."_

_Nariel pulled herself back into her body as Pippin finished his song and lost his battle with his tears. She didn't want to watch him cry, and she couldn't look at Denethor any longer._

Gandalf sat alone in the courtyard looking out towards the darkening sky. It wouldn't be long now. Faramir and his men where the last defence before the enemy fell upon them. Standing with determination the wizard went to prep Gondor's forces as best he could before the inevitable.


End file.
